


221B性爱奥运会

by racifer



Category: Johnlock-Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Experiment, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Johnlock-Freeform, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairing, Sexual Experimentation
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/racifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson认为Sherlock Holmes应该承认，在性爱方面，自己懂的比他多得多。但是Sherlock拒绝承认这一点，他提议做个实验来解决这个争议，以成绩决定胜负。但有的时候，即使是最尽善尽美的科学实验也会出意外。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 挑战

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Great Sex Olympics of 221B](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477669) by [XistentialAngst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XistentialAngst/pseuds/XistentialAngst). 



> 时间线是John与Sherlock合住一年之后，Irene和莱辛巴赫之前。对我来说这时期最能自由发挥，John和Sherlock刚刚成为铁哥们，在伤心事破坏了他们的生活之前，他们还过得很轻松。设定John是直男，而Sherlock除了年轻时候的一些经验之外一直禁欲。
> 
> 这篇故事中确实存在John和Sherlock与其他人的关系，但这对“他们”关系的发展至关重要。当事情的发展超出控制之后，他们如何互相支持走得更远，如何透过对方貌似固有的属性（例如“无性恋”、“直男”之类）逐渐了解彼此。最后，当这些阻碍都不存在了之后，他们就在一起啦。
> 
> 但是再次重申，这只是篇轻松的文。
> 
> 那么现在……比赛开始！定期更新中。

贝克街221B公寓的上层房门被砰地撞开了，John Watson医生大步走了进去。他的心思还在刚才，他和他的室友Sherlock Holmes，争论的那件事情上。侦探走在他身后，紧跟着他。他俩谁都没有认输的意思，Sherlock脱了大衣摘下围巾，挂起它们来，John踢掉鞋，把它们整齐地摆在墙边，然后走到厨房去烧水。Sherlock还是跟着他，一副不死不休的样子。

“受害者对她丈夫失去性趣了；她感到无聊。因此是她在办公室的四处放电引来了杀她的人。”

“而你就从沙发远端的压痕上就推断出了她，在性方面，厌倦了她丈夫。”John摇了摇头，皱起了眉。

“是，还有他们结婚五年了，统计学上来讲——”

“她不是什么数据，Sherlock，她是个人。在五年之后，性爱也不一定会无聊。”

“可能的确‘不一定’，虽然我可以反驳这一观点，但是统计学上——”

“我一直在说的就是，你没有办法 _确信_ 这一点——无论是根据他们结婚五年的事实，还是根据她坐在沙发远端的情况来说。沙发那边有个小桌——有个台灯，能坐下喝一杯。那很舒服。这并不意味着他们在床上不能有激情一刻啊。”

“你为什么要猜测他们的行动？”Sherlock反击道，语气变得不耐烦起来。“ _你_ 总想着性，所以你就假定其他人也像你一样对此着迷。这不叫合情推理，这叫主观臆断。”

水开了。John跳起来拿了两个马克杯，然后故意重重撂在了台面上。

“多谢你啊，Sherlock，指出我丝毫不知道何谓客观思考，认定我就只会像个五岁小孩似的把我的喜好强加给任何人！总之，我是个看过上百个患者的医生，而且是个，你知道，有性生活或者说，我知道的床笫之事比你经历的多得太多了，而这些都无关紧要。我说的都是扯淡，因为我就是个蠢货，是吧？”

Sherlock倚在台子上，皱着眉头。“你学医的时候又不是专攻性学的。”

“的确不是，但我花了相当长的时间成为一名医生，而且我在部队里治过不少饥渴男。相信我，那方面是个永久的话题！”

John把一杯茶塞进Sherlock的手里，拿起自己的那杯走到起居室。他在自己的座位上坐下，Sherlock又跟了过来。

“也许你在这方面是略懂一二，”Sherlock不情不愿地承认，“但是，这也不能证明你知道的比我多。”

“哦看在——！承认这个你能死是不？”John怒了，“承认我有 _一件事_ 知道得可能比你多都不行？为什么？你听我从医学角度分析尸体的时候也没问题啊。”

Sherlock哼了一声。“那些，通常来说，我都早就知道了。”

Sherlock很快意识到他说了什么 **错话** 。John的脸瞬间苍白了。他用他特有的方式板着脸，眯起眼睛。“那，好吧。多谢你指出，我跟你去查案完全是在浪费我的时间。”

“John，”Sherlock急切地说道，“即使关于尸体我总能看到跟你差不多，或者比你要多，但你的存在和你的医学学位在Lestrade和犯罪现场的工作人员那里是很有分量的，而我的一家之言并不是。那相当有用。”

“你他妈真是个傲慢的混蛋！”John说道，与他通常的举动大相径庭。

Sherlock又一次试图挽回。“还有一些你注意到的事情，关于现场或者尸体的，都是相当有用的……关键点。这个我告诉过你。”

“光的引导者，”John说道，“我真是无上荣幸啊！”

John倾身向前，指着Sherlock说道，“听着。我们都知道你有个神奇的天才头脑，而且我也乐于承认你知道一堆他妈的我不知道的事情。比如说，烟灰啊，毒药啊，从白俄运进的西伯利亚手表的样子之类的。”

Sherlock怒极反笑。“你没法说从白俄罗斯进口的和从，比如说，格鲁吉亚（前苏联加盟共和国——译者注）进口的有什么不同。它们都一……”

“ **但是** ，”John打断了他，“我不认为，承认你比我至少 _在某些方面_ 知道得少，能伤着你那庞大的自尊心。而且 _性_ 绝对是那些方面之一。”

John在等着。他似乎在期待着什么。Sherlock对此有些困惑。“如果这是 _真的_ ，我会承认。”

“你就轻巧地坐在那儿，凭什么这么说？”John说道，讽刺地笑了一声，“说真的，凭什么？”

“John，性是犯罪的重要催化剂之一。你真的认为我会让自己在这么重要的方面缺乏涉猎？”

这让John停了下来。他上下打量了Sherlock一会儿，思索着。“看过一本驾驶指南不代表你就能是个好司机。”

Sherlock傲慢地扬起一边眉毛。“喝光吧台上的每一杯酒也不能让你学会酿酒——甚至连成为品酒师都不行。”

有那么一阵子，John就只是直直地瞪着Sherlock，有些脸红。Sherlock瞪了回来。

“Sherlock，”John用相当平稳、甚至有些冷酷的声音说道，“你不 _喜欢_ 性爱。你没 _经历过_ 性爱，至少我知道的是这样。相信我，我说你 _不是_ 床上高手，你就不是。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼。“就算我十年没摸小提琴，我也忘不了怎么拉。”

“十 _年_ ？”John抬了抬眉毛，问道。

Sherlock脸红了，他精致的双颊转成了粉红色。在他不耐烦地开口辩解的时候，他的脸红得更厉害了，“这是个比喻。我完全没有暗示已经……这完全没关系。”

“嗯，Sherlock，关于那个，我得说，”John带着自鸣得意的微笑说道，“我得说，如果你有十年都没有欲望去碰琴，那么或许你也 _算不上什么演奏家_ ！如果某一天你不得不去拉琴，或许建议你去听听那些更——”

Sherlock双手抱头喊道：“停下！停！这些错误比喻毁了我的思路！换个说法，行不行？”

“好啊。”John说道。

“你那么想是因为，你试图勾搭每个你见到的女人，那在一切有关性的事物上给了你一定程度上的自信，认为你应该比我强，认为我应该在这方面对你‘敬仰万分’。”

“ _不_ 。”John愤怒地说道，“我想这是因为，一，在性的问题上，我是个受过基本训练而且有临床经验的医生；二，因为我本人非常喜欢这个；三，因为问我的个人经验相当丰富——就 _近期_ 而言；以及四，因为我非常长于此道——是的，你必须承认我在这方面知识比你丰富！说真的，Sherlock，这是不争的事实！你别天真了！”

“定义‘长于此道’，”Sherlock尖锐地盯了他一眼，说道，“伦敦的每一个性生活活跃的男性都确信自己‘长于此道’。”

“好吧，”John以一种“今天爷就要跟你杠到底”的语气说道，“我能让我的床伴高潮， _经常地_ ，至少一次，多数是两次或三次。而且女人们都对我说我做得非常，相当，棒。而且除此之外——你就是知道！ _我知道的_ 。所以把这个记在你的小提琴上然后……嗯……摆弄（stroke）它去吧。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼，“拜托！女人是可以假‘高潮’的，John，而且当然他们能游刃有余地 _玩弄_ 你的自尊心，还有你的‘小提琴’。毫无疑问。”他的嘴角扭出一个讽刺的笑容。

“我他妈相当清楚什么时候女人在假高潮，Sherlock，看在上帝的份上！那些——脸色和体液和——我就是知道！”

Sherlock摆出一副“哦这真无聊”的表情，叹了口气。

“我早就应该想到，做为我的室友以及，拥有你那引以自傲的演绎能力，”John怀疑地说道，“你早应该推理出我床上功夫好得一逼啊！”

“John，我能知道你什么时候 _做过_ ，以及 _你_ 感觉怎么样，但是除非我在此之后很快又看到了你的床伴，否则我没办法演绎出 _她_ 是怎么想的，这才是重点。我很少在你性交完之后见到那些女人们，而且似乎你也不太喜欢把她们带到起居室来点性交前谈话。”

“我真想知道这是为什么啊？”John说道。

“而且我也想问你同样的问题，”Sherlock坚持道，“我知道你不算是个咨询侦探，那是什么让 _你_ 演绎出我会没有任何性经验、或者没有能力表现得很完美，如果我选择这样做的话？”

“因为！因为自从我遇见你以来，你对那方面从来没表现出一丁点兴趣，对男人 _或_ 女人也没有任何兴趣！性爱就像跳舞，Sherlock，你得喜欢它， _感受_ 它！”

“多愁善感。一派胡言。”Sherlock说道。

他们互相瞪了大概十分钟。但是John，他在关于Sherlock的事情上让步够多了，他也 _清楚_ 自己是对的，这次他不想再退让了。他倾身向前，手肘抵着膝盖说道：

“好吧。打赌我比你更懂做爱，比你技高一筹，你想赌多少？”他生硬地说道，“因为我要押上任何你想要的东西。”

“我也一样，”Sherlock说道，他的话语也像包着一层钢铁一样冷硬，“但是我们要如何评判？这只能靠主观判断。”

“你才是搞研究的。如果你真这么聪明，找个方法出来，”John说道，“同时，我可要想想我要赢你些什么了。”

“比赛开始。”Sherlock说。  



	2. 计划

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock展示了他的实验计划，而John想知道他的生活是怎么变得如此诡异的。

两周之后，吃完早餐，Sherlock中规中矩地说道：“我已经做好实验计划了，或许今天晚上我们可以一起评议一下。”

John差点被刚咬下去的那口吐司噎死，他赶紧灌了两口茶把它顺下去。“呃——好吧。你干嘛不今天把它发给我，这样我好准备一下讨论？”

“计划很复杂。我更希望我们一起把它通览一遍。”Sherlock说道。

“好吧，”John说。

John那天该去诊所上班的，在他离开公寓坐地铁去上班的路上，他感到胃里一阵翻腾。他有点紧张。以及好奇。还有不止一点的兴奋。

他都快说服自己Sherlock会忘了那个挑战的事儿了，他们在那晚之后也没再讨论过这个话题。但是他早该知道——Sherlock从来不会在挑战面前退缩，尤其不会在包括了设计实验这种有趣事情的挑战前退缩。他搞出什么来了？John相当好奇。他还真想不出太多能测试性能力的方法。

Sherlock不会建议 _他们俩做爱_ 吧？这个想法让他心里一紧，就像一个朋友从门后跳出来大喊一声“Boo”——然后笑得直不起腰来。他和Sherlock做爱……嗯，那真是太诡异了。John不是同性恋，虽然所有人都觉得他俩是一对。他非常喜欢，并且崇拜Sherlock，比哥们情谊要多得 _太多_ 了。而且他非常客观地认为，Sherlock很吸引人，以他自己的方式。但是这位天才也是座冰山，拒人千里之外。很难想象Sherlock会和 _什么人_ 做爱，即使John想和男人上床，他也不会和他做的。他怎么会想到……？不，这就是太诡异了。

他忍住了没笑出声。他几乎能听见Sherlock刻薄的声音： _你的阴茎就长这样？真的？_ 不，John为那些想跟Sherlock上床的人默哀了一下。而且再说了，这样怎么分出高低？他们肯定会争到最后—— _-你比我更享受！-我没有！_ 而这什么都解决不了。

但是还能怎么做？轮番追问旧情人？参观性爱实验室？测试连续勃起时长？这些似乎都一样没可能，而且太搞笑了（以及很可能的尴尬）。但是，虽然John不太相信Sherlock的性能力，他还是相信他的科研实力的。他觉得，无论Sherlock搞出什么来，都应该是有趣而且经过深思熟虑的。

而且很可能被他糊弄。John得提防着这个。不管这计划是什么，他都得确定Sherlock没占什么好处才行。

_这计划到底是他妈什么啊？_ 他都快从紧张变成害怕了。 _不，别那么想，_ 他对自己说道， _在知道结果之前，没必要自己吓自己。_ 不管那计划是什么，John都没必要非得同意，是不是？如果他有哪点不想要，他可以拒绝啊。

脑内一个微弱的声音提醒道，他还 _从来_ 没对Sherlock说过不。他无视了它。

他得赢，而且他 _会_ 赢的。不管Sherlock怎么安排的，事实就是，John床上功夫相当棒，而且他非常确信Sherlock在那方面毫无头绪。他肯定一无所知，甚至他自己都不知道自己有多无知。是时候让John教他的室友一点谦卑了。

-B-

晚上的时候，John紧张地走回221B，壁炉旁边的“档案墙”上已经钉上了至少20页文本和图表。Sherlock穿得挺正经，深色西装搭配蓝衬衫（紧身款，一如既往），脚下踩着擦得锃亮的黑皮鞋。John一进门，Sherlock就异常激动地冲到了门边。

“啊，John，你回来了。”Sherlock沉声说道，“你饿了吗？需不需要定份外卖或者出去吃晚餐之后再开始？或者你想先放松一下？”

John惊奇地眨了眨眼。他一直看着墙上的那些纸。“啊……你还真是好好想过了。我猜。但是晚餐可以等。我真的挺想听听这个计划的。我就是先——换个衣服。”

“当然可以，”Sherlock说道。

John看了看Sherlock的着装，“嗯——你不是准备出门吧。如果是的话，我可以接着穿工作服——”

“不。无论如何，换上你觉得舒适的衣服。”

“好。”John说道。

他慢慢地走上自己的房间，渐渐有些兴奋起来。事实上，当他换上一条舒服的短裤的时候，他几乎抑制不住颤抖。Sherlock显然非常在意他的赌注，他下过功夫了。而且相当有信心。至于那阵关心……是为什么？John有种奇怪的感觉，觉得那就像对手在把你打得屁滚尿流之前鞠的那一躬。也许Sherlock觉得这计划会是个致命一击呢。

_有趣。_

John必须确定它不是，他笑了。他很快换上了他最舒适的牛仔裤，然后走下楼。他强迫自己不要着急，再多等一下，直到他泡完两杯茶之后，他才和Sherlock一起站到了壁炉前面。

“那么……这都是些什么？”John问道，扫视着那些纸张。

“啊，这是……”Sherlock清了清嗓子。他试图让自己的声音保持中正，但是John看得出他相当得意。“这是个有趣的问题。你要如何测量像性反应这种主观的事物呢？我猜我们谁都不想去医院挨针扎。”

“为这句干杯，”John说道，抿了口茶。

“正是。所以我需要设计一个我们能在这里，在公寓里就能完成的实验。有一些是尽可能客观的，而另一些，希望我们都不会因此感到太过暴露或者不适。”

“好吧，”John说道，感到有些安心了。

Sherlock指着第一页。横向上写着“Sherlock”和“John”，纵向的两栏是“项目A”和“项目B”。

“对我来说很明显的是，首先我们要保证两人的测试项目相同。毕竟，个体的性偏好与响应性与结果大有关联。所以，如果我们要和不同的人做爱，那就别指望结果有什么可比性了。”

John瞪着那张纸。“你是说我和你要跟同一个人上床？这还只是‘项目A’？不过是在不同的时间对吧？”

“的确。”Sherlock同意道。

_好吧，这是挺诡异的。_

“那怎么还有项目B？”John问道。

Sherlock不耐烦地一挥手，“显而易见。”

John注意到项目A与项目B被John和Sherlock的两个横行分割开来。

“你想让我们和分别都两名被试者做爱，然后你就能得到两组数据了。”John猜测道。

“说对了，”Sherlock说道，“我想过再加一些组。而且如果结果的准确性差强人意，我们还是可以扩大研究范围的。但是找到两名愿意参与的合适被试者会是一个难题，我想到目前为止还是应该保持这个范围。”

“我懂了，”John嘟囔道，“那么你是要出去找两个女人，都想跟我们——”

“不，”Sherlock说道。他用一种跟看傻缺一样的眼神看着John。

“怎么了？”John问道。

“项目A是女人，项目B是男人。”

_啊，这就是了；“Boo”。_ 说真的，还没那么糟——如果和，比如说，在黑巷子里被枪指头相比的话。John基本都想到了。但是看到它真的被写在 _那儿_ ——写在纸上，而且被Sherlock用一种“这是唯一符合逻辑的”方式表达出来，变成了现实。John咽了口吐沫。

“Sherlock，”他说道，听上去貌似很平静，“我从来没和男人上过床，所以我看不出这和我的性能力或者性知识有什么关系。”

“John，这是必须的，”Sherlock不耐烦地解释道，“我们必须和两个相同的被试做爱，否则数据就没意义了。同意吗？”

“是，我明白 _那个_ ，”John说道，“但为什么是一个男人一个女人？你又不是非得变成双性恋才是床上高手。不是谁取向越多谁就越好。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼。“必须这样是因为，John，你更喜欢女人而且从来没和男人做过。而我更偏向男人并且没和女人做过。所以如果我们找两个男人或者两个女人的话，有一方就必会非常不利。这是唯一可能公平的方法。”

John瞪着墙上的纸页，紧紧抿着嘴。 _好吧，第二次“Boo”_

_搞什么？_ 倒不是说Sherlock是个基佬这事儿他没想过，只是—— _操_ ——他从来没在这时候想过。而且关于他室友的取向大概只让人有一个疑惑，就是他甚至还有取向。就好像是另一个Sherlock站在那儿说—— _我喜欢男人，我喜欢舔鸡巴。_

而且 _该死的_ ，John开始硬了。 _这_ 是怎么搞的？这一切都太诡异了，用这种规规矩矩的态度谈论性爱，谈论 _可能真的会发生的_ 性爱。或许他有种他从来不知道的恋科学癖。以及，好吧，看着Sherlock _那么做_ 是挺有冲击力的。

John清了清嗓子，“这还是很奇怪。为了测验性能力，需要包括我们对完全没涉及过的性别对象做爱。这相当拉低分数不是吗？”

“但是相反情况下不会。这真是太妙了。”Sherlock用一种自鸣得意的口气微笑道，“毕竟，如果你真的擅长做爱，你就能把那些技术用在新的情境下。所以我们两人都有机会展示一下我们能做什么，知道什么，以及在面对从未接触过的事物下我们会怎么做。这相当完美。”

“嗯哼，”John回应道。Sherlock的做法确实有道理，但是这都是理论。和一个陌生男人，在床上，赤裸相对。“项目B”是个问题。一个他必须认真考虑的问题。

“先澄清一下，”John说道，“我 _还没_ 同意呢。”

“你当然没有，”Sherlock耸了耸肩膀，“你还有弃权的机会嘛。”

Sherlock非常努力地假装镇定。但是John听到了他的声调里藏着的一丝得意。他微微眯起眼睛。

“啊，继续，”他说道，“让我听听整个计划，说说剩下的那些乱七八糟的东西。”

“我的实验可不是‘乱七八糟’的，”Sherlock听起来有些受伤。他指着另一张打印出来的Excel表格，上面是时间表。

“是这样的：有四个晚上的时间。你要和其中一名被试做爱。在性行为结束之后半小时，我们请被试坐下来填这张反馈表……”Sherlock指着另一张上面有很多复选框的表格，看上去像是你会在医院填的那种表格的色情版。“一周之后，这位被试者会再次来到这里，这次换成我和他们上床。同样的，在结束之后他们也要填相同的反馈表。我们再等待一周，然后重复这一步骤。完整的实验需要四周时间。”

“听上去有道理。”John说道，“但是这应当是个双盲试验。后一人不能看到前一人的表格，这会给他思路的，不公平。”John很高兴自己想到了这个。他懂得科学实验方法，他还是上过医学院的。

Sherlock看着他的样子似乎有点……不自在。“事实上，John，我已经反复考虑过了，而且我认为这不应该是个双盲实验。”

“你的意思是？”

“我是说，当晚没有参与实验的人也要在房间里出现。”

John瞪着Sherlock，他都想把他的脑袋切开看看。“ _什么_ ”

Sherlock狠狠叹了口气。“说真的，我哪点没说清楚吗？在你和被试者在一起的时候，我会在房间里观察。反之亦然。”

“不！”John叫道，“这他妈怎么回事，Sherlock？为什么？”

“多重原因，”Sherlock用他平常推理的语速飞快地说道，“首先，我们都同意性快感是一个非常主观的事物，即使是同样的被试者，对待我们也不能保证百分之百的客观。女人或许更偏向于高挑的男人或者某种形状的阴茎，或者在某天晚上心情不顺。而且当然了，人类行为相当缺乏客观性，即使他们能好好填完表格也一样。不，这种实验要求至少一个公正的观测者，他最后同样要填表。这第三方数据是决定性的，而且我假定你也不想让这个聚会加入更多的人来当观察者了。”

“这——这完全不合理！”John说道，“你是我的竞争者， _你_ 怎么可能公正地评价 _我的_ 表现？”

“我当然可以很客观，John，”Sherlock生硬地说道，“而且我给了你同样多的信任，认为你也可以同样的客观。”

“不，”John说道，“别想，没戏，绝对不行。”

好吧， _这_ 绝对是越界了。和一个陌生女人以及一个 _陌生男人_ 滚床，然后想到Sherlock也会做同样的事情—— _和同样的人做_ ——是一回事；脱得精光做那些，嗯，不管他为了赢得比赛要做些什么的事情，还要让Sherlock杵在角落里像只会做笔记的秃鹰似的死盯着他看，那就是另一回事了。

Sherlock紧紧抿着嘴唇。“或许Lestrade会同意——”

“ _不_ ，”John说道。

Sherlock安静了一会儿。“Mike Stamford。他是个医生。”

“老天啊，不！”John惊恐地叫道。

“John，必须至少有三方数据才可以！这是临床试验能得出合理结论的唯一途径！”

John看着那些打印出的图表。涌上来的一阵荒谬的恐慌让他打了个寒颤，但是同时袭来的还有……兴奋。操。Sherlock！有了他，生活从此不再单调，是不是？

“找出一个你能接受的第三方成员，或者干脆弃权好了。”Sherlock直截了当地说道。

“闭嘴，”John说道，“就……这样吧。我们最后会决定的。不等等——你说过有几条原因我们必须……互相‘观测’。”

“是啊，”Sherlock说道，带着一丝兴奋，“另一个我们必须这样做的原因是在项目的安排上。你和女人在一起更自在而我更喜欢男人。所以为了公平起见，我们都要先和我们的‘优势性别’对象做爱，或者相反。”

“好吧，”John说道。

“这种方式有利有弊，但是我认为我们最好都先从自己偏好的一方开始。如果你是观察者，那么你能看到我和男人做，当你再和他做的时候，这就给了你一些优势。你会看到他喜欢什么，而且可以观察我的技巧。这些会减少由于你缺乏对待男人的经验而产生的障碍。而同样地，轮到我也一样——我可以观察你和她，然后更好地准备我自己，减少我的障碍。”

听起来是挺巧妙的。“天哪，这真是太棒了！”John说道，然后他又皱起眉头，“而且依旧还是太扯淡了。”

“那就这么定了——你和女人，一周之后换我来。我和男人，一周之后换你来。唯一的问题就是哪项先进行。这可能会对首先‘上场’的人有些不利，在某种程度上，由于自然的紧张感造成的。所以我建议我们扔硬币决定。”

John看向另一张表格，咬着嘴唇。“那时间呢？有时间限制吗？”

“我想过定下一个准确的时间段，但是在实验未完成的时候很难中断。我想到了一个更加合理的标准，就是一旦你或者我射了，就算完了，比赛结束。在此之外，你想做多久、怎么做都随意。”

John短促地点了下头。他很擅于控制射精，所以他有自信他能在射之前做完所有他想做的。倒不是说他真开始认真计划了。

“谁去选受试者？”John问道，“而且，说真的，我们怎么找得着一个合适的男人和女人愿意和我们两个做爱——更别提还要被看着了？”

“我已经搜索了好几个伦敦约炮网站，我们只需要定下标准，之后我会群发广告贴。我们可以一起面试候选人，然后投票选人。”

“啊，那真是简单。”John嘟囔道，想到他原来想找个女人做点毫不出格的爱都相当难。

“如果我们不能找到两人都能接受的候选者，那就抽签决定。”Sherlock说道。

忽然这一切就都变得真实起来了。有那么一瞬间，John真的看到了他自己，站在一堆图表前，跟Sherlock讨论性爱，包括同性爱，以及看着对方做爱。想想吧，三个星期前他最大的问题还是怎么凑房租呢。忽然，这一切似乎都变得极其荒谬了。

“我会考虑一下的。”John说道，“这真是太他妈奇怪了。我是说，即使是你也看得出来，是吧？”

“你同意这是一个理智的决出胜负的方法吗？就是，判断出我们谁床上功夫更好？”Sherlock问道。

John耸了耸肩。“我猜……如果你把所有诡异的部分排除在外的话。那些跟我的想法不沾一点边。”

“那么你能想出一个替代方法？”

John想不出来。在过去的两周内他完全没想过这件事。他摇了摇头。

“啊，那么，”Sherlock轻快地说道，“我准备好接受你放弃比赛了。事实上，我们甚至还没定下‘赌注’呢，所以如果你选择弃权，我就把这件事情放过去不再提了。你得承认我在床上比你能力强，然后我们就一笔勾销。”

“什么？”John不可置信地大笑道，“没门！首先，我还没有说不接受；其次，不参与你这个神经病一样的实验不代表就承认你是个做爱高手了。”

“这恰恰表明你承认了。”

“你从哪看出来的？”

“因为如果你选择了弃权，就表明你根本没有足够的自信认为自己能赢。而且更进一步说，你拒绝的原因表明了你的性爱套路相当小清新（vanilla）。说句难听话，John，一个性爱‘高手’，尤其是一个很了解激情相关犯罪的高手，在那方面肯定更加多姿多彩。”

“小清新！”John怒了。他从壁炉前转过身面对着Sherlock，站成了军姿，抱起手臂瞪着他，“哦，我可 _一点都不小清新_ ，Holmes。你别没数了。”

John的声音低沉而危险。有一阵子，Sherlock那自鸣得意的表情忽然被一种John从未见过的表情取代了——一种更加狂野和……放荡的表情。但是也只是一瞬间而已。在John眨眼之前，或者说是他确认自己没有看错之前，Sherlock已经又换上了那副嘲讽脸。

“让我来数数原因吧，”Sherlock说道，“首先，你在和男人做爱这方面有困难；其次，你对于我们两人和同一个人做爱也有问题，即使是在不同的时间——”

“我可从来没说过——”

“哦拜托！这太明显了！而且最后，你拒绝被人看着做爱，即使是仅仅被一个人、被一个你了解、而且将会和你互换位置的人、并且有着完美的正当科学理由待在那里的人看着。就像我说的， _小清新。_ 也算带个 _V_ 啊，John。”

John真想勒死他。

“好！”John说道，“所有的！放马过来吧！如果你能做到，那我也没问题。而且你还真是够淫荡，Holmes。”

Sherlock假笑了一下。“我确信那个会被算进去的，当然。”  



	3. 决定参数

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 实验计划已经定下来了，但还有不少细节要讨论——以及认真对待他们答应要去做的事情。这一章主要是讨论各种意见和小细节，再下一章就是男孩们开始为他们即将到来的比赛做准备啦，意味着会有大部分提及性，只是还不和别人做而已。

  
Sherlock穿着他的蓝色睡袍，在椅子上一直坐到深夜，指尖相抵，搭在唇边。他在考虑一个三个贴片的问题。

John Watson，又一次地，让他有些吃惊。他几乎能肯定John不会接受这个实验计划，然后他会弃权，这整个滑稽无聊的挑战就结束了。

但John没有认输。

Sherlock不该逼他的，他不该说他是“小清新”的。Sherlock自己也不是真想做这个实验，事实上，他甚至有些害怕。他本应该用另一种方式诱导John，假装认输不是个什么大不了的事儿。但是他没有那么做。在气氛接近白热化的一刻，他感到身不由己， _不由自主_ 地想把John推到底线，让他服从，操纵他。

为什么？

这令人不安。但也很有趣。Sherlock很少令自己惊讶。他思考着。

每个人都认为Sherlock是个无性恋，性冷淡，拒人千里之外。就和他们心目中‘反社会’的形象一样。这是个方便的谎言。谎言吗？半真半假，或许。在某些曾经存在而已经逝去了的时光中，这可能也是真相。但是现在这个“处子”要行动了。他有自己的手段和对犯罪的了解，要让他像个完全清白的人一样参加挑战是绝对不可能的。

而且他尤其不想让John想到这一点。显然John _的确_ 想到了。这可真让人心烦。

Sherlock不是处子。他之前有过四个情人。第一个是Victor，长相似乎有John的影子。哦，Victor既没有John那么勇敢，又没有他那么强壮，更别提忠诚了。他曾经是个金发的漂亮男孩，柔软又甜美，让Sherlock一度认为自己坠入爱河。他们做着跟其他男生们一样的事情，用手和嘴，秘密地在一起几个月。但是他们真的做到最后的那天晚上完全是个灾难——并非性爱本身。Sherlock在下面，慢慢让Victor进入，而那感觉相当不错。但是第二天早上，当他们依旧赤裸地交缠在一起睡着的时候，他们被Victor的父亲发现了。他愤怒之极，而Victor感到很羞耻。他指责Sherlock勾引了他，而且同意了他父亲的决定，永远不再见Sherlock。这深深地刺伤了他。

他发誓永远不再打开自己的心。

在大学他认识了Seb，比他大，会把他这个郁郁不乐的‘怪胎’护在自己的羽翼之下——至少在私下是的。Seb虐待他，会不用润滑、毫无感情地操他，无视他的电话，在公共场合假装不认识他。而Sherlock忍受他，迷恋他，愚蠢地渴望得到Seb的一点注意。他们维持了三个月的混乱关系在疼痛和耻辱中终结了。

而Sherlock又一次发誓永远不再动真情。

在他沉迷可卡因的那些日子里他有过两次关系，都是毫无意义的一夜情。他厌恶自己。陌生人留在他皮肤上的酸臭气息，他自己的软弱，他的空虚等等一切都让他憎恶自己。

然后他只是……停下了。那不值得。

而之后的某一天，John就这么走进了他的生活——温暖，可爱，强势，可靠的John。John是直男。所以即使Sherlock会不时被诱惑、看着John而且想要……做些什么，他也永远不会企图分享他室友的床、嘴唇和臂膀。这也一样好。John永远不会是他的，而Sherlock也不会再冒险敞开他的心。何况，他并不需要把事情搞复杂。他不是谈恋爱的类型，他的工作也需要他完全的注意力。

Sherlock能够完美地掌控自己的身体。他能够抑制自己的需要，而当他做不到的时候，他会快速高效地处理掉它。

无论如何，他 _毕竟_ 了解如何做爱。更多的重复只会得到更多相同的结果，那何必这样做呢？他不再滥用药物就证明他不知道可卡因的滋味？真是荒谬。

但他厌倦了John的猜测， _暗示_ 他没办法产生欲望，是个无性人。这让他心烦——不，是激怒了他。这个实验当然会进行到底的。

Sherlock又一次陷入了沉思。如果他愿意，他还是可以让John放弃的。

但是……不。他想要完成它。或许是时候重新激活他自己身体的某些部分、更新他的经验数据库了。总而言之，这的确是一个迷人的实验计划。

当然，如果他们真的比赛，Sherlock一定会赢的。他想不到自己还有哪里不擅长。他完全不怀疑自己能打败可敬的Watson医生。他确信John是个和善、体贴和大方的情人——传统的那种。但是Sherlock能做得更好。他会做到极致。他会让John _看清楚_ 的。而且如果他能让他的室友痴迷地软倒在地，啊，Sherlock肯定自己能接受这个的。

“观察者”的部分太天才了，真的。他放任自己微笑了一下，开始制定战略计划。这么长时间以来第一次，他觉得做爱会非常……令人愉悦。

**-B-**

第二天早餐的时候，John的盘子旁边放了一个笔记本。Sherlock搅着手里的茶，扫了它一眼。

“你要提条件了，”Sherlock说道。

“是的。”John清了清嗓子，“我们需要定一些基本规则。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼。“真令人震惊。”

“是啊，那个，真抱歉又让您猜着了。忍忍吧。第一条——不许用毒品和化学强化剂*。”  
*原文为chemical enhancers准确翻译应为化学促渗剂，是一种大多应用于透皮制剂（就是贴片），起促进药物渗透的作用的试剂，本身无药理活性。但是似乎作者想表达的并非此意，所以依照字面意思译为化学强化剂——译者注  
Sherlock皱了皱眉头。“为什么？”

“因为这比的是自身能力，依靠药物勃起四个小时可不算数。”

“你也会用手机上的计算器啊，John。”

“我不会在数学考试的时候用， _Sherlock_ 。不许用药。不许用化学制剂。”

Sherlock敲点着桌面说道，“同意。”

“第二条，不许录像。”

Sherlock有些生气，“可是John，这个研究这么有意思！只看现场版的话总会遗漏些数据的！”

“不。”John死死地盯着他。

“我们可以在脸上打码——”

“ _不行。_ 有你看着我就够糟的了。我可不想等某天走进Lestrade办公室的时候看见他正在网上看我的屁股。”

Sherlock眯起眼睛。“好吧。虽然你作为一个医疗工作者，我本来指望你更有科学头脑呢。还有吗？肯定还有。”

“第三——从现在开始，我们谁都不许再和任何床伴发生性行为，直到实验结束。”

Sherlock不可置信地看着他，“这……这不合理！我们可以为此做准备，John！连高中橄榄球队员都会为比赛做训练！”

“Sherlock，”John认真地说道，“作为你的朋友，同时也是你的医生，我绝对不会允许你为了这个做准备——如果这意味着你要出去找上一打陌生人干个天翻地覆的话。这不安全，也不健康而且……我就是不想让你把你自己搞成那样。”

Sherlock瞪着他说道，“我们要和一个陌生男人和一个陌生女人上床，这有什么区别吗？”

“区别就是，我们会共同认真挑选那两个人的，而且如果必要的话，另一个人还会在进行过程中提供帮助。”

“哦，看在上帝的份上，John！我不是个小孩子！在你带着你那群无聊的小情人们出去找乐子的时候你不会‘需要我的帮助’！我从酒吧里领回来一个女人又能造成什么伤害？”

“ _除此之外_ ”John丝毫不为所动，说道，“这一条款在挑战期间同样有效，除了比赛的四个晚上之外，我们谁都不能和被试的两个人亲热。”

Sherlock又眯起了眼睛。“你这是在立不平等条约。你倒是最近练习得勤。”

“没错，而这就是在 _接受挑战的那天晚上_ 我试图告诉你的。”

Sherlock思索了一阵子，紧紧抿着嘴唇。“好吧。实验之前不做爱。”

John给了他一个 _哦你不是吧_ 的微笑。“而且就明确一点，‘性行为’指的是不许用手指、舌头、嘴唇或者男孩子的特殊部位靠近其他人的手指、舌头、嘴唇和男孩子或者女孩子的特殊部位。”（忍不住的插花：John你这是在给学龄前儿童做性启蒙么，boys，girls，啧啧啧）

“真不合理。”Sherlock对着天花板嘟囔道。

“除此之外，不管你想做什么，嗯，准备，都无所谓。只要没有其他人参与就行。”

“哦，你可真是慷慨大方，John，”Sherlock讽刺地说道，“还有什么？不能穿着袜子上床吗？”

“就三条，没别的。”John假笑了一下，“而且我确信你穿袜子躺在床上的样子一定漂亮极了，所以随意。”

他们安静地吃着早餐。Sherlock打量着John，注意到了他的黑眼圈，John没有睡好。但是无论怎样，他看起来相当平静。他的手没有抖，食欲也还不错。

“你没准备改主意。”Sherlock说道。

“当然不。”John说道。他毫不躲闪地直视着Sherlock的眼睛，一双蓝眼睛平静而自信。Sherlock见过这种眼神。这是John做出承诺时的坚定眼神。John已经下了决心，而一旦他这样做了，他就绝不会改变。

“很好。”Sherlock说道，低头啜了口茶。

**-C-**

晚上，他们坐在餐厅吃泰餐外卖。Sherlock打开笔记本电脑，不停敲击着键盘。

“我们需要确定一下特点。”Sherlock说道。

“比如？”John舔了舔粘在大拇指上的花生酱。

Sherlock看着他，嘴唇抽动了一下。

“我……准备在交友配对网站上发帖寻找受试者A和B了。我们得确定一下我们要找的是什么样的人。”

“好啊。”

“受试者A，女性。需确定参数包括：发色，肤色，眼睛颜色，年龄，罩杯，身高，体重，健康水平。”

“如果我们意见不统一呢？”John问道。

“那我们必须折衷一下。”Sherlock说道，“怎么样？你想要什么样子的？”

“不确定。不如你先说？”

Sherlock耸了耸肩。“对于女人，我更喜欢胸小一点的，合适就好。其他无所谓。又不是说有什么条件能让我喜欢上她。对于男人，我比较挑剔，所以你在女性方面有更大的选择余地。”

“好吧，”John思索着说道，拿着叉子在他的炒面里随意翻搅。“那你对男伴的要求是什么？”

Sherlock扫视了一眼电脑屏幕，沉思地咬着嘴唇。“金发，身材适中。我更喜欢比我矮些的男人。胳膊腿没那么长，更协调。”

他没看John，但John觉得自己的耳朵都要烧起来了。他清了清嗓子，“事实上，既然你让我考虑，我觉得我有一些对男伴的要求。”

“为什么？”Sherlock有些惊讶地看着他。

“啊，对于女性我要求不多。金发，棕发，红发，白皮肤，黑皮肤，大罩杯，小罩杯……都挺好。如果你想要乳量小的也无所谓。只要她讨人喜欢，怎么都行。”

Sherlock看着他。“那对于男人呢？”

John耸了耸肩。“对男人就有些难办了，所以如果他尽可能吸引我的话可能会更有帮助。”

Sherlock等着他继续，看着他。John脸红得更厉害了。

“我是说，你提的那些条件搞得他跟我挺像的，是不是？”John说道，“我不想感觉在和我自己亲热，所以不要金发，如果你不介意的话。”

Sherlock沉思着眨了眨眼睛。“深色头发？”

“没问题，”John说道，“如果……没关系的话。而且不要庞大、结实、体毛茂盛的家伙。睾丸酮水平不显得那么高最好。”

“那么你是想和某个高挑、修长、黑头发白皮肤的男人做爱了。”Sherlock指出，眼中的神色明摆着是在消遣他。

“那不是我……闭嘴。”John嘟囔着。

他们对视了一会儿，然后一齐大笑了起来。

“我猜我能接受黑头发，”Sherlock说道，“我可不想破坏你的幻想。”

“混蛋。”John说道，“我改主意了。女性那栏加上D罩杯。”

“那你就太残忍了。”Sherlock说道。  



	4. 训练

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John和Sherlock都有自己的方法准备即将到来的性运会。John开始看GV刻苦努力，Sherlock找到了调动自己性欲的办法，而且在巴茨的停尸间干了点挺奇葩的事儿。221B的两人马上就要越界了，但是比赛甚至还没开始呢。  
>  **警告：大量自慰描写**

  
_**A. John** _

============================================================

_John Watson_

_3周训练计划_

_1.直到比赛最后一周之前，每日一撸。在两次比赛的早晨自慰，以保证耐力。_

_2.复习同性色情片，掌握口交和肛交要点，修订注意事项直到其成为可行计划。_

_3.列一张和女性做爱的最佳技巧的表格，然后将它具体化。_

_4.除周一外，每天在健身房跑五公里。_

_5.减掉半英石*。（约7斤——译者注）_

_6.比赛周之前剪个好发型。_

_**第一周** _

John在卧室里，看着笔记本电脑上的GV。这是他这辈子第一次看GV，还是为了准备这辈子第一次和男人上床才看的，而且还要全程展示给他的男性室友观看。他生命中的这段时光好像就剩下 **讽刺** 了，其他什么 **理智** 什么正常（即使是以他和Sherlock的标准看来）都统统给扔到南美洲了。

而且John Watson也快随之远去了。

然而，如果说John拥有一个不为人知的优点的话，那就是这个：无论事情向着多么奇葩的方向发展，他都会是风暴之中的不动点。临危不惧就是他的中间名。事实上，有人会说在危险和陷阱面前，他会是个更强的人，处在他的最佳状态。所以在Sherlock第一次向他讲解这个实验计划、而且用激将法让他接受挑战的时候，他探测危险和陷阱的雷达就已经激活了，所以他感觉……很平静。

这会继续下去的。他会继续做下去。

坦白来说，他现在感觉到一阵兴奋和紧张混合着的感觉安静地（有的时候不那么安静地）蜷曲在他的胃和蛋蛋的一角。那个，确实不能不承认他兴奋了，毕竟——

_他即将要有两个晚上在监管下做真的极其非常多次的性爱，和Sherlock安排的床伴们，而他甚至不会太满意。这让他感到不可思议地舒坦。_

_他要秀出来他的床上功夫有多棒。_

_他要秀给 Sherlock看。_

_他要看着Sherlock做爱了。_

说句实话，John实在是太他妈的好奇了，甚至于在内心开始接受这种奇葩的情境了——而且不管怎么说，自从他站到221B的台阶上之后，他就已经接受了多得要死的 _奇葩事儿_ 了——他感到的更多的是对即将到来的事情的好奇。

在John认识Sherlock的一年多时间里，他从来没见过他跟男人调过一次情。而且显然，Hudson夫人和Lestrade这些认识Sherlock时间更长的人也从来没见过他这样做——没兴趣，没同伴，从来没有过。但是现在John Watson要看到Sherlock的另一面了。的确，置身于他会看着的那种情境下实在是操蛋的可怕，但是他还是不得不觉得自己很幸运——并且依旧好奇。Sherlock喜欢男人，到目前为止John也就知道这么多了，因而他很难把这个概念具象化。他在上面？还是在下面？他喜欢给别人口活吗？喜欢让人给他做吗？他是怎么做到一直和其他人保持冷淡和疏离的？他在床上也这么冷静客观吗？还是会彻底变样？这个高反天才真的能 _感觉_ 那些吗？

或许那样脑补他最好的朋友太不合适了——好吧，这 _的确_ 是彻头彻尾的不当行为。但是Sherlock是那么……该死的高深莫测，那么冷淡和难以接近。John不得不承认他渴望看到他朋友的另一面。John在心里把它合理化了——这是个增进感情的实验，不是吗？这是‘爷们能做的事儿’——算是吧。在这个实验之后，他和Sherlock就能毫不忌讳地谈论性和姑娘们了（还有小伙子们），这不是挺健康的吗？这不是会把他们变成更好的朋友吗？到时候他就能这么跟Sherlock说话了——“嘿，当个性压抑的混蛋挺变态的，你干嘛不去酒吧找个金发酒保亲热一下？”不管怎么样，感觉还是有点进步的。

John扫视过GV网站上的一片缩略图，他只穿着自己松垮的旧短裤和宽敞的T恤，床头柜上放着一管润滑，阴茎已经为这个训练项目稍稍激动‘起来’了。

John曾经看着不少毛片撸过，毕竟他一度待在军队里。但是GV听起来还真不怎么吸引人。不管怎样，他得让自己适应这个，还得从中学点技巧。

他看着那堆口交的缩略图，终于找到了一个似乎还能看下去的。他需要先把自己想成这一行为的 _接受方_ 。这是个循序渐进的活儿。

他开始放刚才选的那部片子。一个黑头发的年轻人——不超过二十岁——正在舔着一根半硬的阴茎，他舌尖的挑逗让它完全兴奋了起来，然后他向上望着另一个人没照进屏幕的脸。啊，这真是……挺好的。John的阴茎也开始硬了。

黑发青年的舌头压上现在已经彻底硬了的阴茎头部，反复舔舐过其下的全部长度之后，开始将它含进吸吮，一边朝外面热切地抛着媚眼。

John呻吟了一声，然后往手上挤了些润滑剂，急不可耐地开始了。 _唔，看起来那个人真的挺享受的。_ 他相当喜欢口活，而且自从他上次被人吹过一管之后已经过了好长时间了。

屏幕上的黑发青年长着一张稚气未脱的脸，不是特别健壮，但是John没觉得不舒服。他觉得如果真到了那份上，自己能接受某个特别的人用某种特定方式给他吹箫。当然了，接受和给别人做完全不是一回事儿。

而这还只是个开始。John可不光得给别人口活呢。不，这仅仅是他第一次乱搞男男关系的第一步，这个操蛋的基佬性爱 _奥运会_ 。他研究过Sherlock的那张“表现评估”表，他得证明自己在指交、口交和肛交的方面技术都好才行。关于肛交那项，他认为他得攻受两方面都做好准备，谁知道那受试B喜欢哪个。毕竟，他的目标是让受试B爽到哭，让他得到快感才是得分点，让John自己舒服则不是。

现在他开始希望自己年轻的时候要是跟一两个男人有过经验就好了。他在这方面也不是真的“宁折不弯”。事实上，他在高中的时候确实挺喜欢一个好哥们的。只是那事儿从来没发生过而已。在服役的时候，他要维持作为军医的威信，而做些越界的事情总是不好的。更何况，军队里也有过女人。他还挺喜欢自己花花公子的名声。

而现在他都快四十了，竟然真像个战士一样，为了一场比赛，开始从零做起，准备起同性性爱了，准备让另一个男人在快感中崩溃。但是这么想来，整件事情对John来说就简单多了。只要他能背上往返的所需用品、冲锋枪和二十磅的急救包，他就绝不会只打包一天的必需品。他喜欢挑战。他擅于控制场面。这会是他的第一次，而且可能是 _唯一一次_ 和男人在一起，他会把那些一次性 _做全做好_ ，然后就万事大吉了，而且他绝不会让这事儿上他的遗愿清单的。

倒不是说同性性行为这事儿曾经 _上过_ 他的遗愿清单，但是，那个，聊起自己干过的事儿什么的时候他就有的可说了。或者还是别说。他可能永远不会把这事情说出去。但是他自己心里知道做过这些，以及是为了赢得什么而做的。 _也算经多见广了_ 。

而且他绝对绝对不是小清新。

John的手指太熟悉、也太清楚怎么取悦自己的阴茎了。他一边看着年轻人超棒的口活，一边感到一阵热流蔓延到他的下半身。John的老二想让他的手指继续，再快点， _就要到了_ ，但是他的理智让他停了下来。

他停下了这段口交的视频，加了标签准备过一会儿看。这很棒，相当舒服但不太管用。他得强迫自己走出舒适区。他找到了一段两个男人肛交的视频，稍稍畏缩了一下，但还是点开了。

嗯……下面的男人躺在床上，膝盖抬高到胸前，而在上面的男人，那个运动员身材的小平头撑在他身上，阴茎抽插着带出水声。

John把笔记本放在床头，调了一下显示屏的远近，然后在床上跪起来，用膝盖和一边胳膊肘撑起身子。他想象着自己的身下也躺着一个人。他用一只手圈出一个狭窄紧致的通道，屁股前推，慢慢地插了进去，和屏幕上的男人保持着相同的频率。

 _嗯，对了，很好。_ 他注视着视频中的“受方”——多毛的腿和僵硬的体态让他没什么感觉。但是当他把上一个视频中的那个黑头发的年轻人的形象代入了之后，他的腿似乎哆嗦着下滑了一瞬，腹股沟处的热度更高了。 _啊，更好了。_

视频中的两个人之间的距离太大了，这是为了给摄像机留下空间。真正做起来会感觉更好，是不是？感到一双腿环在他的腰间，可以伏在另一个人的身上休息，两人肌肤相贴。他曾经和女人做过肛交，所以他知道要做什么准备。反正也不会有太大区别。他试着想象当他插进去的时候，感到一根阴茎顶在他的肚子上。

一阵欲望的浪潮攫住了他的五脏六腑。 _是的，这就对了，就像那样。_ 他知道当他在一个女人体内动作的时候该怎样控制自己，怎样增强摩擦的效果。这在男人的身上也一样管用吗？如果John一边抽插，一边俯身下去让他床伴的阴茎在他肚子上磨蹭，那他会不会感觉很爽？John试着动作了一下。 _哦天哪是的，太棒了。_

让另一个男人的鸡巴在他肚子上摩擦的念头本应该让他恶心，但是……这真的相当火辣。John在床上相当会讨人欢心，他爱看他的床伴们高潮的任何样子。让一根相当明显而且绝不会误会的、粗长坚硬而且抽动着的阴茎而非阴核抵着他——虽然在这种姿势下真的很难找到感觉但是——似乎是件挺不错的事儿。或许他该让他的身下人这样射出来？

他把这主意用在他身下的黑发男子的身上，青年开始疯狂地在他身上磨蹭着自己，然后突然全身一僵，哭喊着射了出来，他低沉的声音就像承受着什么疼痛，然后他啜泣起来……John想象着一股火热的精液溅在了他的肚子上，而他依然在他体内抽插着，然后…… _操！_ ……对了，真好。John瞬间停下了向前挺动的动作，手指紧锁着阻止了自己的高潮。

他趴在床上，埋在枕头里喘息着，他的脑子被内啡肽搞得晕晕乎乎，为自己感到相当满意。这不会太差劲的。当然，前提是他们能找得着合适的受试B，一个不会让John从生理上就提不起性趣的人。但是这个他可以控制。他得同意才行。

作为对John的想法有了可喜进步的奖励，他决定允许自己高潮。他翻了个身，飞速脱掉身上的所有衣服，感到在对那些情景的幻想之中他已经——从身到心——完全地准备好了。他想要更多。

他张开自己的双腿，倒了更多的润滑剂，掌心向下，抚摸上自己过热的身体。他闭上眼睛，挺身向上摩擦着自己平直的手掌和手指。是时候转换角色了，试着想象一下有人在他上面，有人在他身体里抽插，当那个男人坚硬的长度推进他、刺激着他的前列腺的时候，他会在他瘦而紧实的小腹上摩擦自己。这会是什么感觉？John从没试过用手指对自己这样做。他曾经有个女朋友偶尔会这么做，但是她从来没找对过地方，而他又不太好意思告诉她这个。  
（插花：花生你找的是啥豪放的姑娘啊OAO竟然敢这么干……本人已经彻底凌乱了）

他的双手已经都很滑了。他让左手留在原位继续抵着自己摩擦，右手向后探去抚摸着入口。他没有做什么浅浅抽插足够长的时间、诱哄着内壁打开然后插进一根手指之类的事情——这也太奇怪了。作为一个医生，他当然知道该怎么找到前列腺。当他轻轻将手指按在自己的前列腺上的时候，他感到一阵电流直接撞到了他的阴茎上，就好像有人狠狠地撸了它一把似的。 _操他妈的见鬼！_ 哇哦。这太激烈了。他都快爽疯了。

有好一阵子，他停下了一切动作，只是粗重地喘息着。他感到难以置信地兴奋。他幻想着他的爱人，一个男人，在他上面停下了动作，好像他在等他准备好一样，灰色的眼睛直视着他。John用力地吞咽了一下。

“好了。”他大声地说道，“做吧。”

然后他开始动了，一边在他张开的手掌中摩擦自己，一边用自己的手指抽插着，每次都擦过他的前列腺，想象着结实、沉重的身体和平坦的胸部压在他的身上。 _那人的小腹苍白而柔软，但是之下的腹肌也很紧实，抵着我的勃起，想要我在他身上戳刺——‘再重一点，John，再用力一点，’灰色的眼睛——不，是棕色；那个男人的眼睛是棕色的——注视着他。_ 现在John想吻他，咬着他丰满湿润的唇瓣把他拉下来，让他们的身体靠得更紧，从胸口到下半身，所有的部分都紧贴着相互摩擦，John会用舌头应和着他抽插的节奏操他的嘴，他的阴茎抵在他柔软细致的皮肤上，一边被操一边一次次地在他身上摩擦着自己，一根完全兴奋的阴茎深深地插在他的体内，愉悦的嘶哑呻吟萦绕在他的耳边，性和麝香的气味——太棒了，太多充盈在体内的感觉了，太他妈的 _无处不在所有一切——_

John像即将窒息一样地尖叫着射了。这是他几个月以来最痛快的一次高潮，或许是从去了阿富汗之后最畅快淋漓的一次高潮。

他一动不动地躺了一会儿，夕阳的余晖照在他的身上，他感到相当心满意足。他已经能靠想象着操男人和被男人操而射出来了，这比他预想中的第一次训练进度要大大地超前了不少。  
（忍不住的吐槽：卧槽医生你这是白昼宣淫你知道吗你的节操呢……！）

直到一小时之后，在他冲澡的时候，他才开始有些微担心，自己是不是有点 _太_ 喜欢那个幻想了。或许这只是因为这是他的第一次尝试以及某种意义上隐含的下流色彩导致的？在现实中又不会像那样。在现实中可能是体毛纠缠、一团凌乱、尴尬万分以及很可能存在的疼痛。

John Watson将会忍受那些，让自己变得美妙非凡，而且绝不考虑再来一次的问题。就这样。

_**第二周** _

John打开冰箱门找泡茶的牛奶，他对着脱脂的那瓶叹了口气，然后拿过来往杯子里倒。总比什么都没有好，但是也好不到哪儿去。

“你讨厌脱脂牛奶，”Sherlock干巴巴地指出，从显微镜上面看着他，“而且你每天都出门。”

“嗯哼，”John说道，“想减回我在军队的时候的身材来的。”

“John，你的肌张力已经远远高于你这年龄段伦敦男人的平均水平了，甚至比小你十岁的人都强，你完全不需要减肥。”

“是吗？哦，普通的伦敦男人也不需要准备让两个陌生人和他的室友以及老天爷盯着他的光屁股瞧。”

Sherlock又从显微镜上抬起头来，但是他只是看了一眼John的眼睛就开始盯着他的下半身看。然后，他一边皱着眉头回去继续观察实验，一边说道：“受试者B，而且我敢说受试者A也一样，更欣赏持久一点的。更别说我也不需要让你在办事儿的时候晕过去。别减得太瘦了。”

“身材好的人少说话，”John猛地站起来，感到脑袋嗡的一声。都是低血糖惹的祸。

Sherlock看着他的眼睛，看起来挺满意。然后他假笑了一下，“我原来对你购进数量多到不合理的香蕉然后它们神秘消失了的事情感到还算放心，但是看到你一点碳水化合物都不碰，我想我可以猜测那些东西最后一点都没落到你的胃里。”

John脸红了。“闭嘴。”他喝完了茶，把杯子扔到水池里。

“还有，你闻起来有点像火烤香蕉冰淇淋。这挺让人分心的。”

“去健身房了，”John说道。

_**第三周** _

John在开员工会议的时候感觉到口袋里手机在震。他非常明智地关了铃声，但是他还没偏执到关机的程度。不知道Sherlock又有什么事。

在Meyer医生在谈论他上周接到的食物中毒病例的时候，John偷摸拿出手机看了一眼。

_很棒的口交视频，链接点 这里。SH_

John瞬间红了脸，把手机塞回口袋，努力憋住一声紧张的笑。说真的——他过的这叫什么日子啊！

手机又震了。John只忍了十秒钟就又拿出来看。

_注意3分20秒处的技术，包括力度适中的吮吸和刺激包皮系带，以我的经验来说相当有效。SH_

John咬着嘴唇，翘起了二郎腿。他把毛衣往下拽了拽，一直盖过大腿，然后关掉了手机。

Sarah很有些担心地看了他一眼。John转头假装看窗外。

晚上吃过炒菜之后，John提起了这件事。

“Sherlock，你干嘛要短信我黄片链接？”他平静地问道。

“为什么不？”Sherlock皱着眉头叉起一片芦笋，“我看过了，然后觉得这可能对你有点用。你知道吗，John，芦笋含有一种叫做甲硫醇的代谢物，它让你的尿液气味相当浓郁。这对于精液的气味和口感的影响也是一样，所以在实验前三天不要吃它。而我在实验前则要尽可能避免一切十字花科蔬菜。”

“好的，不要芦笋，多谢，Sherlock。”John说道，感觉自己的耳朵都热了，“但是为什么你要帮 _我_ 训练？你可是我的竞争对手。”

Sherlock有些惊讶地抬眼望着他。“我是要打败你，John，不是想看你自取其辱。”

John眯起眼睛。他紧紧闭上嘴忍住无论什么要冒出来的话，慢慢地对Sherlock露出一个微笑，一个不言而喻的挑战。“我们会知道谁赢谁输的，而谁又是那个自取其辱的家伙。”

“嗯哼。”Sherlock回应道。他的视线先是落到了John的嘴唇上，然后才看回自己的盘子，叉了一块鸡肉送到嘴里，心不在焉地嚼了起来。

**B. Sherlock**

============================================================

_Sherlock Holmes_

_3周训练计划_

_1.通知Lestrade下个月不接任何旧案子，八分以下的案子也不接。_

_2.研发催情剂配方，每日定时服用。_

_3.从视觉和触觉两方面刺激性欲，通过实验结果每天至少达到一次高潮。_

_4\. 研究女性解剖学结构，列一张产生快感的不同技术及其有效性的表格。【注意二手数据的必要性】_

 

**_第一周_ **

 

在巴茨停尸间，Sherlock弯下身子看着面前这具23岁的女尸，戴上乳胶手套，抬起她的一条腿放在不锈钢桌面上，然后是另一条。她死前不久刚刚用蜡除过毛，因此她的生殖器看上去相当干净裸露。他小心地分开她的两片阴唇，然后拿出放大镜继续他的研究。

他听到Molly走了进来，但直到他听见她的咖啡杯掉在地上的声音才抬起了头。他不耐烦地看了她一眼，就又回过头来继续手上的活儿。

“你一定是在调查什么案子！”Molly紧张地笑了一声，抓了几张纸巾收拾一地残局。

“一定吗？”Sherlock拿着放大镜靠得更近去观察。阴核真的很小，是不是？或许有人会忍不住使用‘略显不足’这个词。是因为它在死后收缩了吗？他脑内记了一笔，准备回去查。或许各人尺寸不同，而这个女人只是一个不走运的样本罢了。需要更多数据。

他把一根手指伸进了她的阴道，小幅度地探查着。在他身后，Molly发出了一声滑稽的声音。

“你知道，”Molly试图用一种听起来像是在开玩笑的声音强迫自己说道，“如果你想看到真——真的那个……我是说，活着的——”

“这不符合规则。”Sherlock抽出手指，利索地脱掉了乳胶手套，转身看向Molly。“你的脸怎么红了？”

“什——什么规则？”Molly的表情介于“你在胡扯”和极度震惊之间。

“ _规则就是规则。_ 我也想问问能不能给你舔阴，但是这破坏了John定的规矩。”

Molly的脸红得更厉害了。“哦。好吧。”

她转身走开，但过了几分钟她又回来了。“也许我能跟他谈谈？”

“没必要。John绝不会改规则的。”Sherlock往他的电脑上记着注意事项，头都没抬地说道，“再推几具女尸出来？”

Molly张了张嘴，但是一句话都没说出来，就又走了。

* * *

人参，育亨宾，淫羊藿，何首乌，巴西木。Sherlock看着他的本生灯旁边的一排瓶罐和袋子。这些都是他从网上邮购的具有催情功效的草药，现在他要按照自己写的配方来煎药。它们没有一样是像伟哥那样的“化学制剂”，所以严格来说算不上违反了John的规则。倒不是说John会知道他干了这事儿，Sherlock希望能在John从诊所回来前就把药熬完。

Sherlock需要这个配方。他要唤醒他的性欲。

有那么短短的一瞬间Sherlock想到，这样让自己产生性欲可能会出问题，因为在实验之后消除性欲就可能不会那么容易了。但是他可是一个严格自律的男人，因此这没有太困扰到他。毕竟，他曾经用“冷火鸡”*法戒断可卡因，他也可以这样戒断性爱，只要他必须这样做的话。现在他还用不着考虑这个。  
（译注：“冷火鸡”法：突然完全停止使用毒品或戒烟，在S02E02里面医生断掉侦探的烟草供应时候也提到过这个词。）

结果证明，让他自己兴奋比预想中的还要难。

训练的第一天，Sherlock试图自慰，但是他连勃起都没成功。John出门了，Sherlock在网上下载了不少男男爱情动作片。他看了一打视频，没一个让他起兴的。他完全无法关闭大脑，一直在挑剔技术性问题、演员的烂演技以及想着诸如 _“谁会在贴着那种墙纸的屋子里拍片啊”，“他们花多少钱请的这些人啊，简直太差劲了！”，“看看那群胖子，他明显就是个送快递的”还有“拜托！猪都比你们叫唤得像真的！”_ 之类的问题。

当他终于意识到自己已经花了一个多小时分析那堆视频、然而依然没有丝毫勃起迹象的时候，他气愤地关掉了电脑。

* * *

Sherlock已经服用了4天他自制的药了，但是在黄片上还是没动静。难道春药没效果？他感觉全身燥热——而且敏感——全身上下都是这样，就除了他需要唤醒的 _那个地方_ 。他已经失去好几天的宝贵训练时间了。Sherlock需要拟定一个B计划。

到了晚上，John在晚餐后收拾桌子——Sherlock一点都没吃——他躺在起居室的沙发上，四周一片漆黑，十指相对抵在唇边。

在John开启了他典型的母鸡护仔模式、禁止他找床伴之后，他还能试点什么？

 _偷窥_ ——他有个双筒望远镜，可以架在屋顶上。听上去挺无聊。在他看着什么有意思的事情之前，他可能会连着好几个小时只能看到父母给孩子喂饭或者老两口在被子底下滚床。他可以去 _Gay吧_ 。跳舞不算犯规。他会跳舞。但是如果他勃起了，然后只能自己回家解决，这听上去有点悲惨…… _色情电话？_ 不，就算在电话这头他也能知道那头在虚以委蛇，然后他肯定会羞辱那个傻瓜——

“我要早点上床了，”John站在厨房门口说道。他背后的灯光在他身边打出了一周光晕，让军医看上去像是天使一样。

“没长翅膀，”Sherlock嘟囔道。

“什么？”John问道，“你坐在那儿怎么不开灯？要我帮你打开吗”

“不……”Sherlock拉长音阻拦道。

John叹了口气。“好吧。不知道你心情不好，试着多休息会儿。”

John上楼了。

半小时之后，Sherlock依旧在列着选项单子（已经有9条了，虽然有两条在不能出国的情况下完全无法实施），然后一声微弱的声响传进了他的耳朵。他凝神仔细听着。又传来了一声。

Sherlock悄悄站起身来，走到门旁，小心安静地打开了门，把脑袋探出去竖起耳朵听着。

模糊而规律的床垫弹簧吱呀声，和一声几不可闻的呻吟声传了过来。

Sherlock心跳加速，忽然感到有些呼吸困难。当然，John经常自慰，但是Sherlock从没太注意过，仅仅是像知道John喜欢草莓酱或者没睡好一样知道而已。但是这次是不一样的。太不一样了。首先，Sherlock正在想办法性奋起来，而在这屋子里就有个成功案例。其次，他知道John会想什么，他在抚摸着自己，准备着自己，为了让Sherlock看着和女人再和男人做爱的那两天做准备。

Sherlock屏住呼吸，尽全力倾听着。

或许John在想着和一个男人做爱。他会想到那时的场景吗，把一个男人压在扶手椅上操他？他会想到那么做有多棒吗？或者他在想着在Sherlock的面前和一个女人做爱，想着在她体内抽插的时候让Sherlock看着他那么做？这会让John兴奋吗？

至少这的确让Sherlock有感觉了。他感到腹股沟处涌起火热而沉重的渴望。他伸手到睡裤里抚摸他自己已经半硬的下体，如释重负的浪潮冲刷过他的全身。他一直没有意识到之前对自己那毫不配合的性欲有多焦虑。

他尽可能轻声地走了几步，坐在通往John的房间的楼梯最下一级上面。他想走上楼，靠在门边，把耳朵贴在门上听着，但他害怕被发现。在这里，他已经能听得很清楚了。

John的床里面有根老化的弹簧，现在它正在有规律地吱呀作响。一声愉悦的微弱喘息让Sherlock在睡裤里面更紧地握住自己，套弄着。 _哦。_ 这感觉……太美妙了。 _令人震惊地好。_ 下身传来了太多的感觉——兴奋，温热，甜美的疼痛，沉重的欲望。已经有太久、太久的时间他没有感受到这种抚摸自己的快感了。他的身上已经覆上了一层薄汗，无比滚烫。

配方起效了。  
（卷毛，对于这句话我就送你俩字，呵呵。）

弹簧的吱呀声响得更热情了，Sherlock发誓他听到了微弱的水声，或许是快速撸动的声音，还有他听不清的喃喃低语。

Sherlock无比迅速地松开了他的裤子。他需要……高潮。他抚摸着自己。 _哦。 **哦。** 上帝啊。_这愉悦，这无处不在的兴奋，这无比美妙的渴望。他的勃起相当完美——通红坚硬，渗漏着前液。他用唾液快速地润滑了一下手掌，然后就急切地撸了起来。他的头抵着楼梯旁的墙壁，闭上眼睛。每一次套弄都比前一次更好，比前一次让他更热、更硬。哦，自从他上次有这种感觉之后已经有 _几年_ 了。有什么在他的下腹不安地绞缠着。

 _John。_ Sherlock想象着John在房间里、在床上的画面。他直直地跪着，在Sherlock的脑海中，他双腿大大地张开，完全赤裸着，往自己的拳头中推进抽出。 _天啊，是的。_ Sherlock听着床垫弹簧的响声，无意识地随着这节奏套弄着自己。

John跪着向自己的手中戳刺着，他会幻想着有什么人在他身前吗？他会幻想有个女人跪趴在他身前打开她自己，而他在她身体里冲刺吗？他会不会偶尔望向那空荡的角落，幻想着Sherlock坐在那里看着他？John会喜欢这样吗？这会不会让他更硬？Sherlock本不应该想这些的，不应该想到John。但是John已经证明了他比Sherlock想象的更难揣摩，更难预测。这太棒了。

又或者John在想着一个男人，他在幻想着自己是在紧窄的后穴中抽插。John是强壮的，身心皆是，但他又是个保守的男人。Sherlock甚至从未看到过他脱掉衬衫的样子。他赤裸而激情的样子是什么样的？他的那话儿又是什么样的？他袒胸露怀、在高潮中双颊通红、两眼失神的时候又是什么样子？如果Sherlock转过头去看向身后——不，位置不对——如果他在角落中看着John和一个男人在一起呢？他在狠狠地操他？毫不留——

Sherlock射了。他本来没打算这么快就射出来，但是他脑海里那些画面实在是太过情色了。高潮强烈地冲击着他，他狠狠咬着自己没被占用的那只手，阻止即将脱口而出的尖叫。他射得那么猛烈，一股股精液溅在了他的衬衫上，他的下巴上，甚至溅到了墙纸上和楼梯上。从他上次高潮到现在已经好长时间了，大概有几个月，他有太多的东西要存储进去。

_哦上帝啊，哦……这真是……挺好的。_

他在楼梯上喘息着，允许自己先休息一会儿，再脱下衬衫擦干净墙面和楼梯。当他退回楼梯间的时候，他能听到John还在激烈地继续。Sherlock感到一阵小小的愤恨，为了在持久力上没有比过John。但是仅限今晚。他最后会胜利的，这就够了。

_**第二周** _

Sherlock坐在桌前，手边堆了一圈的书籍和装订好的文章。书籍包括 _马斯特斯和约翰森*，我们的身体我们做主，怎样变身完美情人（给男人讲讲女人），取悦她的101种方式_ ，一篇关于G点的文章， _印度爱经_ ，以及半打其他的书。Sherlock的笔记本电脑上列着一张涵盖面广泛的Excel表格。  
译注：马斯特斯和约翰逊：美国著名性医学专家，同时也在研究过程中结为一对夫妇。他们所著的几本书都相当知名，影响最大的当属下文提到的《人类性反应》一书，在性高潮领域的研究是当时最为详尽的（个人认为，以卷福的尿性肯定是拿这书当小黄书看的）。强烈推荐给喜欢学术考据的姑娘们（以及可能存在的小伙子们），看完这本书肯定能让你增长不少知识，而且以后可以很欢脱地挑小黄文中出现的错啦【喂】~当然这本书中所提到的一些观点到现在还有争论，但是已经算是可信度相当高的了。

John在Sherlock的桌子前好奇地停了下来。他无视了Sherlock“走开，John”的背景音，随手拿起一本参考书，看了一眼标题，翻了两页，又放了下来。

“不好意思，John？我在努力工作。”

“这些都是关于女人的。”John说道。

“对于显而易见的事物，你一如既往地有着优秀的观察力。”

“你就为了和女人做一次，做了这么多研究？”John扬起一边眉毛问道。

Sherlock顺着他的目光看回去，面色如常。“害怕了？”

John露出一个大大的微笑，显得既危险又自得。这让Sherlock脑内的某个部分呜咽了一声。

“完全没有。”John说道，“请。一字一句地细细读，做你的小表格去吧。”

他扔下手里拿着的那本书，大步走开了。Sherlock感到极端愤怒。

“我希望你喜欢GV，顺便说一句，”Sherlock连头都没抬，干巴巴地说道。他没有看到，但是他感到John转过了身子。“虽然和真实场景不怎么像。”

Sherlock把左手，就是对着John的那只手，放在了左膝上，然后沿着腿慢慢向上滑去，直到他的手盖在了他正开始从裤子里苏醒的勃起上面。

John发出了一声柔软的、像是卡住了一样的呻吟，然后匆忙离开了。

Sherlock笑了。

_**第三周** _

Sherlock全神贯注地看着马斯特斯和约翰逊的《人类性反应》中的一页，上面写道：

_Demisexual(暂译为半无性恋)——是指某些通常不对男女任何一方有性反应，只有当他们与某人有强烈的感情联系的时候才会产生性欲的人。_

Sherlock惊讶于自己还能更新对自身的认识，尤其是到了这个年龄更是。但是这符合事实。Victor，Seb，他对于陌生人的缺乏性欲，色情片对他毫无效果。当然了，没有人能轻易让他产生任何形式的感情，他一直不需要性爱，或许这并非他引以为豪的自我约束的成果。

而他这几周以来他成功地性唤起，保证每天一两次的自慰频率，并且能够获得极度快感的事实，完全是由于一个因素的刺激—— _John。_

Sherlock无法否认。他甚至都不用听着John手淫才能达到高潮，他只要想着那个就够了。当然了，之前他总会在某种程度上被John吸引，但是他还能忽略掉那个。现在他每天都想着他的室友自慰，假装这吸引力不存在就太困难了。在John看不到的时候，他很难不去盯着他看，很难看着他的头发却不用手指梳理它们，很难看着他的双唇却不去想亲吻它们的滋味，很难不去盯着他的手、他的肩膀、他的屁股。当John走过他身边的时候，甚至控制住去触碰他的欲望也变得如此艰难。仅仅和John共处一室他就能勃起。

他快要走到危险的领域了。Sherlock感到一阵惊惶，这令他感觉胃里有些不舒服。他最好早些抽身而退。他不想要一段爱情，他也不能冒失去John的友谊的风险。他不能拿他的真心做赌注。而且即使他，Sherlock，真的准备孤注一掷，也是毫无意义的。因为John喜欢的是女人。

Sherlock必须继续这个实验，然后再找到戒断的办法。他会继续下去，他必须如此。在结束之前，他只能继续利用John来让自己兴奋起来，他别无选择。

而John永远不会知道这一切。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **原作者的话：**  
>  嗯哼——这篇文比我预期中要紧张和深刻得多了。还有好多可写的，我觉得这章还可以继续但是……我知道你们大概都等着下面的比赛开始呢。那就再等一章吧——下一章要挑选受试者，看看John和Sherlock从哪里找来的受试A和B。我希望在一周之内完结它。多谢你们的评论！请告诉我你都喜欢和讨厌什么。毕竟，这可关乎你们的快乐~;-) XA  
> 


	5. 面试

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章中，John和Sherlock面试了受试者，有争执有欢笑，而且两人对之后要发生的事情丝毫不知。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  __ **作者的话：**  
>  本章中的一个男性原创角色被我命名为Ryan，向“无聊之治”致敬——我称之为福华同人肉文中的“乱世佳人”。并非相同角色，只是名字相同而已。现在继续看吧……  
> 

  
**Londonswingtime.co.uk:诚征女友  
男性，30岁左右，黑发，高挑，英俊；男性，30岁以上，金发，迷人。二人合征短期女性性伴侣。条件：年龄20至40岁之间，身材娇小窈窕。A罩杯优先。有意者请电邮我们照片与个人简介。**

**Londonswingtime.co.uk:诚征男友  
男性，30岁左右，黑发，高挑，英俊；男性，30岁以上，金发，迷人。二人合征短期男性性伴侣。条件：年龄25至40岁之间，黑发，体型偏瘦，中性气质，身材好。有意者请电邮我们照片与个人简介。**

* * *  
John越过Sherlock的肩膀，在他身后倾身看他笔记本电脑上的照片。Sherlock小小地躲闪了一下，但是John没有注意到，他正在专心看屏幕。

“她挺不错的。”John指着一个长着一头浓密的红色卷发的姑娘说道。她身材纤细，脸上点缀着几颗可爱的小雀斑。

Sherlock哼了一声。“仔细看看墙上的钟和她polo衫的领子就知道了，这是98年的照片。如果她依旧美貌，她会把她的近照发来的。”

“有道理。那这个黑头发的呢？她挺可爱。”

“看看她的嘴，”Sherlock冷笑道，“不像是合上嘴唇，倒像是紧紧闭着嘴。她的牙一定不好看。”

“你又没见过。”

“我犯过错吗？”

John翻了个白眼。“在 _哈莉_ 那件事上？但是好吧，继续。”

Sherlock点开另一张照片。照片上的女人从背后把一条腿举高，看上去是专业摄影，是在瑜伽房照的。

“啊， _不错。_ ”John热心地说道。

“你是因为她会柔术才喜欢她的。”

“你说得就像这不是件好事似的。不管怎么说，你要身材好的——她身材超棒。胸也不大。而且是金发。”

Sherlock在笔记本上写下了她的联系方式。“好吧，John，我还是能注意到她的发色的。看看她会不会同意来面试吧。”

“我认为你可能会喜欢这位。”Sherlock打开一张照片。照片上的女人看上去很严肃，黑头发，眼神凌厉，擦着闪亮的唇膏。

“不。”John毫不犹豫地说道，“她看上去就像会被斑点狗追着跑似的*。”  
（译注：医生指的是《101忠狗》里面的那个坏女人啦，不过侦探描述的感觉挺熟悉的嘛，某人你拿你的性转女体来捣什么乱啊你个熊孩子【。）

“有意思。”Sherlock往他的笔记本上又记了两笔。

他点开下一张照片。这女人——这女孩——穿着一套拉拉队服，活力四射，胸前举着两团拉花。

John深呼吸了一下。“这 _合法_ 吗？她看起来绝不超过16岁。”

“她 _说_ 她19岁。”Sherlock说道，查看着她的邮件信息。

“呃，不。她有两个账号，没有登记生日，”John说道，“这就够能怀疑她的其他事情了。”

“ _很有意思。_ ”Sherlock说道，又记了两笔。

“这网站叫什么来的？”John问道。

Sherlock从他室友的手中抢过笔记本电脑。“别管那个了。专心。我们今天就收到这么几张女性的照片，但是我可以把广告置顶。要不要看看男性应征者？”

Sherlock转头看向John。John站得这么近，他闻上去带着伯爵红茶和诊所的味道，不那么像John自己的味道。John伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。Sherlock眯起眼睛看着他。紧张？有兴趣？反正肯定不是害怕。

John点点头作为回答。Sherlock转开了视线，把一些照片存进了名为“受试者B”文件夹里，然后打开了第一张。

一个年长的男人，自称自己39岁，但看起来像42的，不过不算难看。黑发有些发白了，留着胡茬，穿一身正装。

“不。”John说道。

Sherlock什么都没说，只是在电脑上做了个标记，点了下鼠标继续。

下一位矮而结实，穿着橄榄球队服，棕色皮肤，像是高加索和东印第安人的混血。Sherlock这样猜测。他长相平平，但眼睛很诱人。

“不。”John说道。

Sherlock标记了一下，点鼠标继续。

下一个是个粗脖子肌肉男，剪着圆寸，穿着解开扣子的衬衫和卡其色裤子。美国人，运动员，棕色头发。

“不。”John说道。

下一个，看起来像Mike Stamford年轻10岁又减了20磅的样子。聪明，带着眼镜。

John摇了摇头。“不行。”

下一个，黑人，看上去挺潮。穿着夹克衫，系领带。表情傲慢，有个大鼻子。

“不。”John说道。

“你连看都没看。”Sherlock带着些许失望说道，虽然他无法自制地为此感到一阵隐秘的欣喜。可惜这只能说明John _的确_ 对男人没兴趣。

John揉了揉脸。“我 _看了_ 。我只是——这又不是伦敦所有可供选择的男同性恋。”

“出色的观察力。是的，在更大的社区中至少还有5个可供选择的男同性恋或者双性恋男性。毕竟我是今天才发的广告。”

John没精打采地叹了口气。“我想我得喝一杯。”

* * *

John穿着他的那件崭新的红色扣角领衬衫，以及他最显身材的一条牛仔裤——至少别人是这么告诉他的。而Sherlock，一如往常，好像刚从T台上走下来似的，穿着紧身白衬衫和修身的灰色西装。他的黑色卷发令人烦躁地完美，无比镇定地坐在椅子上，全神贯注地飞快在手里的记事板上写着什么。

“你怎么能这么淡定？”John问道，一边来回转悠，一边在裤子上蹭着手心里的汗。

“我为什么不淡定？”Sherlock没费心看他一眼，手上也没停下。

“嗯，我们要面试五个人，而且希望其中两个在接下来的几周里会和我们做爱。”

“那紧张会有助于提高面试效率吗？”

“不，只会提高让我想揍你的概率而已。”

Sherlock抬头看向John，医生在扶手椅里面坐下，但是依旧紧张地抖着腿。

“John，我看到过你在酒吧里跟陌生人搭讪，到底为什么你现在会这么紧张？这些人回复了我们的广告，而且他们看到过我们的照片。他们会来这里就是为了和我们做爱。”

“嗯，首先，其中两个是 _男人_ 。其次，这就是很……诡异。在广告里面你没告诉他们是要和我们之一做爱然后让另一个看着，不然他们肯定会退出的。他们不会拿东西砸我们就算好的了。”

Sherlock哼了一声。“我敢肯定上那种乱搞网站的都有点怪癖，我们跟那些基佬差不多而已。”

John畏缩了一下。“别用‘基佬’那个词。”

“而且他们总还可以 _拒绝_ 的。”Sherlock说道。

门铃响了。

* * *

**_WENDY_ **

“哦，天哪，你们身材真好！你们俩都系！”Wendy撩了撩自己的黑色长发，挺起她那丰满的漂亮胸脯说道。她咬着下唇，然后充满暗示意味地缓缓舔过她那珊瑚色的唇瓣。注意到Sherlock完全无动于衷之后，她转向了显然更懂的John。他眼睛都看直了，口水都快流出来了。  
（医生你醒醒咱不至于的啊……好歹也是上过三大洲美女的人啊咱有点出息【被一枪爆头）

“是的，多谢夸奖。”Sherlock说道，走过去一把架起了她。

“哦，是的，小甜亲。我喜欢强势点的，但是我才刚到呢。”

“你已经让我们印象很深刻了。我们会再联系你的。”

“她身材超棒！”在Sherlock把她推出门外之后，John抗议道。

“我是绝不会跟Eliza Doolittle*上床的。”Sherlock咬着牙说道。  
（译注：Eliza Doolittle：奥黛丽·赫本在《窈窕淑女》中的角色，说话有口音，和这位姑娘一样……）

“你知道《窈窕淑女》？”John惊讶地问道。

“这又能有什么区别？”

“说真的？奥黛丽·赫本？她的唇形 _那么_ 好看，谁会在乎她说什么啊。”

“我会。她在开始十秒钟之后就让我心烦意乱了。”

John想了想。“或许她能接受在你那局戴上口塞，我们可以假装说你超喜欢那个。”他满怀希望地说道。

Sherlock瞪了他一眼。“事实上，口塞听起来的确有种特别的吸引力，John，尤其是在这种情况下。但是，我 _不会_ 把它用在Wendy身上。你该记得我们两个都有否决权的。 _否决_ 。”

“你真混蛋。”John抱起胳膊说道。

**_MIRANDA_ **

敲门声响起，Sherlock大步走过去开门。门口站着一个金发有些泛白的女人，瘦削，日光浴有些过度。她打量着Sherlock的身体，微笑道：“你好，我——”

“在网站上放的是18岁女儿的照片，”Sherlock说道，“一点建议：诚实是最好的礼貌。”

他直接在她面前关上了门。

“嘿！”John跳了起来，他狠狠地剜了Sherlock一眼，打开门，追着高跟鞋的声音从楼上跑了下来。Sherlock听着John语无伦次的道歉，重重地关上了前门。

John跺着脚回来了，沉重的脚步声相当不祥。Sherlock吸了吸鼻子，然后走到厨房去烧水。

“Sherlock，”John一边说一边走进了厨房。他用那种“我好言好语跟你说话是为了不吼你”的声音说道：“这些人是受了你的， _我们的_ 邀请才到这里来的。你 _要_ 礼貌。”

“看在老天的份上，John，她说她25岁！她以为我们是 _瞎子_ 啊！怎么会有人这么蠢？”

“我不管。”John抱起手臂怒视着他说道，“她是错了，但是她应该得到礼貌的回绝。人都是有感情的，你知道，尤其是当涉及到性的时候。拒绝是很伤人的。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼。“你太好心了。”

“不，我只是 _不残忍_ 而已，这有区别。”John越过他去拿水池边壁橱里的杯子。他的套头衫被拉高了，显露出他被牛仔裤包裹着的臀部，和背上的一小溜光裸平滑的蜜色肌肤。

Sherlock紧紧攥着壶把，虽然水都要烧开了。他转开视线说道，“好吧，可以，照你说的做。我……我来泡茶。你去坐下。”

John扑哧一声笑了，摇了摇头，放下杯子转脸看向Sherlock，靠在台子上说道：“你做了让步但是没闹别扭，给我泡茶，而且我们一起面试床伴。我昨晚开的那瓶酒里肯定有妖怪钻出来了。”

Sherlock低笑了一声。“我敢肯定你能想出三个更好的愿望，John。”该死的，他的声音听起来低沉而沙哑。他不能再说话了。

水还在烧着，还没有开，还没有。是不是有句谚语说的就是现在这种情况来的？他肯定是把它删掉了。而John，就站在一步开外的地方，穿着那条该死的性感的牛仔裤靠在柜台上。他吸引着Sherlock，就像磁铁吸引着铁屑一样。Sherlock收回四下游移的视线，大胆地和John对视着。第一次，他没有试图对此做任何掩饰，而立刻John就看懂了。他依旧站在那里，看着Sherlock，两眼之间因为疑惑而皱起了小小的一道沟壑。Sherlock感到从一股烧灼感他的胃里蔓延到颧骨上，而看见John的脸上也像应和一般泛起了红晕。John舔了舔嘴唇，更深地皱起了眉。“Sherlock？”

门铃响了。

John摇了摇头。“呃——这次 _我_ 来吧。”他说道，“你给我 _谨言慎行_ 。”

_**MICHAEL** _

“那么，你是做什么工作的，Michael？”John问道，喝了口茶。

Michael很有魅力，褐色头发，穿着皮夹克和牛仔裤，看上去比他的实际年龄更小。他有些做作地拿起他的那杯茶，用那双短粗僵硬的手猥亵一般抚摸着它。John的视线跟着他手势看过去，盯着那双手看了一阵子，然后脸红地转开了视线。

“我是一个——”

“他在修理店工作，修理老式摩托车。”Sherlock用无聊的语气说道，“很可能是在切尔西，因为他倒了一次火车才到这里。袖口的油腻显然是在给二战时期的车子打蜡的时候弄到手上的，他还没挣到给自己买辆车的钱。显然。”

“你查过我还是怎么的？”Michael警惕地说道，“我是说，我没——”

“给我们你的真名。我知道。”

“别担心，他经常这么干，”John说道，“他能看穿别人。”

Michael没被他说服。他在John和Sherlock之间来回看，好像他们随时会掏出什么证件似的。然后他稍微放松了一点，说道：“唉，不管怎么说，你们长得都挺不错。你们两个都是。虽然你老了点。”

他看着John这么说道。John紧紧地闭着嘴。

“不是说我介意这个，”Michael说道，“只要你们两个一起就行。”

Sherlock叹了口气，仰起头看着天花板。 _就凭你_ ，他无声地说道。但John看得见他的口型。

“脖子挺好看，哥们。”Michael的眼睛顺着那苍白的线条向下看去，“猜你下面肯定也配着一根长家伙。”

“是的，以及你到底多少岁，Michael？”John冷冰冰地微笑了一下，说道。

“我邮件里说了啊，是不？二十二。”

“介意我看一下身份证吗？”

Michael不敢置信地看着他。“他是认真的吗？”他问Sherlock，朝John的方向偏了下头，“ _你们_ 两个？要是我不够年龄就准备把我扔出去是吗？”他哼了一声，“在我有这个，”他摸着自己的裤裆，“而且准备要操你们俩的时候？”

一会儿之后，Michael双脚离地，被愤怒的前军医一路提着领子扔到门口，“跑快点，别让门打了你的屁股！”John朝着台阶吼道。

他摔上起居室的门，发现Sherlock正看着他。“你真应该礼貌一些，John，”Sherlock假笑着说道，“被拒绝的人会很伤心的。”

“闭嘴。”John说道。

**_LENA_ **

 

“我在世界上最好的瑜伽馆里训练过，在洛杉矶，训练了六个月。”Lena盘起她柔软的双腿，微笑了一下。她的牙齿很白，相当配她的棕色眼睛和金发。

“四个月。”Sherlock毫不留情地说道。

“什么？”Lena有些不好意思地看着他。

“别管他，Lena，”John向前倾身，胳膊肘撑在膝盖上，表情相当痴迷。他伸出一只手去，用看起来很友好的力度抓着Sherlock的小臂，尽量不留下瘀痕的那种力度。

Lena看着他俩的互动笑着问道：“所以你们两个是——”

“不，”John说道，放开了手。

“但是我们要玩3P？”Lena在Sherlock和John之间来回看着。她看上去没有被这主意吓退回去，甚至一点点畏缩都没有。

John艰难地吞咽了一下。“呃……不是真正的3P，是——”

“你和John，我看着，”Sherlock不耐烦地插话道。他对Lena假笑了一下，看上去挺迷人，但纯粹是假装的。

Lena看向他。“哦。你就……看着？只做这个？我这么问是因为你太好看了。”

“不完全是这样的——”John说道。

“我确实 _要_ 这么做。你第一次过来的时候是这样，”Sherlock说道，“但是之后——”

John又攥住了Sherlock的小臂，这次捏得更用力了。“Lena，Sherlock想说的是，这是个比较特殊的场景。我们想做的是，首先，我会先和你做爱，Sherlock会在旁边观察，但是不会参与进来。”

Sherlock对“做爱”那个词嘲讽地哼了一声。John更紧地捏了他两下。

“……之后，我们希望你在一周之后回到这里，和Sherlock在一起，然后……然后我看着。我知道这听起来很疯狂，但是——”

Sherlock拿起一张纸，“还有，我们希望你在和我们在一起之后填写这张评分表格。”

他把它递给Lena。John呻吟了一声，抬手捂脸。

“我们 _总有一天_ 要告诉她的，John，”Sherlock说道，“这就是我们面试的 _目的_ 。”

“瑜伽教练啊，”John带着一丝绝望轻声说道。

Lena看着那张表。“你们赌什么？”她问道，挑战似的朝他们扬起一边眉毛。

“啥？”John一脸无辜地问道。

“这是要比你们谁床上功夫更好，对吧？”

“你还不像看上去那么愚蠢，”Sherlock不情愿地说道，“有求知欲。我怀疑身体灵活和脑部的血管收缩刺激有没有什么联系。”

“你是，嗯，对的。这 _是_ 个比赛。”John说道，“但是这不意味着我们会不尊重你或者——”

“所以你们是在告诉我，”Lena打断了他，说道，“我要跟 _你_ 上床——”她瞟了一眼John，“而他”（朝Sherlock点了点头）“看着。然后一周之后我要和你上床，”（来来回回地打量着Sherlock高挑的身型）“而他”（朝John飞了个媚眼）“看着。你们两个都会拼命取悦我，说服我你们是上帝赐给女人们的最佳情人？”

John发现自己张着嘴，他赶紧回过神来，说道，“这……嗯，差不多就是这样，是的。”

Lena笑了。“亲爱的 _上帝啊_ ！我就知道这网站会有惊喜的！我要在哪儿签名？”

**_RYAN_ **

当John打开门看到Ryan的时候，他看到了一个比他高3英寸的男人，浅棕色的头发看上去很柔软，长及肩膀。他很漂亮，表情温和，戴着金属边框的眼镜，有点约翰·列侬的感觉；身材中等，穿着解开一个扣子的卡其色格子衫，和深蓝色双排扣西装。简而言之，他看上去就像他自己描述的那样——一个28岁的高中历史老师。

John决定不去深究为什么Ryan会在这里，他伸出一只手去说道：“你好，Ryan，我是John。”

Ryan握了握他的手，躲躲闪闪地看了John一眼，“你好，John。对不起，我有点……紧张。”

“是吗？我也是。”John咧嘴一笑，“先进来吧。”

“我原来从没做过这种事。”Ryan一边走进门一边说道。

Sherlock根本没费心从椅子上站起来，他的姿势——两脚踩在椅子上窝成一团，十指相对抵在下巴上——相当的Sherlock。他上下打量着他们的来访者，表明他正在“推理”。

John清了清嗓子。“这位是我的室友，Sherlock。”

Ryan看着Sherlock，微微睁大了眼睛，显然被他迷住了。“你好。”Ryan小心地说道。

“你没说谎。”Sherlock说道，“你之前确实没干过这事儿。”

“ _Sherlock，_ ”John警告道，同时Ryan说道，“是的，我确实没有太多荣幸见见其他人。”

Sherlock无视了他们两个，只是露出了一个迷人的微笑，站起来伸出一只手，说道：“Sherlock Holmes。”

John惊讶地眨了眨眼。他从来没见过Sherlock和任何人，在没带手套的情况下，主动握手。

Ryan握了握他的手。“第二次说，你好。”他抬头直视着Sherlock的眼睛说道，“我发现，你说自己‘高挑’真的没有言过其实。”

“是的，在221B，我们也确实会给予你 _非同寻常_ 的体验。”Sherlock看着John，露出了一个意味深长的微笑。

“Sherlock！”John秒懂，脸红了。

“啊。”Ryan说道，显然没有明白。

“请坐。”John说道，想着他能不能找个地缝钻进去算了。

Ryan在沙发上坐下。

“你的面部毛发不是很浓密，”Sherlock盯着Ryan说道，“这很好，是不是，John？”

“Ryan，你要不要喝杯茶？”John压着嗓子说道。

“呃——好的，多谢你。”

John犹豫了一下，忽然意识到他话里的错误。“或许你愿意和我一起去厨房，等我给你泡茶？”

“我很乐意。”

Sherlock没有领会到John的意思，但也没跟着他们去厨房。他就只是安静地抱起手臂，靠在门口，专心地看着John和Ryan。

“这有点尴尬啊，”John按下水壶开关，给了他一个鼓励的微笑。

Ryan的视线在John和Sherlock之间游移。“尴尬对我来说不算陌生，尤其是在约会的时候。但是……这能行吗？说真的？和你们两个一起？”

“我们无可救药地相爱着呢。”Sherlock忧郁地叹了口气，说道。

“没，”John说道，瞪了Sherlock一眼。“他开玩笑的，我俩是哥们，我们没在一起。”

“你伤透我的心啦，John。”Sherlock抬起一只手捂着心口说道。

Ryan看起来完全迷惑了。John觉得自己也要晕了。Sherlock显然在和Ryan玩什么。John不是很确定他要做什么，以及为什么要这么做，但是他决心要说实话。毕竟，Lena很喜欢那个。更何况，无论是让Ryan同意或是拒绝，他都不是很热衷。

“实话告诉你吧，”John说道，“我们打了个赌，看我们谁在那方面更棒。那边那家伙的脑子跟科学家的大脑打了类固醇一样，他搞了个实验计划。这就是你要面对的事情。”

“类固醇对肌肉有效，John，对脑组织无效。”Sherlock好笑地说道。

“那么我到底要面对 _什么_ ？”Ryan问道。

“嗯，你要面对我们两个的魅力攻势，”John说道，“不管有没有魅力吧。你会和Sherlock上床，我看着，一周之后和我上床，他看着。我是说，如果你决定要接受我们的话。”

“别忘了表格，John，”Sherlock说道，“那是最好的部分。”

“是的，在那之后你要做一个问卷，”John翻了个白眼，说道。

Sherlock不知从哪儿拿出了问卷，迈了两大步走到了Ryan的身边，把表格递给他，但是当Ryan伸手来拿的时候，Sherlock却没有松手。那张纸就那么被两人扯着，僵持了几秒钟，Ryan又拉了一下，但Sherlock依旧没松手。Sherlock温暖又冷峻的目光凝视着Ryan的双眼，唇边露出一抹玩味的笑容。Ryan脸红了。

就在Ryan准备松手的时候，Sherlock微微张开了嘴，手指一松，大步走回了门口。他又一副忧郁的样子靠在了墙上，双手背在身后。这个动作，当然了，让他紧得可笑的白色衬衫绷得更紧了，那些扣子像是要崩开一样（还有他什么时候脱掉外套的？）。

John看到了全过程，愣了一会儿，然后感觉有点不舒服。Sherlock已经开始进入情境了，他在Ryan面前假装自己是一个有趣而时尚的同性恋，John看得一清二楚。而且他在 _操他妈的调情_ 。

该死的！没人告诉John比赛已经开始了。他感觉自己像是漏听了比赛开始的铃声，直接被一个左勾拳打懵了。他们甚至还没同意让Ryan加入呢。虽然，坦白来讲，他们也没什么可选的。在他们收到的30张男性候选者的照片中，John只通过了两个。而且另一个是，嗯，Michael。Ryan是唯一的选择了，而现在Sherlock已经领先他两步了，这个混蛋。 _比赛_ 还没开始。

Ryan浏览过整张表格，瞪大了眼睛，“我猜我要给你们两个评个先后了？这有点……嗯……有点过了。”

John从台子上滑下来，走进他。他从Ryan的肩膀上看着表格，说道，“是吗？我可不这么想。没有捆绑，或者鞭打，或者什么的。只是非常……好的……性爱。”

John右手撑着台面，向Ryan靠得更近了，同时上身又向后仰，离Ryan的嘴唇更远。他的红色衬衫在肩膀和胸膛上绷紧（有胸谁都会玩这套）。John在跟女人调情上有一手，而现在他就在凭经验行事。他的视线极缓慢地在Ryan的唇瓣上流连，让他的目光激荡出火热。这热度是真的，但是对Sherlock和他该死的把门口变成性爱休息室的做法的怒火已经压倒其他一切了。Ryan不需要知道这个。

Ryan注视着他，而John也看着他。或许是Ryan并没有他表现出的那么规矩温和，又或者是John比他自己认为的要更加性感，总之，作为回应John漫长的火热注视，那张纸从Ryan的手中滑落在地，他倾身向前，吻了John。

 _哦，操。_ John下意识就要直接推开他，但是在最后一秒他停住了。比Sherlock Holmes技高一筹的喜悦浪潮让他感到头晕眼花，他抬起一只手搭在Ryan的肩膀上，分开嘴唇，轻柔地吸吮着Ryan。Ryan喜欢这个，他过于急切地拉近John，把舌头挤进他的口中。John猜想Ryan已经有一阵子没和什么人在一起过了，John明白这种急切。

这是John第一次亲吻一个男人。感觉……并不坏。没什么值得大书特书的，虽说不像烟花一样绚烂，但也并不令人厌恶。Ryan……没什么威胁感。他有些细碎的胡茬，嘴唇也不像女人的一样柔软和甜美。但是只要John闭上了眼睛，这就只是一个温暖的口腔了。Ryan的接吻技术相当好。

然而，当水壶的尖啸声突兀地响起的时候，John终于回过神来。他退开了。

“时机不好，”John说道，给了Ryan一个挑逗的微笑，然后开始泡茶。他完全没敢看Sherlock。

“事实上，我在学校喝过茶了。”Ryan的声线有些颤抖，说道，“不用管我了。”

“那么你想去看看我们公寓的其他房间吗？”Sherlock建议道，声音有些沙哑。

John转过身去，正好看见Sherlock对着Ryan露出了一个富有欺骗性的微笑，似乎完全没被那个吻烦扰到。他看上去…… _操_ ，性感得迷死人。他的双颊染上了一抹绯红，灰绿色的眼睛深沉而危险……在此之前John从未见过他这幅样子， _诱人的样子_ 。该死的，他干的够好。

“好——好的，”Ryan说道。Sherlock伸出手来，手心向上，Ryan走向他，握住了他的手。Sherlock带着他走出去。Ryan一边走，一边回过头来歉意地看了John一眼，John朝他鼓励地笑了笑。 _没事的，真的没事。_

一到他们都看不到他了之后，John的笑容就立刻消失了。

卧室。该死的。John真想跟上去看看。

十分钟之后，Ryan站在221B的门口向他们告别。John和Sherlock都走到楼下。John倚在拥挤的门旁，给了Ryan一个慵懒的、长久的微笑，而Sherlock依旧握着Ryan的手，轻轻按揉着他的指关节，一双灰绿色的眼睛专注地看着他。Ryan完全不知所措了。

“那么，”Ryan说道，清了清喉咙，“你们会让我知道结果的吧。电邮？”

“我们会再联系你的。”John说道。

“很快。”Sherlock保证道。他依依不舍地放开了Ryan的手。

“嗯。我是说……好的。”Ryan在门口又站了一会儿，好像不确定要往哪边走似的，完全无视了身后来了又去的好几辆车。

Sherlock搭上他的肩膀，把他转过身去，轻轻地推了他一下。

“再见了，Ryan，”Sherlock说道。

“再见。”John说道，“很高兴见到你。”

他们关上了门。

* * *

门刚一关，Sherlock就转过身去不看John。但是他冲上楼梯的时候梗着脖子的样子清清楚楚地表明着，他很愤怒。

“这他妈的又算什么！”John跟在这个犯脾气的人后面跑上楼，朝他吼道。

“你问我？”Sherlock吼回来，转身想要直接把起居室的门摔在John脸上——John推了回去。“我可不是那个在他进了房子之后把舌头伸到他喉咙里八分二十秒的人，‘我绝对不是gay’先生！”

“是 _他_ 亲的 _我_ ，Sherlock！”

“是的，在你带着你那‘快来操我’的眼神倚在台子上之后！”

Sherlock在屋子愤怒地大步转来转去。

“我是在你靠在门口试图崩开你该死的扣子 _之后_ 才那么做的！”John说道，上前两步朝那些讨厌的珠母纽扣证明似的挥了挥手，“更别提你拿那张该死的问卷玩的那个阴茎角力的小游戏了！”

“阴茎角力，”Sherlock嘲讽地说道，一根手指点着嘴唇，“唔，我还真没听说过递张纸能用这种词来形容。”

“因为没别人会递张纸都搞他妈的那么多暗示，我真奇怪那张纸没烧着！你该死的还带他参观这操蛋的公寓，看什么，洗衣篮还是牙刷缸？搞笑呢？拉着他的手！”

“在你的小炫耀之后我必须做点什么！”Sherlock恶狠狠地说道，“你跟那个人在厨房里 _又亲又抱_ 。”

“又不是我起的头！”John说道，又向前走了一步，“你从进门就开始跟他调情。怎么，他对你的口味？”

“显然你觉得Ryan可以接受，我只是想确保他不会拒绝。”

“扯淡！”

这时候，他们两个差点在屋子中间面对面撞在一起。Sherlock几乎是威慑地挺直身子俯视John，而John根本没费那个事，只是紧紧攥着拳头，抬头看着Sherlock。他的表情说着， _你敢推我。试试看啊。_

“嫉妒？”Sherlock眯起眼睛问道。

“ _竞争，_ ”John说道，眯起眼睛看了回去。

他们站在那儿瞪着对方，除了头骨先生之外没有任何旁观者。时间一分一秒地流逝。终于，他们之间的张力变得让人无法忍受，必须有什么事情来打破它。然后，他们一齐爆笑起来。

“哦天哪，这太滑稽了，”John边笑边说道，“这肯定是我这辈子干过的最疯狂的事儿。我是说，除了爆炸什么的之外。”

“你看见他走时候的表情了吗？”Sherlock笑得抽噎着说道，“他就好像刚被天上掉下的柠檬派砸了一样，在他记起他住哪儿之前，他至少还得迷糊二十分钟。”

John笑得打跌。他倒在一旁的沙发上，靠在靠背上咯咯笑，“哦，操，我真为他感到难过，被我们两个逼成那样！这就好像：‘爱：终极决斗’”

“小白脸大战，”Sherlock哼哼着说道。

“拯救大兵瑞恩（Ryan）！”John忽然冒出一句。

“凸出部战役！”Sherlock接道。  
（译注：凸出部战役（Battle of the Bulges）是二战的三大著名战役之一，是希特勒以重兵在阿登高原对盟军发动的战略性反攻战役，这也是希特勒在西线发动的最后一次反攻，因德军的中部战线推进较快形成凸出部而得名。发生在1944年的比利时，最后盟军惨胜。此次战役相当值得反复研究，也有相关游戏能搜索到，感兴趣的机油们可以搜来玩~当然啦，这句话卷福的第二重猥琐意思大家都懂得。【又话唠了，跪）

他们笑得太激烈了，John觉得他都要笑尿了。但是最后他终于渐渐平静了下来。

“可怜的傻瓜，”John说道，“我原来还为他感到难过呢，如果他不是要和 _你_ 上床的话。这对于一个谦逊有礼的高中老师来说也太高端了。这么一想真是没什么可同情他的。”

Sherlock不笑了。

“怎么了？”John问道。

“你刚才在泡茶。”Sherlock朝厨房那边瞟了一眼。

“哦，是啊。”

John泡好两杯茶之后递给Sherlock一杯。

“那么……Lena和Ryan？”Sherlock说道，举了举杯子。

“Lena和Ryan。”John应和道。两人碰了下杯子。

“我今晚给他们发邮件。”Sherlock说道。

“好的。”John说道。

然后瞬间，他们都震惊了一下。这件事真的定下来了。

**_掷硬币_ **

第二天早上上班前，John吃着早餐，Sherlock穿着他的蓝色睡袍进了厨房。

“你起得挺早。”John说道。

“没睡。”Sherlock把一枚硬币放在桌子上。

“干嘛？”

“Lena和Ryan都接受了。现在我们需要定日期。我们同意掷硬币决定先后的，记得吗？”

“他们……接受了？他们同意了？”John有些脸红，“呃。好吧。”他拿起硬币，“不是说我信不过你，但是……我确实信不过你。”

“那么你来。”

John弹起硬币，它在空中翻了四次之后，John一把抓住它扣在小臂上。“你选哪面？”

“背面。”Sherlock说道。

John抬起手。正面朝上。

“选一个吧，John。谁先来？Lena还是Ryan？”

“Lena，”John毫不犹豫地说道。

Sherlock在厨房的一把椅子上坐下，打量着John的面容。“有趣。”

“别告诉我你没想到。”

“你一向比较保守。我以为你会想让我先来。”

“不。”John果断而平静地说道。

Sherlock依旧打量着他。“这是你的战术。你以为如果我和Lena不行的话，你就不用再和Ryan来一次了。你在逃避。”

John摇了摇头。“我没有试图逃避和男人上床这件事。我练习过。我准备好了。”

Sherlock歪着头，说道：“那么就是，你用你的强项开场。你以为你能吓退我。”

John大笑，“我不会告诉你我这么做的原因的。你要是不知道那是活该。你决定了要赌什么了吗？因为我定好了。”

“说说看。”Sherlock说道。

“如果我赢了，而且我 _会_ 赢的，你要洗两个月的碗， _每天_ ，而且不许抱怨。”

Sherlock哼了一声。“一个月。”

“先说你的，然后我们再谈。”

“当然。在我战胜你之后，两个月之内你不许再抱怨任何有关我实验的事情，包括冰箱里的残肢，试剂，气味，或者任何不会引起人类死亡的事故。一个词都不许说。”

“没问题。但是如果你定了两个月，那我也要两个月。”

“‘不抱怨’是被动的，‘刷碗’是主动的，而且要浪费时间。时间减半是合理交易。”

“你非得这么干，是不是？”John哼了一声。

“这很明显。但是如果你不同意的话，我们还是可以征求第三方意见的。”

“哦，我答应，行了吧！但是我的‘一个月’是指阳历的整一个月，不是四周。”

“我要是有案子怎么办？”

“ _特别是_ 在你有案子的时候。”

Sherlock考虑了一下。“同意。”他伸出手去，John隔着桌子握了握他的手。

Sherlock修长的手指包裹着他的。Sherlock有双相当漂亮的手，John想到。他不只一次这么想过了。大而优雅，细而不弱。那是双有力的手，一双小提琴家的手，一双只要想要就能够带来毁灭的手。它握得紧紧的，而且令人惊讶地温暖。

John看了看他们的手。他知道他之前也握过Sherlock的手，但是太短暂了，他不记得当时的场景是什么样的。

但他 _的确_ 记得Sherlock昨天握着Ryan的手，在门旁，他的拇指在Ryan的指关节上缓缓地画着圈。John不是特别介意这个场景。他完全不在意。他缩回了手。

Sherlock若有所思地看着他。“那么，这周五晚上开始怎么样，John？”

John点了点头。“是的，我准备好了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __**原作者的话：**  
>  下一章，亲爱的们，奥运会要开始啦~第一局：John和Lena。  
> 


	6. 第一局：John x Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章中，John努力忽视屋里的某个大家伙（直到他无法继续忽视为止），和Lena上床了。而Sherlock了解到了John Watson有多了不起。  
> 

  
John在卧室的镜子前打量着自己，新熨过的很配他的蓝眼睛的正装衬衫（下面没穿T恤）——准备完毕。留有一点扩展空间的牛仔裤——准备完毕。口袋里装两个安全套——准备完毕。一小管润滑（除非Lena非常喜欢肛交否则没必要动用）——准备完毕。刚洗过澡焕然一新的John Watson——准备完毕。等量的紧张与兴奋——是啊，这个。当然了。

和一个女人约会并且知道两人最终会上床，这种事情John不是很常经历。而且这甚至算不上约会，只是性交。Lena在9点才会到，而且她说她会吃过饭再来。她很清楚他们要干什么，她也看过那张操蛋的表格了。以及，该死的，这感觉很轻松——不用纠结要跟女人说点啥才能把她哄到床上去，他只要考虑要怎么让她心醉神迷就好了。哦，还有一个小难题。那个全世界最有观察力的男人会在旁边看着。

他在8点半的时候小跑下楼。起居室很整洁，Sherlock的卧室也一样。他们最终决定用他的房间，因为他那里离起居室更近，而且床更大些。今天他们一起把那屋子收拾得一干二净（这个，绝大多数时间是John在打扫，Sherlock在整理他的一堆纸片，在John碰到他的什么东西的时候大喊大叫），换上了干净的床单。John点了几根蜡烛，试图盖过房间里散不去的一股福尔马林味，还把床头柜上的台灯换上了30瓦的灯泡。

因为，你知道，John要在Sherlock的床上做爱了，和一个瑜伽教练。而且Sherlock看着。真是221B的崭新一天。

John在厨房的桌子上放了一瓶红葡萄酒，一瓶冷的白葡萄酒，以及两个干净杯子。他也拿出了一瓶苏格兰威士忌，如果Lena更喜欢那个的话。

“我告诉过你她不喝酒。”Sherlock说道，“身体即圣殿啊，什么什么的。”

“她也许会紧张，还有——”John抬头一看，吓呆了，“你 _他妈的_ 穿的这叫什么玩意？”

“你不喜欢吗？”Sherlock假笑了一下，张开双臂，在厨房桌子旁缓缓地转了一圈。

他穿着一件黑色皮裤，把他的大长腿和紧翘屁股的每一丝线条都勾勒了出来；一件黑色长袖深V丝绸T恤，紧贴在他的身上就像第二层皮一样。他的头发不再乱糟糟，整齐地梳向后面，用了不知什么东西让那些波浪和小卷闪闪发亮。他还穿着一双黑色靴子。整个人一副要去泡夜店的的打扮，还是那种危险的夜店。旁边估计能跟着Lady Gaga。  
（其实如果把这身行头代入BC的话我会觉得他变成了一只黑毛白脖子的草·泥·马……脖子脸都那么长还敢穿深V啧啧啧【揍）

“你这是 _干嘛_ ？”John说道，“这是我和Lena的夜晚！”

“只是打个基础，”Sherlock不慌不忙地说道，“我要穿成下周的样子——她需要在脑内对我有个基本印象。”

“你不用非得看上去那么……那么……！”

“那么？”Sherlock歪了歪头，打量着John的表情，分析模式全开。

John脸红了。“你知道得一清二楚。”John有些不忿地说道，“如果你在你喜欢的时候跟我一起擦地板，这才叫聪明。不许试图在你的好哥们要和女人约会的时候抢尽风头。这是规矩。”

Sherlock悠哉地倚着冰箱（是的，悠哉，混蛋）。他的两条大长腿交叉着，在他的腹股沟处显出一个引人注意的凸起。他肯定往里面塞东西了。 _肯定_ 。这个让人不能忍的混球。

“我不记得同意过这种规矩。”Sherlock冷静地说道，“这或许是一条在两个‘好哥们’去酒吧的时候可以接受的社交准则，但是这是比赛。我下周要和她上床，所以我必须从今晚就开始进入角色。这真的很简单，John。虽然如此，我今晚无意‘抢你风头’，事实上，我在期待着看你的 _精彩表现_ 。”

John的脑子有点不转了，他不知道该对这番话回应些什么，或者Sherlock到底什么意思。好吧，是的，他知道他想表达什么但是……他妈的他到底想干什么？

John皱着眉头看他，双臂交叉。他对于要说些什么连点模糊的线索都没有。是的，他现在一句话都想不出来。

“你没有必要因此而感到惊慌失措。你看上去很棒，对你来说。”Sherlock说道。

“去你的。我没慌，我从来不惊慌失措。”

Sherlock笑了。“牙膏。”他说道。

“什么？”

Sherlock上前一步，用拇指点了点John的嘴角，飞快地。然后给了他一个紧绷但依旧完美的微笑。

John皱着眉舔了下自己的拇指，擦着Sherlock碰过的地方。这一切让他感觉奇怪地困惑，而且他私心怀疑这 _正是_ Sherlock的计划。他想让John自乱阵脚。

John盯着他。“你到底在玩什么，Sherlock？”

“我没玩什么。啊，门铃响了。”

* * *  
Lena最后还是接过了一杯白葡萄酒。证明Sherlock错了让John感到一阵幼稚的喜悦。他们在起居室里对饮闲聊了一会儿，他们三个。John和Lena坐在沙发上，Sherlock坐在他的扶手椅上。

John原来见过Sherlock伪装成其他人，但是他依旧不习惯这个。在Lena走进门的一瞬间，他立刻变成了一个更加阳刚、热血、用傲慢的方式展现出其暗黑本质的家伙。他在假装成自己是个坏小子，John意识到，就好像他被别人附身了似的。老天，他真的他妈的太不可思议了，John不得不夸奖他。但是不同于他的角色之处在于，今晚Sherlock并没有明显地试图去勾搭Lena，他一直保持安静，直到Lena直接对他说话为止。而她确实这样做了，当然。她也在和John调情，显然觉得他有魅力，但是她的眼神频频落在这位见鬼的黑暗王子的身上和颧骨上。

 _行了_ ，John想到， _你们够了。_

她只抿了一口酒，于是John从她手中接过杯子放在桌上。他站起身跨坐在她的腿上，膝盖只是稍稍压上沙发，脚还踩着地面。在这个姿势下，他完全挡住了她的视线。当她有些惊讶地抬头看着他的时候，他什么都没说，只是让她看到了他坚决的表情。 _今晚你是我的。而且我现在就想要你。_ Lena轻颤了一下，然后对他慢慢地绽出一个微笑。 _那么来吧。_

John把手搭在她的肩膀上，从她的锁骨抚摸到她的颈后，他的两个拇指 _恰好_ 轻轻揉按着她的脊椎两侧。她轻叹一声，身子软了下来，慵懒地仰起头，他就在这时候吻住了她，缓缓地蹂躏着那两片唇瓣，吸吮着，轻咬着，用他的舌面挑逗着。Lena回吻着他，屈服于他早已计划好的强势的步调之下。几分钟之后，她就挺起了身子，想要更多的接触，但他没有让她如愿。他现在已经占据了她所有的心思了。很好。

他逐渐放缓了亲吻的速度，带她重新回归现实，然后拉着她的手，领着她走向Sherlock的卧室。她安静地跟着他，棕色的双眼被欲望渲染成深色，现在她的注意力只集中在他的身上了。当Sherlock悄悄从John身边溜进卧室的时候，John感觉到了，但Lena似乎完全没注意到。她只是直直地看着John的手指，它们正解着她的衬衫纽扣。

站在床边，John脱掉了Lena的衣服。他掌握着节奏，指尖爱抚着每一寸刚刚裸露出来的肌肤，伴随着亲吻，和在她唇瓣和舌尖上温柔的吮吸。Lena闭上了眼睛，在快感之中丢盔卸甲，当他解开她的胸罩、指尖轻柔地滑进去推开它的时候，她颤抖不已，战栗着，乳头硬挺起来。

“这感觉真好。”她说道。

“我知道。”John说。

在他脱掉她的上衣和胸罩之后，John把她转过身，让她背对着他。他知道这个旁观的主意让她兴奋，在面试的那天他就知道了，而现在他提醒了她。他们都面对着Sherlock，John抚摸过她的腹部，她的手臂，握住她的双乳，手掌从她的乳头上滑过，同时把她压向自己，让她感受到臀后抵着的硬挺。她柔若无骨地倚在他的怀里，头靠在他的肩膀上。她喜欢被这样摆弄。她睁开眼睛，迷蒙地看着Sherlock。但John没有看Sherlock，一次都没有。他的手指滑到她的裙底，托住她的下体，只是轻轻地，触碰着她，但不让她满足，用一种令人疯狂的缓慢速度隔着一层布料画着圈，直到她开始呻吟起来，闭上眼睛，下身不由自主地挺动着，不再去想他们正展示给别人看这件事情了。

“老天，你好棒，”Lena说道，不停地抵着他磨蹭，“我想碰你。我真的想摸摸你。”

John低沉地轻笑道，“只要你会做个非常听话的小姑娘就好。”

**SHERLOCK**

John解开了Lena的裙子，让它滑落在地。Lena没有穿那些完全没有实际作用的蕾丝底裤，她什么都没有穿。John依旧抚摸着她的大腿和腹部，只是轻轻掠过她的阴部和乳房。他轻咬、吸吮着她的脖颈，好像他可以有一辈子的时间做这个。Lena在他的臂弯里沦陷了，被他的沉默、他的克制弄到几乎疯狂。她毫无顾忌地在他身上磨蹭，而John依旧衣着完好。

看着那双能干的、毫不留情的手在她的躯体上动作着，看着John如此完美地掌控着这一切，看着Lena心甘情愿地服从于他，Sherlock觉得他快要疯了。Sherlock被他牢牢吸引，无法自拔，他无比期望能看到更多，看到John的更多，他想要看到全部。如此疯狂的渴望让他的手都在颤抖。这太卑下了，但是他就是完全无法控制自己。

慢慢地，John带着Lena到了床边，让她躺在床上。她顺从了他，没有丝毫抵抗。他用想要她的方式准备着她，她的小腿垂在床边，脚碰着地板，而他站在她的两腿之间。她颤抖着，柔弱地仰视着他，看着他开始缓缓地解开自己的衬衫扣子。John什么都没有说，但是他注视着Lena的神情，就像她是他最珍爱的圣诞礼物和美丽的舞会女王，而他将要彻底的享用她。

Sherlock知道被John Watson仰慕是什么感觉，但不像这样，John从来没有用这种眼神看着他。Sherlock不能再想那个了，也不能再想他自己被多么无可救药地唤起了。他强迫自己从心理学的角度分析John在做什么，为什么他会选择这个姿势。这是个好主意。John站在她的腿间，让她想起她哪里需要他，让她想到自己有多空虚和不足，又不让她感觉到他的重量，他的存在，不是现在。他让她的双脚接触地面，在他脱掉她的裙子之后， _哦该死的，操_ ，他金色的肌肤闪着光芒，覆盖在他结实的身体上却显得如此柔软，Lena所在的位置让她想要的一切都被他收入眼中。她用力踩着地面，弓起身子——把她的一切都展示给他，渴求着肌肤相亲的感觉。她没有恳求，没有——但是她就快要为John至今还未给她的哪怕一丝接触而乞求了。

Sherlock在脑内整理着他以为自己了解的John Watson的一切。在那里，总有什么固有的东西代表着他，而在这一情景之中，Sherlock发现自己完全错了。他现在看到的不再是那个穿套头衫、会泡茶的John Watson了。不，他看到的更像是那个拿着枪，能在300码之外一枪解决罪犯的John，尽管他是个医生，是个高尚的人，但他依旧会在之后露出笑容。他绝不后悔。因为在某些战斗中John Watson不抓捕罪犯，不感到内疚，不留下痕迹。保护他的朋友是其中之一，而这个，带来愉悦，也同样是其中之一。他拥有全部的自信，完全控制着局面，并且温柔地让人毁灭于其中。

John已经脱掉了衬衫，他站在那里，轻抚过自己的腹部。他的勃起在牛仔裤里顶出一大包，给了Lena（以及Sherlock）一个视觉冲击。他抽出腰带的动作就像一种威胁，一个界限，一些莫名其妙但无比火辣的事情，就好像 _一旦这些事情发生了之后，你就有大麻烦了。_ Sherlock双手的轻颤变成了全身毫无规律的战栗，而Lena彻底放弃了乖乖躺在床上的尝试，不能自抑地索求更多。她直接坐了起来，拽着John腰带的尾端一把扯开了它，她的手指在他的裤扣和拉链上疯狂动着，根本没有看John的眼睛，似乎也彻底忘记了Sherlock的存在。Sherlock只希望她的手指能停止颤抖而且动得再快点因为，天啊该死的，他想要看到John Watson完全赤裸的样子， _立刻马上_ 。

John的拉链大敞，然后……Lena把John的那个拿了出来，握在手里。John小小地呻吟了一声，手指伸进她的发间，轻柔地，让她知道她做的很好。Sherlock第一次看到John，John的那个部分，坚硬粗厚，比他渴望过的那些让人相当不堪忍受的男人都要粗。Sherlock已经完全性奋了，自从John在起居室中掌控了一切开始，他就已经迷失了。但是在这里，看着John粗厚的肉体被Lena捧在手中，Sherlock感到一阵强烈的欲望冲刷过全身，想要握着它含着它吮吸它，用力地，来堵住自己即将脱口而出的尖叫。Sherlock欣喜地发现John和Lena都没有注意到自己，因为当Lena开始给John戴上安全套的时候，他再也无法控制自己了，他彻底放下了所有防备。

Lena抬头看着John，挑逗地对上他的双眼，说道，“我必须要这么做。”她把他含了进去。

John嘶了一声，向前挺动了一下，“是的……是的，天啊这太棒了。”

Sherlock抓着他的椅子。狠狠地握着。他就快控制不住自己，冲过去把Lena推到一边，自己跪在John的脚边深深地吸吮他。他想要得快要窒息了。不，他不能这么做，他不能，但是他能在脑海中勾勒出这个场景。他能想象到吮吸John的感觉是什么样的，那种舌头上的沉重感。他可以记住这个，存储每一个细节，然后当他独自一人需要这个的时候再调出来。他可以伪装得很好。

**JOHN**

在他们走进Sherlock的卧室之后，John就一次也没有看过Sherlock，但是这不代表他能够忽视他的存在。他太了解Sherlock了，而且他知道Sherlock什么时候注视着他。他现在就能感到那灼热的视线打在他身上，就像太阳的热度一样。

John原以为他会在有人看着的时候感到不自在，对于在Sherlock面前如此暴露感到羞愧。他原来还担心这会让他直接出局呢。但是现在他们在比赛中了，他不知道该怎么形容这种感受。这……令人激动，就像穿过漆黑的小巷追捕杀手一样，让一切感官刺激更加强烈，让他感到无比清醒和有力。这不是3P，John没有碰过Sherlock，甚至连看都没看他，而且他也没想这么做。然而……从某种方面来讲，Sherlock是他们亲密行为的一部分，这甚至改变了房间中的气氛。一个漂亮女人性奋着，裸身坐在床上，并且在吸着John。然而John的脑内却完全没在想Lena在做着什么，而是想着，Sherlock在看——看他的阴茎在Lena的嘴里抽插， _看着这个_ ，看着他赤裸而且坚硬，这天才的大脑看着，记录着，分析着，而这完美的、难以接近的（处子？）躯体，这个 _运输通道_ ，在（或许？可能？）因此而兴奋。并且这是……

_操。_

John温柔地推开Lena，对她微笑了一下，拇指擦过她的唇瓣。“我真喜欢你的嘴，”John说道，“但是我现在必须要碰你。”

“哦，天啊，我也想，”Lena回应道。她帮他一起拽下了他的牛仔裤和内裤，然后她在床上往后挪了挪。

John伏在她身上，惊讶于自己竟然能做得这么自然。他撑在她的身上，却不碰她，让她疯狂地渴求着。他长久地亲吻着她的唇，双手在她的身上游移着，揉捏着。她的乳房很敏感，他几乎能仅靠玩弄这里就让她高潮。但是他没有给她那么多的刺激，他的手温暖而坚定，只是不直接给她满足。她喘息着按着他的头，而他顺从地舔舐、吸吮，用鼻子轻蹭着她需求的地方。他的嘴在她的双乳上吸吮轻咬，双手抚摸着她的大腿内侧和下身。他的拇指在她的阴阜上打着转，在阴核附近忽左忽右地刺激着，就是不直接刺激那一点，只有指尖时而划过而已。她弓起身子追逐着他的手，在他口中不顾一切地呻吟着。

“上帝啊，John，你这个讨厌鬼，”她说道，“我知道你清楚该碰哪儿。”

他轻笑着说道，“哦，我会让你高潮的。但是我要用我的舌头来做这个。”

她恳求地呻吟起来， _哦是的，求你，求你了，_ 而他的回答就是更低地埋下了头。她完全不羞涩，他向后退了退，打开她的双腿。她相当柔软，并且对此很自豪，所以他把她的双腿比他通常会做的分得更开。她低头看着他，看着她自己，看着他亲吻她的大腿内侧。很明显，她喜欢被这样做。她的视线从他的头转向Sherlock坐着的方向瞟了一眼。John动了动，他没有看到这个眼神。他的一只手滑进她的裂缝之中，轻轻地分开她，好像在把她展示给Sherlock看一样。这或许对Sherlock有点影响——又或许没有，John不敢肯定，但这确实让Lena分了心。他能清楚地看见她的脸，不知道她看到了Sherlock的什么表情，她的脸上被情欲染上了新的一抹嫣红，发出了一声半是笑半是呻吟的声音，仰起了头。

“哦，操我吧。你们两个。John， _求你_ ，我快受不了了。”

John没用她求第二次。他微笑了一下，因为他清楚地知道，他在这方面极其、相当地擅长。

**SHERLOCK**

在John告诉Sherlock他 _喜欢_ 性爱的时候，Sherlock真的没怎么放在心上。很多人都会说他们‘喜欢’性爱，嗯，或许除了Sherlock自己。但是Sherlock看着John在Lena身上动作着的样子，就像他在犯罪现场一样，乐在其中并且高度专心。Sherlock现在明白了。如果他曾经有那么一丝希望John能为了一段柏拉图式的友谊或者工作或者……别的什么原因而放弃这个，放弃和女人在一起，那他绝对让自己失望了。

John现在完全赤裸着，他强壮、结实、带着伤疤，令人心疼地美丽非凡，甚至比Sherlock曾经以为的还要更美。他像打开包裹一样大大地分开Lena的双腿，他开始俯身给她口交的样子不像Sherlock想象的一样。John双手托起她的大腿，把她的下半身从床上抬高，这样他就能彻底地舔弄她，前后都是。他用舌面从她的肛门、她打开的阴道口、她的阴核一路舔过，一次又一次，就好像一支入侵的军队一般，跨过界线，毫不留情。Lena的身子瞬间僵住了，然后整个人在这攻势之下化成了一滩春水，不停颤抖着。这纯粹的淫乐甚至令人震惊。

John把大片地区的扫荡换成了对Lena最渴望之处的专一进攻，时而吮吸，时而用他的唇舌挑逗，让Lena翻腾着不停呻吟。但每当她快要到极限的时候，John总是会停下，转向其他地方，有时甚至会轻咬她的大腿内侧，这时他的头发就恰好轻扫过她的内核。John就是这么折磨人。

Sherlock不得不闭上了眼睛，因为这太过了，看着John这个样子，看着他的每一寸每一分，看着他在他面前毫无遮掩地性交——这让他无力抵抗。Sherlock甚至不能伪装，不能去想如果他在Lena的位置上会怎么样，因为这会让他的理智瞬间碎裂的。所以当Lena尖叫着达到第一次高潮的时候，Sherlock没有看。他的眼睛紧紧闭着，因为他 _太硬了_ ，如果他再不做些什么，他的血管就要爆了。如果他不把这些对他感官的刺激关在外面的话，就该有什么尴尬的事情发生了。当Lena在仅仅几分钟之后又一次尖叫出声、甚至听上去带着一丝疼痛的时候，Sherlock依旧没有睁开眼睛。他开始默背圆周率。

他能听见他们换了个位置，无论他们又做了些什么（性交，Sherlock猜想，）Lena依旧呻吟着，现在是不停的低声哭叫了，然后John说道“天啊，你太棒了，看看那个。”

Sherlock的好奇心占了上风，他睁开了眼睛。

**JOHN**

在被他用嘴高潮了两次之后，Lena基本已经彻底失神了。John硬的发疼，但他依旧相当耐心，虽然现在他真的想用上他的那话儿而不是继续忽略它。但是他希望在做的时候得到Lena全部的注意力。

他依旧高度注意着房间里的Sherlock，他选择的这个姿势也是经过深思熟虑的。他喜欢让其他人被他兴奋和唤起，不管他们想不想要，包括Sherlock。John依旧没有看他，但是他清楚地知道Sherlock在哪里，以及他在看着哪里。

John把Lena摆成侧躺的姿势，调整了一下，让他们都处在最佳位置。Lena的身体温热而柔软，覆上了一层薄汗，这让他的阴茎抽动了两下。是他让她如此柔软，如此顺服，现在他想要进入她。虽然，还是要再等一下。

他温柔地架高她上面的那条腿，让她踩在床上，这样她又一次打开了，只是换成了向侧面打开。他让自己躺在她身边，下半身彼此紧挨着。他握着自己的阴茎，抵着她，让他坚硬的头部和之后的长度摩擦着她敏感的部分，从前到后，没有插入，只是碾磨着她的私处，那里被他的嘴和她自己的高潮变得相当湿润。Lena向下看着，颤抖着，低喃着“ _哦我的天哪_ ”。他让自己又一次摩擦过她，让她的腿又一次绷直了。

让她的腿摆成这个姿势并不能给John带来足够的摩擦力，但是这在 _视觉上_ 相当有冲击力。他用手肘撑起身子，注视着自己的动作，抵着她满溢着情欲的柔软湿润的肉体戳刺。他现在所做的一切都会让她的身体有所反应，而且，当然了，还有Sherlock。他相当肯定他影响到了Sherlock，因为他能够看到一切。

Lena的双腿颤抖着绷得越来越紧，她又快到了。“ _哦，天哪，John，我要你在我里面。_ ”她说道，他忽然再也等不下去了。他换了个角度，用一只手撑着自己，一下子狠狠地冲了进去。他抵着她的脖颈呻吟出声，这最终插入的摩擦和热度的感觉太强烈了。

Lena在高潮的边缘颤抖着，急切地把自己推向他。但是他没有用这个角度让她达到终点，他仰躺在床上，带着她倒在他身上，两人依旧连接着。他一只手托高她的臀部，另一只手按在她的后背让她倾身向前，依旧支撑着她，向上冲进她的体内，撞在她渴求的地方。她不停地扭动，但是他依旧掌控着节奏，让她知道如果她想要，他就会给她的。她呻吟，啜泣，她快到了，而他在她的体内冲撞着，又重又快，向上顶着她，用力得两人都离开了床。然后她高潮了。

John放缓了戳刺的速度，埋在紧致的深处，让她骑着他度过高潮。他彻底沉浸在内啡肽的满足感之中，他已经 _几年_ 没经历过这么棒的性爱了，一切都像是蒙上了一层水晶般的光辉一样。他已经全然兴奋了起来——因为所有的这些。但是他感到自己能永远做下去，他已经想好了他还要和Lena用哪些姿势继续战斗。

然后John犯了一个天大的错误。他抬头看着Lena。她跨坐在他身上，紧紧闭着眼睛，仍然在她高潮的余韵之中轻颤，John从她纤细的腰肢旁望向Sherlock。这是两个男人之间的对决，他忍不住这种冲动。John扬起一边眉毛，好像在说—— _第三次了，你数着了没？_ 然后……所有的思绪就直接消失了。他像是瞬间当机了一样。 _操。_

John都忘了那些黑色皮裤什么的了，忘了Sherlock今晚看上去有多不一样。他以为他会看见Sherlock穿着他的西装，坐在椅子上，试图假装成无聊的样子但是或许依旧不情愿地被唤起了，在过程之中露出一些感兴趣的迹象，也许会带着一丝佩服的表情看着John。这是John _以为_ 他会看见的。但是他错了。

Sherlock全身僵硬地坐在椅子上，看上去像黑暗天使一样，在他的黑色皮裤和紧身丝绸衬衫之外显露着苍白的肌肤。他迷乱着，一只手捂在嘴边，有两根手指消失在了口中，他似乎既在吸吮着、又在狠狠咬着它们，好让自己清醒过来。他的另一只手在大腿上紧握成拳，用力得泛白，离他相当明显、相当硬挺的勃起只有寸许之隔。John能清楚地看见他皮裤上的轮廓，如果说他曾经还有一丝怀疑Sherlock是否有性反应，那么，现在那些想法都直接碎成渣了。但是Sherlock的表情才是真正刺激到John的部分，他只是看着John，而John从未见过如此不知所措的渴求，这样掺杂着迷惑和绝望的显而易见的欲求。

John几乎是瞬间到了顶峰，他呻吟了一声，“哦，操，我——”然后他沦陷了。他闭上眼睛试图阻止它的到来，想要伸手锁住阴茎根部，但是一切都太晚了。他深深地埋在Lena的体内，阴茎脉动着，高潮冲击得他眼前一黑。 _上帝啊，哦老天，哦操，_ 他放弃了阻止的努力，睁开了眼睛，他射的时候得看着Sherlock，他想看着他那个样子，因为…… _操。_

Sherlock已经离开了屋子。John听到了浴室门关上的轻轻一响，然后高潮就汹涌地淹没了他。

* * *  
Lena走了。在她填完了她的表格之后，她在厨房接受了一杯茶以及来自John的亲吻拥抱，然后才离去（本来在高潮之后他们不能再有接触，但是John从来不是拔屌无情的人，他也不准备从现在开始那么干）。

从卧室出来之后，Sherlock还没正眼看过John，但是他在Lena走之前又给她留下了一个坏小子的印象。他把她的注意力从John身上频频引开，用低笑或者咕哝的声音，就好像他们在传什么该死的接力棒一样。Sherlock陪她走到门口，专心致志地看着她，然后短短地贴了一下她的脸颊，而且或许，如果从Lena的那声惊喘来看的话，还不轻不重地咬了她耳朵一下。他一定对她小声说了什么下流的事儿，因为她战栗了一下，然后朝他露出一个微笑。

好啊，这一手玩得真高，Sherlock。Lena现在开始无比盼望着下周了。John肯定会被一脚踹开，真的。他相当气不顺地在客厅里坐下。

Sherlock坐在他的书桌旁，填着评价John表现的表格。

“你不是很开心啊，对于一个刚做过爱的人来说。”Sherlock干巴巴地说道，没有抬头。

他还穿着那套飞车男一样的衣服，John相当希望他能挪挪他包在黑皮裤里的懒屁股回屋里换掉它。221B总要 _有点_ 正常的东西吧。因为就现在，没什么太正常的了。

“是啊，那个，对于我这个年纪的男人来说，上了女人没几分钟就射了是有点尴尬，更别提这他妈的还是个比赛，我室友还——”John没再说下去。因为看着Sherlock的脸大声说出来、抑或暗指他在旁边看着，或者他对John做了什么，有些太过了，比起实话实说来讲John在意更多。

Sherlock尖锐地打量了他一眼。“你都让她高潮了3次，你还想做什么？”

“我想做的是，我他妈的本来 _打算_ ，用三种方式干她一直干到星期天，”John说道，愤怒地揉了揉头发，“她可是个 _瑜伽教练_ 。我设计了至少4种姿势呢。”

Sherlock哼了一声。“是啊，可怜的Lena。你让她高潮了三次，然后说服她她的阴道有着不可思议的力量，能动摇你那钢铁一般的意志。她肯定相当开心。不信我的话，看看她的表格就是了。”

“这不可——真的？”

“就在厨房桌子上，”Sherlock说道，“在我填完自己的表之前我不能看，但是我猜她给了你54分。”

John溜达到厨房，貌似随意地。Lena的表格在桌子上。

手刺激——9分，满分10分。是的，他手活不错。女人都喜欢。

口唇刺激——10分。做得真他妈漂亮，John自鸣得意地想到。

插入性爱——7分。本来他应该甚至能得11分的，John可是世界级的水平。这本来应该是他得分最高的项目的。

视觉刺激——10分。挺神奇。

心理刺激——9分。

总体评价——9分。

John脑内计算了一下总分——54分。

“你真的没看？”John朝客厅那边说道，“因为如果是真的的话，你真是太他妈神奇了。”

Sherlock没答话。

除了“插入性爱”的分数之外，其他的都还相当不错。而且John也 _的确_ 把她操到高潮了，本来可能会更糟糕的。这么一想，他感觉就好点了。

他又晃回起居室，Sherlock已经填完了他的表格，正在打字。

“去吃中餐？”John站在屋子中间问道，“而且你该换换衣服了。我可不想在出去吃饭的时候每五分钟就有人过来跟你搭讪。”

Sherlock没看他。“今晚不去，John。我需要睡眠。”

“你 _需要_ 吃饭。”

“不是今晚，”Sherlock斩钉截铁地说道，语气摆明了让John别再跟他争。

“好吧，”John谨慎地说道。

Sherlock站起来合上电脑，准备拿着它回卧室。看着他，John意识到有什么事情不对头。绝对有些什么事情发生了。

“你还好吧？”他问道。

“当然。”

但是John上前一步挡住了Sherlock的路。“因为……这个比赛。这不值得……如果你不是百分之百确信可以继续的话， _任何事情都算上_ ，我们可以直接取消。”

Sherlock用那种‘你今天的愚蠢限额又透支了’的眼神看了John一眼。“我向你保证，John，我很好，比很好还要好。事实上我今晚被Lena唤起得比我想象中还要好。对于下周来说，这是个好现象，我想。至少，对于我来说。”

“我明白了。”John说道。但是他心里想着： _骗鬼去吧_ 。

“除此之外，你很贴心地给我留了超越你的空间。而我非常、非常擅于超越。”他挑战地眯起眼睛。

John呵呵一笑。“那我猜我得担心我自己了？”

“是的。晚安，John。”Sherlock从他身边走了过去。

“等等——你想让我帮你换条床单不？要是你，那个，床上有块湿的话能舒服吗？”

Sherlock哼了一声。“天哪，我之前还睡在一堆杂物上呢。而且你又不是没戴套。就这样吧。”

Sherlock走进了卧室。

John站在那儿，想着他是不是要再试一次。他现在还不想坐下。Sherlock都看到了，John和Lena在之后的爱抚亲吻，然后现在他把自己关在屋子里了。但是……他还指望什么？这种诡异情况有什么规定可循吗？他们要坐下聊聊？交流感想？来一个大大的拥抱？击掌庆贺？或者……一个吻？

在Sherlock又变回他通常那副冰冷、尖锐的样子之后，这一切都不太可能发生。John很难相信他今晚在卧室看到的那一幕是真实的。或许是他想象出来的。又或许Sherlock只是经验太少了，以至于他会被轻易唤起？毕竟他可是在看该死的马斯特斯和约翰逊的书而不是黄片。在他面前来一场真人秀是过于刺激了。而且毫无疑问，Sherlock肯定觉得让John看见他那种样子很羞耻。当然了， _他可是_ 支着小帐篷看着 _John_ 呢，所以这就是了。

然而，如果Sherlock想要假装什么都没发生过，John也就顺着他好了。

Sherlock的表格倒扣着放在桌子上。John犹豫了大概十秒钟，然后把它翻了过来。他愣住了。表格上的每一项，Sherlock都给了John满分。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_原作者的话：_ **   
>  _比赛终于开始了！我希望你们喜欢这一章。我是想写得又好笑又情色但是貌似哪个都没写好……所以如果你们没找到笑点的话请原谅我吧！John第一局总分114分，那下周Sherlock和Lena又会怎样呢？请听下回分解……多谢大家在前几章的所有回复。它们太给我动力了。_


	7. 第二局：SherlockxLena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章是Sherlock的展示阶段了，John相当兴奋，而且渐渐生出了些恼人的新想法。  
>  **警告：极其露骨的性描写。**  
> 

  
整整一周，John和Sherlock一直没有谈过比赛的事情。他们聊了Sherlock答应给Lestrade回复的旧案子，聊了诊所爆发的流感，聊了天气和旅游高峰季的交通堵塞。John和几个过去一起玩橄榄球的哥们出去喝了一顿，很爷们地跟一个可爱的金发姑娘调情。Sherlock捣鼓着他的实验表格，穿着他的睡袍一直窝在沙发上。而等他起来了之后，他就一副平静、礼貌和疏离的样子。

John没有这么说“我一直想问问你那天晚上怎么会那副模样，我不知道你也会有那种感觉。真的，到底是什么，让你那么性奋？因为这个问题一直在我脑子里转悠，我真的很想知道。”而Sherlock也没有这样回答，“我完全没有预料到你在床上那么强势，John。如果不麻烦的话，我很想知道让你把我按在地上操翻是个什么感觉。”

John的下一轮比赛要在三周之后才开始，所以他要继续他的训练，当然了，这是他的任务。所以他继续每日一撸。他想着Lena，想着她的体香，她的味道，和她在一起的感觉，进入她的时候她身体弓起的弧度。但是他总能感觉到Sherlock无形的存在，就像挥之不去的阴影笼罩在他的幻想之中，让一切都变得更情色、更危险，给这幻想增添了一抹别样的色彩。而当John射出来的瞬间，他看到了Sherlock，手指插在口中，勃起顶着皮裤，迷失而绝望地颤抖着。

John试图想清楚为什么这个景象会在他脑内萦绕不散。是因为Sherlock·血管里流着冰的·Holmes失去了他一贯的自控力？还是因为他看上去那么不同，那么不像——他自己？亦或是因为John自己被看着，他是个潜在的暴露狂？John不知道哪个才是真相，最后他放弃了，反正某些潜意识里的东西他永远不可能给它们下定义或者分类，它们就只是 _存在_ 而已。

到了周五，John的期待让他心痒难耐。今晚他要看着Sherlock和Lena了。他发现自己不能不去想Sherlock做完全套性爱是个什么样子，看着Lena和别人在一起而自己变成了旁观者的感觉又是什么样子。或许他确实是个“小清新”，毕竟他从没做过这种事嘛。

  *     *    *

John走下楼的时候，Sherlock已经穿好了他上周见Lena的那件衣服——黑皮裤和黑色丝绸衬衫。John不能自已地回想起在他脑内萦绕了整整一周的景象。他强迫自己不去想那个，以及他今晚要看着两个人在这间屋子里做爱之类的事情。因为，说真的，对于他这个年龄的男人来说，在Lena还没到的时候就举了旗实在不太合适。

John倒了一杯白葡萄酒放在桌子上，Sherlock草草收拾了一下屋子，把灯调暗了些，一直没说话。侦探似乎是在沉思，又或者只是在让自己进入角色而已。

当John走下起居室的时候，他发现Sherlock又在调整John晚上要落座的那把椅子的位置了。他这样子根本用不着John再费心问他“你还好吗”，但是John依旧问了，虽然在Sherlock从头到脚都像个坏小子的时候这么问他，让John觉得自己挺蠢的。

“我怎么会不好？”Sherlock反问道。他看着John，表情一如往常的平静。“你知道你今晚要做什么吗？你要待在那里，从头至尾一直保持注意力高度集中。”

“是，我知道。”John翻了个白眼，说道，“别担心，这是……属于你的夜晚。我不会做任何事情来插手的。”

Lena到了之后，没被让座，没有寒暄，酒也没得喝。典型Sherlock的做派，他从来不浪费时间，只会直奔主题。他下楼打开221B的大门，John坐在椅子上等着。Lena和Sherlock走进了屋子，她穿得相当漂亮，蓝衬衫，棕色短裙，平底凉鞋，看上去有点气息不稳。

“你好，John。”她朝他热情地微笑着说道。

“你好，Lena，很高兴看到你。”John回了她一个微笑，露出感谢的神情来。但是他没再多说什么，也没站起来。虽然这么做挺困难的。

Sherlock似乎有点紧张。他在Lena面前一语不发地徘徊了一阵子，然后好像把他自己聚合成了一片乌云一样，一呼一吸间就彻底换了个气质，一副自信满满的样子，几乎可称得上是自命不凡了。他绕着Lena缓缓转了一圈，露出一个充满欲望的微笑，用他那计划好的下流眼神打量着她。他低头从这边闻了下她的颈项，又从那一边咬了下她的耳朵。

“哦， _Lena，_ ”他低沉而嘶哑地说道，“我等不急要脱掉你的衣服了。你知道你上周有多性感吗？我无比渴望着……”他长长地舔舐过她的喉咙，“……品尝你的滋味。”

John看得惊呆了。这……这真能管用吗？因为这也太粗暴了。或者，可能，有点效果。Lena既没直接躺倒在地张开大腿，也没抽他一嘴巴。

她只是有点站不稳了，膝盖略略分开（ _太神了，_ John想到）。Sherlock强硬地环住她的腰。她惊喘了一声，半带笑意地说道：“我就知道你是个麻烦。”

“让我，告诉你，什么才叫， _麻烦_ 。”Sherlock轻咬着她的脖颈和下巴，一字一顿地说道。若是平时，Sherlock一定会对这种话嗤之以鼻，还没人敢在他面前这样说话，但是他玩的这一手的确奏效了。

Sherlock一屁股坐在沙发上，粗鲁地拉过Lena，让她坐在他的腿上。她的腿跨在他的两侧，他来来回回地抚摸着她的臀部和后背，最后压着她的肩胛把她拉下来，亲吻她。

John觉得他脑子里乱糟糟的一团，不知道自己现在什么心情。他原来见过Sherlock假装成其他人，为了办案，他有时也会为了他想要的信息去和别人调情。这没什么不一样的。是，他装成很性感的样子。是，他显然把Lena撩拨得兴起了。但是这一切太 _不Sherlock_ 了。John就像在看着两个不认识的人在他面前亲热——真的，有点不舒服。

然后，Sherlock把Lena拉得更近了些，那双大手几乎按进了她的肩胛骨里面。他轻轻眨了下眼睛，盯着John看了几秒，灰绿色的眼睛闪耀着如此熟悉的光芒。然后他再一次闭上了眼睛，加深了这个吻……

哦。

John仿佛瞬间被敲醒了一样——他在看着Sherlock Holmes接吻， _真的，亲吻_ 。他的嘴唇柔软、丰满、唇形完美，而且正被被挤压、吸吮、轻咬、品味着。它们是，呃，嗯，可爱的，虽然这个词通常形容的是女人的嘴唇。当他们开始交换一个漫长的法式亲吻的时候，他看到他的舌尖一闪而过。一个“坏小子”不会这样做，这个吻太过甜蜜了，而这个 _年轻人_ 让John屏住了呼吸。

哦。嗯啊，是的。

Sherlock又一次睁开了眼睛，轻轻地。他看着John。John舔了舔嘴唇，不知道自己脸上是该死的什么表情，但是估计是尴尬不已，鉴于他还不是因为自己和别人接吻，只是看着 _别人_ 亲吻就有反应了。

他推着Lena让她坐直，把她的衬衣边拉高。“脱掉，”他沉声说道。她喘息着笑了一声，把上衣拉过头顶。Sherlock必然练习过（John现在看出来了，估计是用尸体练的），因为他熟练地解开了她的内衣，把它也脱掉了。

Lena坐在Sherlock的腿上，半裸着，而Sherlock懒洋洋地带着她倒在沙发上，把她拉近，用他那 _绝妙的嘴_ 亲吻她的双乳，用他修长的手指抚摸着她背上白皙的肌肤。他没有像John做的那样，抚弄她的乳头，而是直奔主题，吸吮、轻咬、拉扯着它们。他渴求地望进她的眼睛，而Lena呢喃着回应他， _是的，就是这样_ 。她在他的腿上不停扭动，下身抵着他前后磨蹭着。

_操。_

John感到血液瞬间向下身冲了过去。他不敢相信这个人是Sherlock，那个冷血的推理狂，现在像个浪荡的小流氓一样懒散地躺在沙发上，而可爱的Lena，半裸着，只穿着她的短裙，趴在他身上磨蹭着，用力挺着胸把她的乳头送进他的口中。

而且，是的，现在这让他不舒服了。John觉得穿着衣服热得难受，而且他开始预感到今晚会让他多难熬了。这对儿在沙发上就要开搞了。

**SHERLOCK**

Lena在他的大腿上磨蹭，而这个时候玩那些镜花水月*的小把戏就不太管用了。在性方面，Sherlock知道该怎么 _玩_ ，他知道大多数人（男人，女人）总会对他很满意，而他知道该怎么发现他们隐秘的欲望，校正准星，直击目标，勾起他们的火来。耳畔的一句低语，颈边的一丝喘息，臂上的指尖游移，假意的火热一瞥，几句他从未打算信守的悄声细语的誓言。他总是会用这套方法来获得他想要的，一次又一次，但他极少涉及亲吻或者爱抚。然而这就是他所做的一切了。这些也从未让他动心，他最后总会无动于衷地走开。  
（译注：此处原文为smoke and mirrors，指魔术师惯用的镜子和烟雾的迷惑人的方法。）

但这不像过去。今晚他不得不做到性行为那步，在 _现场_ （译注：原文为拉丁文），这要求他做得比精彩表演更多，比分析Lena的反应、做出她喜欢的应对要多得更多。这要求他勃起，最好是一个非常坚硬而持久的勃起。

这是个危险的游戏，但是他决心要赢。他绝不会在像人类性活动这种重要领域对John认输，显而易见。但是现在，他内心更倾向于苍白疲软下去。Sherlock必须看到John——赤裸、情色、上床、高潮的样子。他也想让John看到他那样。这个念头整周都萦绕在他的头脑中；他 _无法摆脱_ 。或许这不能改变什么，但是如果他现在面对的就是他的幻想，只有John在看着他， _认真注视着他_ ，那么Sherlock就能尽可能地、毫不犹豫地做到最好。

但是想要做到最好，他就不能在这一步就失败。

Sherlock早在厨房的时候就已经半硬了，只是因为John的存在。但是Lena在索求着他的关注，她的乳头在他的嘴里，让他分心。在此之前，他从未认真尝试过和女人做，但是这只是让他更加确信了自我诊断的结果。他从未被陌生人吸引过，尤其是陌生女人。她的身体温暖而柔软，她喘息着、抵着他扭动，但是他一丝性趣都没有。这就和一只过于热情的大拉布拉多犬跳到了他身上能对他那话儿产生的所有影响一样。

然而Sherlock Holmes从不打无准备之仗。他有个宽广浩瀚的思维宫殿，在其中，他放进了满满一柜的记忆和幻想可供今晚使用。上个星期，他的观察可称巨细靡遗，加上现在John就在这里，与他离得这么近。Sherlock把眼睛睁开一条缝，又一次望向John。他紧紧咬着牙，看着Sherlock，舌头有些紧张地舔过他的嘴唇。John被唤起了，这很好。Sherlock让他的视线落在那双蓝眼睛上，回想起那个场景——Lena把John的阴茎从裤子里释放出来，他厚重而完美的阴茎被她捧在手中，当她把他纳入口中的时候，John的手指是怎样稳固而温柔地捏着她的下颌的，当John站她的腿间的时候，他背部的那个小小的美好的拱形又是怎样的。

Sherlock呻吟了一声，向上顶在Lena的身上。“感觉到我的鸡巴了吗。看看我被你搞得有多硬。”

Lena的脉搏加快了，她有两秒钟忘记了呼吸，然后呜咽一声倒在了他身上。她喜欢粗口。这让她心跳加速。她抵着他不停扭动，隔着两层布料摩擦着他的阴茎。这感觉很好。温暖的愉悦感从接触的部位辐射到全身。他抓着她的屁股，比需要的用力稍大，因为她喜欢这样，而在她身上的挤压又加强了愉悦感，让他更硬。

他给了她一个危险的注视。“我想尝尝你。脱掉你的裙子。我要舔你，就在这里，现在。”

Sherlock听到John抽了口气，不知道骂了句什么。他在心里暗笑了一下。 _这就对了，John，这个主意让你性奋了吗？还是我的话让你性奋了？你想让我舔她、吸她吗？我希望你想。我想让你看着。我想让你 **想看** 而非被迫去看。看到你教给我的关于克制的力量的用处了吗？我了解你，John。你很难接受这个，是不是？看着吧。这会让你承受不住的。_

Sherlock拉下Lena裙子后面的拉链，她站起身子脱掉了它，跟着是内裤。他饶有兴味地打量着她，让她在他的目光下燃烧起来。他稍稍向后躺了一些，屁股了挪到了沙发边上，头枕在靠垫中间，舌尖缓缓从嘴角沿着唇线划过上唇，然后伸出手去，做出了一个露骨的邀请的手势—— _使用我_ 。

她急切地扑了过来，挺直了身子跪在沙发上，双手撑在他的肩头。他抬手抚摸过她光裸的背部和大腿，把她拉下来，让她的腹股沟正对着他的嘴。John又发出了一声模糊不清的呻吟，而且哦，这其中蕴含的疼痛的 _渴求_ 是如此美味。Sherlock的舌头探进了她的裂缝之中。她闭上眼睛，紧紧抓着他的肩膀。“哦，是的，”她喘息道，“对了，就这么舔我。”他是第一次听到她说出这些淫言秽语，感觉不错。他的粗口让她有了更加大胆行为的许可，让她敢于说出她内心渴望的言语。她会因此而给他更高的分数的。

他的舌尖在她的阴蒂上挑逗着，观测她的反应。他不在意味道或者触觉，但是对于学习这种技术他还是有点兴趣的。有些畏缩——太重了，太直接了。从旁边接近——她往左挺动了一下。他测试着压力、角度和速度，直到她的肌肉开始规律地痉挛，她的呼吸变成了粗喘，她的大腿在他的手指下颤抖为止。他两只手托着她的双腿，稳稳地，支持着她，鼓励她在他身上纵情动作。

他一边继续着口头的活儿，一边转眼看向John。John的两只手握在两边扶手上，依旧紧咬着牙，满脸通红。现在根本没必要再往他下身看了，但是他仍旧看了一眼，确定那里的确有个很可观的突出部位。Sherlock看回John的双眼，它们现在刺目地湛蓝，如钢铁一般。他在以一个士兵的精神压抑着自己。如果Sherlock是个罪犯，而John像这样看着他，他肯定会直接求他把自己扭送警察局了。

Sherlock轻笑了一下。 _哦，John，你讨厌这个，是吗？但是你还是会看下去的。我会把这个烙印在你的脑海中，让你再也没办法正视这个沙发。每次看到它，你都会想到我像这样躺在上面，用我的舌头做着色情的事情，和一个女人。我想让你看着。我想让你再也不能目不斜视、不带胡思乱想地走过这个沙发，让你的阴茎每次都会因为这记忆而硬起来。_

Sherlock给了John一个无声的挑战的眼神。 _看看这个。_ 然后他的嘴唇离开了Lena湿润的下体，他吸吮着自己的下唇，就像在品尝滋味一样。Lena低头看着他，微微呻吟了一声。然后，Sherlock开始了一连串的细密的亲吻、轻咬、揉捏，伸出舌头抵在她的身上来回舔舐着。这个角度能让John把他的唇舌动作看得一清二楚。

“ _见鬼！_ ”John用气声低骂道。

**JOHN**

哦，天哪， _操_ 。今晚John对于自己又有了新认识。他认识到他 _不是_ 不可能成为一个窥淫癖。事实上，他想不到还有什么事情比只能坐在这里看着两个人在他面前搞在一起更难捱的了——更糟的是，这两个人还是Sherlock和Lena。

关于Lena，是因为他上周还和她在一起，现在他看着她，闻着她的体香，比起搞明白为什么他坐在这儿而她在那边的事情来说，他的老二更有兴趣再来一发。至于Sherlock，是因为这混蛋干得太他妈出格了，而且显然很享受每一秒。Sherlock会得到报应的，哦是的，洗床单时候给他加点皮肤刺激剂，把他的SIM卡拿走一周之类。小杀伤力，不见血的那种。

该死的。Sherlock·天杀的·Holmes。在客厅沙发上舔一个女人，还做得这么好，看上去就好像切换到了宠女人的好男人模式一样。

John早该知道的。他怎么会以为一个会溜门撬锁、说九门外语、脑内存着伦敦地图而且能在高楼之间——至少是防火梯之间——一步跳过的人，可能把什么事情搞砸？这才是Sherlock试图告诉他的事情。但是 _凭什么？_ 他怎么做到的？如果他从来没和女人做过的话，他怎么能做得这么自信，这么有效？这简直太不公平了。John第一次和女人上床的时候，他还像只有一英寸高一样畏缩羞怯呢。

John不再想这有多不公平了，因为就算他知道Sherlock在故意刺激他，他用嘴干的事情也，呃，该死的， _起作用了_ 。他快把John逼疯了。他该死的完美的嘴，惯于滔滔不绝那些精妙观察和刻薄言辞的嘴，如此丰润甜美，因为沾染了Lena的蜜液而闪耀着。

 _操。_ 好吧。John不准备继续看他了。

他转而看向Lena。她的胸部……从这个角度，John只能看到她左边乳房的一部分。Sherlock是故意的吗？好吧，那就看她的屁股。这个John能看得很清楚，还能看到当她在他身上扭动颤抖的时候，Sherlock修长的手指正托着她的臀部和大腿相接的地方。这真是，相当火辣。她双腿大开地跪在他被皮裤包裹着的臀部两侧，而Sherlock好像没骨头一样躺在沙发上。他的嘴正好在Lena私处的高度，屁股搁在沙发边缘。John的眼神在他们两人身上游移，从Lena的臀瓣，看到Sherlock踩在地上的靴子，看到Lena在Sherlock膝盖两旁的赤裸双足，再看到她赤裸的身体曲线。她的身体娇小紧致，她的双腿、她的后背、她染上了粉红色的肌肤全都裸露着，而Sherlock依旧衣着整齐。该死的，这场景太棒了，跟黄片一样。

就像知道了John的想法一样，Sherlock开始向上挺动着屁股，朝着Lena的方向，但是没高到能碰到她的程度，只到能吸引John盯着他屁股和两腿间的隆起看的程度。

John有点眩晕。他随意地想到，如果他们真的来一次3P怎么样？Lena会喜欢的，John知道她会的。如果他不是坐在这儿看着，而是，能碰、能亲吻、能舔到她会怎么样？如果他从后面进入Lena，而Sherlock依旧像这样，舔着她，会怎么样？他赤裸着，贴着她的背部，微微抬起她的臀部，然后深深地把自己埋进去。她会湿润而火热，完全准备好了。

 _我操，_ 太棒了。

天啊，这感觉太神奇了。John的头脑很帮忙地给他增添了更多细节。Lena，跨跪在Sherlock的身上，就像现在这样，而John会……站在Sherlock的两腿之间，那双修长的腿会为他张开，让他站进去。当他在Lena的体内抽插的时候，它们会压在John的膝盖两侧……是的。Sherlock的嘴，在她身上舔弄着……那舌头，那唇瓣。John会感觉到他吗？如果像他现在对她做的那样就不会，但是他或许能感觉到Sherlock的下巴擦过他的双球。他的双唇甚至会偶尔会向更下方进发，舔吻着John和Lena相连的地方……John会停止抽插的动作，只是在她体内碾磨着，坚硬而紧密，让他的唇舌舔着、轻咬着他的阴茎根部，在他的……

不行。他不能再想了。他本来应该去注意Sherlock的技巧的，但是他的大脑神游了一圈，把他自己搞得硬到发疼。

John意识到，他又开始盯着Sherlock的嘴看了。它在那道缝隙之中探索了好一会儿之后，双唇饱满而湿润地离开，又很快回到了原位。

 _看在上帝的份上。_ 他必须停止再想这个了。

但是，或者，他们可以一起把Lena带上床。John从前面进入，Sherlock从后面。John的手会放在她的臀部，Sherlock的手在上面一些，放在她的腰上。她会被他们两个填得满满的，感受无与伦比的摩擦。John会吮吸她的乳房，在她喜欢被碰触的地方满足她，同时在她的体内抽插……他从没这样做过。但是据说，他会隔着一层肌肉壁感觉到另一个男人的阴茎。这会是什么感觉？当他在她滑腻紧致湿热的体内插入抽出的时候，感到一个坚硬的长度抵着他的那话儿戳刺脉动着，越来越快？

“我想让你高潮，淋湿我吧。”Sherlock下流而低沉地说道。

John从他的幻想中猛地惊醒过来，愧疚地看着Sherlock的眼睛。但是Sherlock没有看他。他在看着撑在他身上的Lena。她全身战栗着，紧紧地抓着他的肩膀。Sherlock把她的身子拉低，舔吸着她。她几乎是无声地尖叫着，高潮了。

**SHERLOCK**

Lena无力地软倒在了他的身上。他抚摸着她的身侧和背部，计划着这样能挣到心理刺激的分数。他注意到她跌坐下来的地方弄得有多湿，这可是条相当昂贵的裤子。他想让她赶紧从他的腿上起来，越快越好。而且他想把脸擦一擦，但是这似乎 **不太合适** 。他看着John，John紧紧握着拳，满脸通红地看向窗外，而没有看着他。

Sherlock感到刚才做的那些事情让他自己有点不舒服，更何况Lena粘腻汗湿的身体还压在他的身上——太热了，太近了，太亲密了。

“我想操你。”他用手指梳过她的头发，说道，“到卧室去。等着我。”

她坐了起来，看上去有点迷茫。她看着他的脸，手指沿着他的颧骨描画着，指尖划过他的嘴唇。“上帝啊，你真是太完美了。”她吻住了他，舌尖探到他的口中挑逗着，模仿着他刚才的动作。他表现出喜欢的样子哼哼着，然后紧紧地抱了她一下，说道，“去吧。”

她走了。

Sherlock站了起来。John盯着他，长长地呼了口气。

“要来吗？”Sherlock问道。

John摇了摇头，不敢看他的眼睛。“我……我不是说要中断比赛。我不能……”他停了下来，咽了口吐沫，“我得去撸一管，不然会造成永久损伤的。五分钟之内我就到？”

在Sherlock意识到自己在干什么之前，他已经一把抓住了John的胳膊，把他从椅子上拉了起来。他只能勉强控制住自己不去摇晃他。“你不会的。 _这_ 是我们之前同意的程序。你不能留我一个人。”

Sherlock不是故意这么激动的，John看上去有点惊讶。“好——好的，行了。别害怕。”

“我没害怕。”Sherlock强迫自己放手，把手放在身侧。

John的眉弓之间皱起了一道小小的沟壑。

“你必须看到全过程，John。”Sherlock保持声音平静，解释道，“否则，你就没办法合理地给我打分。”

“好吧，”John依旧用安抚的语气说道，“我知道了。我会……我会处理这个的。对不起。”

Sherlock放松了下来。有那么一瞬间，他害怕自己已经泄露了一切，但是John正被欲望撩拨得头脑不清，似乎完全没注意到。所以Sherlock放纵自己，继续做他想做的事情。他放任自己感觉他与John离得有多近，John勃起了，他的呼吸依旧有些快，蓝色虹膜的颜色加深，几乎与黑色的瞳孔融为一体，他的双颊和脖子都染上了一抹红潮。John有些紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。Sherlock看着他的舌头。他想象着他能感觉到John阴茎的热度，那相隔寸许的、坚硬的、渴望的阴茎。光是这个想象就让Sherlock有些膝盖打弯，而且完全勃起了。只要他能让John留在身边，他就能做到所有的事情。

John有些奇怪地看着他。“怎么了？别让人家姑娘等着，”他提醒道。Sherlock转身朝卧室走去。

“而且先告诉你，你 _会_ 有报应的，”John跟着他走过客厅，嘟囔着说道。

Sherlock在心底微笑了一下。

**JOHN**

他跟着Sherlock走进卧室，迅速地坐了下来，没有饥渴地往床上看，虽然他就快忍不住这么做了。Lena在他坐下的时候对他促狭地笑了笑，似乎在无声地告诉他，上周他们做的一切她都还记着呢。

 _是啊，多谢你提醒。_ John想到。 _好像我还不够郁闷似的。_

Sherlock一点时间都没浪费。他把衬衫拉过头顶脱了下来，专注地看着Lena，然后开始来回抚摸自己的胸膛和乳头。这动作应该会很媚俗的，但结果完全不是。他的动作看上去毫无矫饰，就像他在房间里独处时会做的事情，在自慰之前抚摸挑逗自己。Lena在床上热切地看着他，开始随着Sherlock的动作，如同镜像一般抚摸着她自己。

“该死的，你们两个——真该在身上挂个警示牌。”她带着颤音说道，目不转睛地盯着Sherlock。

Sherlock缓缓地露出一个性感的微笑，完全是假装的，但依旧电力十足。他脱掉靴子，拉下拉链，把裤子踩落在脚下。他没有穿内裤。

当Sherlock的阴茎弹动着释放出来的时候，John转开了视线。好吧，这开始尴尬了。他的室友赤裸地站在那里，完全勃起着。这真的不是John必须看到的事情。

 _不，_ John的大脑纠正了他的说法，那个赤裸着，完全勃起的人是 _Sherlock Holmes_ 。那个无与伦比的、言辞锋锐的、危险的、神奇的、（幼稚的、任性的、恼人的）、冰冷的、不可触碰的Sherlock Holmes。你 _想看到这个。_

于是John看了。他曾经看过Sherlock裸露的身体各处，几乎是他的全身，在缝合伤口、检查淤青和断骨的时候。但他从未见过他的全部，如此大方地展现在他面前。他从未见过 _那里_ ，而且绝无可能是在这种状态下。

Lena和Sherlock都没有注意到John，所以他继续看了下去。Lena难耐地扑向了Sherlock，手指在那根长长的勃起上来回套弄着。Sherlock不知何时在手中捏了个安全套，但是他没有戴上，让她先这样感觉他。也让John能更真切地看到全部。

在这彻底疯狂的实验开始之前，John从来没太在意过其他男人的那话儿。但是在过去的三个星期，他看了一堆GV，里面有的大，有的很普通，有的……很奇怪。而且他不得不去想象那个，抚摸、吸吮着一根东西，作为他准备的一部分。但是跟面前的场景相比，那些都只是些荒谬抽象的想法罢了。在此之前，那个部位只是一个他需要处理的具有解剖学意义的东西，像他自己的一样。没有任何其他意义。

但这个人是Sherlock，这场景也不是一段视频，而是难以忍受的现实。他的那里没有John的那么粗，但是他更长，大概有七英寸半或者八英寸（译注：约合20cm左右）那么长，完美地匀称，不太细也不太粗，像他本人的体型一样。他割过包皮，龟头和柱身几乎一样粗细，漂亮地（漂亮地？）长在顶端。他的阴茎比他其他地方的皮肤颜色略深，但依旧比John处于勃起状态的阴茎颜色更加白皙，更接近于暗粉色而非红色。

客观来讲，John想到，以现状来看，那是个相当漂亮的阴茎。当然Sherlock身体的每一个部分都是恼人的完美。他的身上没有一丝赘肉，肌骨匀停，线条鲜明，如同一尊雪白的雕塑。唯一有些嫌过的部分就是他那圆润的屁股和丰满的双唇。然而他又是禁欲的，他基本上就是个会行走的大脑。就像设计他身体的天使们给他开了个大玩笑。

Lena套弄着他的坚挺，Sherlock的眼睛游移到了John身上，保持了两次心跳的时间，然后他转回了视线，闭上眼睛。他仰起头，露出他的喉咙，他满足的呻吟声因为胸腔共鸣而显得更加低沉。Lena从他的手中拿过安全套给他套上，Sherlock低头看着她，一只手松松地握着她的头发，对她说道：“吸我。”

John的身体反射般地颤抖了一下，虽然他想着Sherlock估计是看片看多了才这么说话。Lena看上去并不介意。她试着向前挪动了一下，但是Sherlock拉着她的头发把她固定在原处，自己向前挺了下腰，把阴茎直接抵在她的嘴唇上。Lena顺从地张开了嘴，让他插了进去。

John又转开了视线，因为这对于一个男人来说 _太他妈刺激了。_ 他的勃起在从起居室走到卧室的时候已经消退了一点点，但是看着Sherlock把自己推进Lena的嘴里，这场景又让他热了起来，而且残忍地疼痛着。他怎么能看着这种事情在他面前上演？活色生香，近在咫尺？而且还是两个他……他在乎的人？但是他知道Sherlock肯定会对他的自哀自怜嗤之以鼻，所以他强迫自己，转回视线。

Sherlock在操着Lena的嘴。只是浅浅的抽插，没有进入深处，但是绝对是在操着她的嘴。他离John较远的一只手抓着她的头发，另一只手在他自己的身体上无意识般地来回抚摸，就像他脱衣服的时候那样，抚摸按揉着自己。他的眼睛紧闭着，微微皱着眉，就像他在思索着什么一样。是什么？他在想什么？Lena抱着他强壮的双腿，含着他模糊地呻吟着，显然在被这样抓着、使用着的过程中更加兴奋了。

John没忍住，一声喘息脱口而出，声音大到令人尴尬的程度。Sherlock迅速望向他，他的双眼被情欲染成了深色。他突然推开了Lena，命令道，“够了。躺到床上去。”

他听上去就像他自己，专横傲慢。但是Lena似乎没有注意到。她顺从地向后退了退，但是对于下一步的事情，她显然有她自己的主意。她跪在床边，抓住Sherlock的胳膊，拉着他紧挨着她，把他的头拉下来，给了他一个深深的亲吻。他们胸膛相贴，下体相对。

而John却感到了一阵情欲之外的情绪，让他的胃里翻腾了一下。他们在一起很可爱。但是 _不仅仅_ 是性爱的部分。这感觉很亲密。Sherlock环抱着她，而她也抱着他，他们紧紧地抱在一起，分享一个火热的深吻。然而John却感到一阵悲伤。他为Sherlock感到悲伤，因为这不是真的，这只是他的表演，而或许在他的一生中没有人真的像这样抱着他、吻着他，只是因为他们爱他。但是他应该被这样亲吻拥抱。他美丽，无与伦比，但在他生命中却很少与人接触（ _被人称为怪胎和反社会_ ）。尽管Sherlock会反驳他，但是John知道，他需要这些。或许他比任何人都更需要这些。

然而紧接着，有一个细小的声音在他的头脑中响了起来，不像是提醒，却像是最最平常的叙述一般： _我想像这样抱着他，就像这样，给他一个紧紧的温暖的拥抱。我想用自己的手臂抱住他，像这样吻他，深刻地，甜蜜地吻他。_

这需求强烈、深沉、疼痛而激烈。然后John想到， _哦，他妈的该死。_

这个旁观的事情彻底搅乱了John的头脑。现在他的老二硬得不行，任何事情看起来都相当吸引人。而且他爱Sherlock，纯精神地，他当然想让Sherlock被人这样对待，而John的脑子把周围的这一切混杂了起来——男人和女人，情感和情欲，欣赏与渴望，还有抽插和热度——这些交织在一起了。而且，暂时地，想到那些事情是很正常的，就算是在想自己的好朋友也是。这些都不是真的，也不是John会做的事情。

Sherlock把Lena转过身去，让她趴跪在床上，用背后位进入她；而John的脑子，谢天谢地，终于回到正轨了。

不，不——一切正常。他依旧没兴趣做 _这种事情的_ 接受者，他当然喜欢插入一个温香软玉的女人，感觉到自己压着女人的小腹和丰满的胸部。

日子从前怎么过，今后还会怎么过。

**SHERLOCK**

天啊，这亲密。这恶心的缠绕他的亲昵动作，让他的伪装都要挂不住了。像这样抱着Lena，让她柔软汗湿的身体压着他的，深吻她，这让他的心不正常地狂跳。他真想赶快结束这个，但是他依旧可以……

他闭上了眼睛，调出那些他为此刻而特殊准备的景象。

John，和Lena并排躺在床上，她的腿被举高，他在她的身上摩擦着。这个场景是John为Sherlock所做的，他不再隐藏，而是对他展露自己。他知道Sherlock能看到一切，他 _想_ 让他看到一切。

 _老天啊，是的，那里……太好了。_  
.     
John握着他的阴茎，抵在Lena的那里摩擦，他的阴茎顶端——抵在 _Lena_ 的身上。

_粘糊糊的，湿透了的，女人。_

Sherlock咬着嘴唇呻吟了一声。他把这个景象扔到一边，打开了下一个。

John在他自己的屋子里，床的弹簧吱呀响着。他的手在阴茎上快速地撸动着。现在Sherlock很清楚他会看到什么了，他的重量和形状。他想象着John站在Sherlock的床边，他的阴茎在手中推进抽出（就像在Lena的嘴里一样），他呻吟着。Sherlock现在也知道他会怎么呻吟了，他在脑内记录了John在快射的时候发出的所有声音，以及他冲刺的时候蔓延到脸上的愉悦。 _对了，很好，太棒了，就是这样。_

Sherlock在Lena的身体里碾磨着，说道：“操你的感觉真好。”他把她的腿分开得更大，让她抬高屁股。他在一个论坛里看到过这个。如果他操作得法，他的睾丸就会在他每次抽插的时候撞击她的阴核，有些女人会就这样射出来。如果他不想抱她抚摸她的话，这会有所帮助的。

他这样做了，在她身体里狠狠地冲撞了几次。“哦，操， _是的_ ，”她尖叫着，正是他想要的结果。她更低地沉下腰，张开腿，他撞击着她。“是的，那里……是的！”她用力地向后推去。但是她的声音，她的动作，把Sherlock拉出了他的想象，让他的大脑被一切真实而错误的事情充满了。

_John……John就坐在旁边。他在看着我。当我被Lena口交的时候他呻吟了一声，现在他在看着我操她。看着我，John，在我插入她的时候看着我的后背，看着我的腿会怎样颤抖，看着我仰起头的时候、我的颈动脉是怎么搏动的。你想要吻那里吗？或者是咬？我现在抓着她的屁股，你会希望是你的屁股被我握住吗？如果我现在看你的话，我会看到你上周的那种表情吗？你有多想要我？你会做什么、做任何事情来换取和我的一夜缠绵吗？_

但是Sherlock没有看John。因为John的确想要，他绝对想要，但他想要的不是Sherlock，而且也永远不会是Sherlock。他想要Lena。

**JOHN**

事情有些不对。John比任何认识Sherlock的人都了解他，比正常范围内的了解更多。有什么事情绝对出了问题。他的伪装就像一个坏掉的电视的图像一样慢慢瓦解了，他的肩膀僵硬，身上泛起了一层细密的汗珠，他脸上突然浮现出的那种表情一闪而过，他迷失了，他在害怕。他停下了抽送的动作，只是埋在Lena的体内碾磨着她，咬着嘴唇。

 _该死。_ Sherlock太过沉浸于他自己恢弘的头脑中了。他迷失了，非常显然地不知所措了。Lena的头埋在自己的小臂上，所以她还没有发觉，暂时没有。但是她会发现的。几秒钟的事儿。

John不能让这发生，他不能，就好像他不会看着Sherlock挨枪子，一定会拼尽全力跳出去挡在他身前一样。John清楚地记得那些明显的证据，他看到了一切（Sherlock平静地说“你要待在那里，从头至尾一直保持注意力高度集中。”Sherlock，惊慌地说“你不能留我一个人。”Sherlock的一直在看他，短暂地，但整晚都是）。John明白了。

他轻轻地咳嗽了一声。Sherlock转头看向他，那双灰绿色的眼睛闪烁着浪潮一般的负面情绪，就像溢满了苦涩的碎片。John朝他短短地点了下头，安抚而坚定地望向Sherlock的双眼。然后他开始用一只手隔着牛仔裤抚摸自己，另一只手解着腰带。Sherlock的眼睛死死地盯在John的手上，吞咽了一下。

从这个角度Lena看不见John。John解开了拉链，把自己释放出来，拇指按在坚硬的顶端，在前液中滑动。

Sherlock发出一声被一拳打在肚子上一样的抽气声，像是从极深处传来的一般。他闭上了眼睛，向后扬起头，重新开始在Lena的体内抽插，又重又快。“哦，天啊，”他如同吟唱一般说道，“天哪。”

不超过一分钟，Lena全身战栗着，尖叫着达到了高潮。Sherlock又一次冲进她的体内，一次，两次，然后僵住了。他的手指紧紧掐在她的臀部，用力得骨节发白，低沉的哭喊声从他的双唇间迸发出来。

John的阴茎如同共鸣一般极度渴望地抽动着，他拼命克制着自己不要在这儿就撸出来，又重又快地，看着他们两个高潮。他强迫自己拉上拉链，走进浴室。他站在水池边上射了，眼睛紧紧地闭着，尽力不去想任何事情。

*      *      *

Lena在厨房填完了表格，又一次。John给她泡了杯茶。Sherlock很安静。当她要走的时候，他在她的一边脸颊上亲了一下，“谢谢你。”他说道。

那个坏男孩已经不见了，但是即使Lena注意到了，她也没有介怀。她拉过Sherlock的手，紧紧地握了握，然后笑了起来。

“我送送你。”John说道。

他和她一起走出221B的门口。站在人行道上，她转过身来，说道，“晚安，John。我希望今晚对你们来说不会太奇怪。”

“啊，是没有上周那么有趣，没有。”他咧嘴一笑，把她散落在前额的发丝拂到后面，“我真的希望能再和你见面。”

Lena看着他，好像没有想到他会这么说。“但是……Sherlock怎么办？”

John有些脸红。当然了，Lena更喜欢Sherlock。他能再和Sherlock争上千百句话，但是在Lena这里的比赛已经结束了。她已经给他们分了高低。他不知道告诉她真相会不会太伤人。

“说真的，我不认为他还会有兴趣，”John试图用婉转一些的语气说道，“他更喜欢男人。”

她眨了眨眼睛。“不，John。我是说 _你_ 和Sherlock，怎么办？”

John感觉自己有些脸红。基督啊，如果一个刚和他们两个操过的女人都这么想……“不是你想的那样，”John说道，“我……我们只是朋友。”

Lena探寻地看着他的眼睛，露出了一个古怪的表情。她谨慎地开口道：“你看，这件事对我来说是个大惊喜，活到75岁我都会记得。但是谈及感情……我不知道，John。就像沼泽，你会泥足深陷的。”

“这不像沼泽。”John说道。

她思索了一下。“这个月我会很忙，然后我和一个女朋友要出门旅行一段时间。如果七月份你还想见我的话，打电话给我。”她从笔记本上撕下一张纸，写下她的号码。

她把那张纸递给他，亲了亲他的脸颊。“你最可爱了，”她在他的耳边轻声说道，“祝你们好运。你们两个都是。”

*      *      *

当John进门的时候，Sherlock已经换了一副样子——从衣服到气质都是。他又恢复成了那个咨询侦探——眼神冷漠，声音毫无波澜，表情高深莫测。有些可怕。John开始怀疑，自己到底知不知道究竟什么才是真实的。

Sherlock短暂地看了John一眼，用他那惯常的分析眼神，好像他知道John想的一切，以及他想做的一切。他当然知道。他大概连他口袋里面Lena的号码都知道得一清二楚。但是他什么都没说。

“你想不想谈谈今晚的事情或者……”John的腿开始疼了。

“你要先填完你的表格。”Sherlock把它放在John的书桌上，还有一支笔。“填的时候， _别_ 给我特殊关照。”他毫无耐心地说道，“Lena的表格在桌子上，但是在你填完你自己的之前别去看它。”

“是，Holmes教授。”John讽刺地说道。

“我要出门一趟。”Sherlock穿上了他大衣，说道。

“案子？”John满怀希望地说。现在出点事情挺好——一些能让他分心的、熟悉的事情，一些能让他们两个回到从前常态的事情。

“调查。”Sherlock说道，“没有危险。不用等我。”他向门口走去，但是他又停了下来，没有回头，说道，“我想问……为什么你要……那么做，今晚……你那时本来可以直接赢的。”

他那平稳的音调好像他在谈论洗衣服的事情一样。但是并不是。John感到一阵窘迫的红潮蔓延到了脸上，胃里好像有神经打了结一样，烧灼翻腾着。“我——我猜是因为我想打败你，不是看你自取其辱。”

Sherlock猛地转身看向他，回想起来。他的前额上泛起了一个微小的、迷惑的皱褶。“你从未停止过给我惊喜，John。”

“是吗？嗯，我希望我能永远这么做。”

Sherlock细细地打量了他一眼，似乎想要试着分析他一样。然后，他瞬间转过身子，走下了楼。

John一屁股坐在椅子上，长久地望向窗外，笔在表格上戳戳点点。

 _只是因为鸡巴的缘故？_ John想到。 _还是因为我？_

_他想要我吗？他会想要什么人吗？_

他和Lena一直都是在演戏吗？如果是这样的话，性是不是对于Sherlock来说通常都是这样的？他能天才到感觉什么事情吗？

这个念头烦扰着John。因为他不希望Sherlock这样。但是当然了，Sherlock是他自己，不是别的什么人，如果这种事情对于他来说一直都是这种感觉，那John就不难理解为什么他选择与其敬而远之了。

然后John感到一阵罪恶感，用这个比赛来逼Sherlock上床，如果他真的不喜欢那个的话。没有人应该把自己置于这种处境下。但是John知道，如果他想劝Sherlock停止这个比赛、或者试图刺探他的‘感受’的话，Sherlock会说什么。他会讽刺地说他不是个小孩子。他会像看傻瓜一样看John。而且无论如何，跟Ryan，跟男人上床，或许会有些不一样。Sherlock可能会比较享受。

而且再者说来，整件事情现在就像一趟失控的列车一样；它有着自己的势能，它不会停下，直到它最终到达了不知道他妈的是哪儿的终点为止。

归根结底，这所有的胡思乱想就是一坨屎，因为真正的事实是，John不想喊停。Sherlock看着他……他看着Sherlock……John知道这很可耻而且不可原谅但是……他喜欢这样。他因此而兴奋，相当严重地。他想让它进行到最后，找出到底什么才是真实。

他想再做一次。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _哇哦~这章写着太挑战了，希望你们都喜欢……下一章，Ryan和Sherlock。第二局结束的比分——John：114分；Sherlock——114分。平局~_   
> 


	8. 第三局：Sherlock x Ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 221B中回荡着满满的男色与呻吟，Sherlock表现得相当出色，而John重新审视了一下自己的心理状态。  
> 

**SUNDAY**

John做了炒菜和米饭。Sherlock很配合地在餐桌旁坐好，但是他基本就是在拿叉子在食物里翻来搅去。

一如往常，他们仍旧绝口不提比赛相关的事情，这本应该相当怪异的情景，John想到，他们无所事事地呆在公寓里，避开厨房桌子上的生化毒物，看电视，吃饭，走来走去，过着221B的平常生活，好像他们没见过对方光着身子做爱似的。

而且，是的，他们怎么能做到 _这么_ 怪异的事情啊。但是显然，他们做到了。John关心地看着Sherlock说道，“尝尝鸡肉。挺好吃的。我可是累死累活做这个做了好几个小时呢，你知道。”

Sherlock扬起一边眉毛，但是他还是叉了一块鸡肉，说道，“你花了42分钟做这个，从你走进厨房到摆完桌子坐下为止。”

“看得挺准，但是你得加上我去买菜的时间，还有把冰箱收拾出一个没被污染的空间来放鸡肉的时间。”

Sherlock吃掉了那块肉，嘟囔了一句像是谢谢你之类的话。

“那么……”John说道，“Lena给你的分比给我的高，你肯定乐开花了吧。”

Sherlock给了John一个“无聊”的眼神。“‘乐开花’，没有。而且，我们是平局。”

“是，但是这是因为你给了我满分。”John低头吃了一口饭，一边嚼着，一边看着Sherlock。

Sherlock耸了耸肩。“你有很多令人震惊的技巧。”

“但是尽管我有‘很多令人震惊的技巧’，Lena给你的分数还是比我高4分，而你还是第一次和女人做。我不知道我的自尊心能不能承受得了这个。我确实要面子，你知道。”

“Lena是个白痴。”

John只是看了他一眼，等着下文。

Sherlock发出了一声“难道我非要把每件事都给你解释一遍吗”的叹息。“在她面试的时候我就能看出她有危险情结——显然。除此之外，还有什么能让一位单身、迷人的女士在一个乱交网站上回复我们发出的那种广告？在我们的试验中，她因为被观察与较为客观的性行为而兴奋。我猜想她在青少年时期经历过一次令她印象深刻的性交行为，或许不是她的初夜，和一个无论在外表或言辞上都较为粗鲁直白的男人。这是她的人生中经历过的最棒的激情，所以她想要再次找到那种感觉。在你和她上床的时候，她对你支配她、操纵她、让她摆出特定姿势等等行为有很强烈的反应。她喜欢粗口和裸露。我只是给了她她想要的而已。”

“太惊人了。”John摇了摇头，说道，“你能对任何人做这个吗？精确地推断出他们在床上喜欢什么，然后满足他们？”

“如果需要的话，我 _可以_ 对大多数人这么做。有些人更难看穿。而有一些人，我能知道他们想要什么，但是我不能满足他们。”

“真难想象。”John说道。

Sherlock的嘴角抽动了两下，露出一个讽刺的假笑。“比如说，我不能把我自己变成一个身材庞大、口若悬河的牙买加人。”

John大笑起来。“是啊，我猜你不行。虽然如果真的有人能变成那样，那就是你了。”

“或者是《花花公子》的模特。”

对于这句话，John不予置评。

“你的 _技巧_ 要比我的高明多了，John。你有真正想让人们快乐的意愿，而我没有。但无论如何，这与性方面的知识与权威性并不能等同视之，也与比赛输赢无关。”

“当然了。铁的事实摆在眼前，在我的强项方面，我们打了平手。我真怀疑我在男人那边能比你做得更好，更别提你已经知道Ryan内心深处的幻想了。你大概都把它们在Excel上画成饼图了。”

Sherlock放下叉子，喝了口茶。“你是在说你想认输了？”

John轻蔑地笑了一声。“我是在让我自己不那么混蛋。我不是因为赢不了才退出的，是因为 _你_ 在做你不愿意做的事情。我当然会坚持到最后，看你的了。”

Sherlock挑了挑眉毛。“鉴于我们现在比分持平，这个‘赢不了’的说法是没有依据的。而至于下一轮，Ryan吻了你。他觉得你非常有吸引力。”

John脸红了，没再吃下去，表情稍微放松了一些。“哦，天哪。有的时候我 _亲耳听到_ 咱们这么聊天还是会被吓一跳。而且这——”

“我的观点是：只要你能够避免性交中期的性身份认同危机，你就能做得很好。我已经从较深的层面上分析了你的技术，还有你的大部分技巧，尤其是涉及手口的刺激技巧，这些很明显也同时适用于男性。当然，插入性交也——”

John举起手来打断了他。“是的，多谢你给我增强自信心，Sherlock。而且顺便说一句， _下流。_ ”

“真的吗？”Sherlock有些震惊地问道。

John叹了口气。“没有，你这傻瓜。这……挺好的。但是别给我看你的评估结果。或者发表它。或者跟我谈那个。现在吃你的饭去吧。”

**& A  &**

Sherlock已经做好了第三局的战略准备，他和Ryan的夜晚。他很清楚自己要做什么，而且他有信心他的能力足以完成计划，但是他胃里依旧有些不舒服。尽管他在过去几周中搜索了大量资料并且有了大量的自慰经验，然而和其他人性交依旧是个新鲜的经历。风险依旧很高，很可能比他生活中的任何事情都高，除了生死一线的那些时刻。或许那些也能算上。因为毕竟，死就是死了，但是 _感情，_ 会是折磨。

这让他感到一阵恶心，就像毒瘾犯了一样。自从他开始为比赛做准备、唤醒他的性欲、发现只有John能让他兴奋之后，他就一直有这种感觉。但是也许他能把一切收束在头脑之中，控制它，绝不能泄露一星半点，只要John表现得不像……之前他和Lena在一起的那晚的样子。

他美丽的（完美的，强健的，紧实的）身体，他粗厚的阴茎，看着他如此技巧娴熟、信心十足的动作，而且，最重要的是，看着他是那样平和坚定，下达着无声的 _命令_ ，就像他已经将他伴侣的身心全部掌握在手中……这一切多到让Sherlock无法否认和抵抗。当John看着他高潮了的那一刻——也是Sherlock真正明悟了的一刻，他终于明白，如他这般性情乖张、毫无耐心、过分苛求、易于沉迷的人，是 _一定_ 要 _拥有John_ 的，不死不休。

这让他吃惊。他从未对任何人的身体有如此强大的执念。这让他变得丑恶而软弱，但他不知道该怎么阻止自己的思绪。更糟的是，他不想阻止。他想要反复不断地，沉溺其中。

唯一能约束他的事情、唯一让他不敢试图引诱John、触碰底线的事情，就是永远失去John的友谊和陪伴的可能性。因为无论他有多渴望John的身体，他都无法在离开John的头脑、他的心、他的期望的情况下存活。如果John真的无法对他产生兴趣，那么有可能，Sherlock任何想要接近他的企图都会毁掉他们之间的信任。这就是他如此、相当、非常确信他不能这么做的原因。

这个实验会证明他这样做的可贵之处。

最后，他就只剩下一个问题了，弄清楚John想要什么。因为，令人挫败的是，Sherlock与John越是日渐熟悉，他就越难演绎出John的感受。John在看着Sherlock和Lena的时候相当兴起，而且正当Sherlock确信了自己所做的一切都是对Lena、对 _一个女人_ 做的时候，John让他震惊了。他知道Sherlock在为什么而挣扎，然后解开了裤子，抚摸、套弄自己……只为了让Sherlock看到。 _John一边望向Sherlock的双眼，一边抚摸着自己的阴茎，是为了让他满足，让他高潮。_

毫无疑问，John是个忠诚的朋友，但是如果他是个彻头彻尾的异性恋，他会毫不犹豫地这么做吗？Sherlock不这么认为。但是他还不能百分之百地确信，他需要更多数据。

今晚没有女人介入。而即使John能够接受Ryan作为他的性伴侣，Sherlock也确信这只不过是“下下策中的上策”罢了。所以如果他今晚完全兴奋了，那么至少，还是有希望的。

Sherlock洗过澡，谨慎地选择了一身能让John联想到他平常样子的衣服穿上。熟悉的黑色长裤，修身的白色衬衫。他今晚依旧要进行一场表演，就像和Lena的那晚一样，但在今晚的表演中，他将要扮演他自己。

**& A  &**

**JOHN**

Sherlock能非常完美地规定实验之中的每一个微小的细节——就像他们两人要和自己的优势性别先做爱，让另一个人旁观一样。因为这似乎是个好主意，能让John作为旁观者体验他人生中第一次 _真实的同性性爱_ ，在他‘上战场’之前给他一个弄清楚他到底会感受如何的好机会。当然，不得不连续两个周五晚上看他的室友的表现、却除了看着什么都不能做，这让John度过了他人生中最欲火中烧的两周。但是今晚他更愿意仅仅做个旁观者。

然而他没有想到，当他坐在起居室中等待着Ryan的到来的时候，Sherlock的出现会让他感到一阵低沉而柔和的热度涌到了他的下腹，让他差点支了帐篷。Sherlock大步走出他的卧室，穿着那件无可挑剔的修身白衬衫，正扣着袖子上的纽扣。他看上去……相当的Sherlock。

“怎么样？”Sherlock平举起两边胳膊，原地转了360度，问他。

 _好像他要去约会似的，_ John想到。从某种方面来说，的确是的。这绝对是他们成为朋友之后的第一遭，但是John点了点头。“是啊，不错。你看起来挺好的。”

这是个酸溜溜的保守陈述。Sherlock没有穿西装马甲，而且他的衬衫相当紧绷。就算是他的黑裤子也非常合身，完全勾勒出了他偏瘦的身材、修长的双腿和那极端不合理的丰满翘臀。Sherlock简单地点了点头，几乎都没看John一眼。John转开了视线，再一次思考起来为什么残酷的生物学那么偏心，只给了他5英尺7英寸身高，却让他室友长成 _那样_ 。

而且他马上就要看着这具躯体一丝不挂地在床上玩出各种花样了。John肚子里那团火热为这条新鲜信息而变得更深刻、更尖锐了。这稍稍让他想起了他有多想再看见那一幕，仔细地、深刻地、赤裸裸地看进那团名叫Sherlock Holmes的迷雾。他今晚会是什么样子？和一个男人上床？他还会在他自己沉重的头脑之中迷失吗？还是会全身心投入其中？

John为自己过分的好奇心而感到了一丝罪恶感。这真的不正常，想知道自己最好的朋友的性活动。

但是无论如何，这是他最后一次旁观了，所以或许他应该抓住机会……

除非他们决定把这个变成一种定期的奇葩活动。但是，不，就算是 _他们_ 也不会那么扭曲——他看着Sherlock，Sherlock看着他。就算他之前已经在过着只要Sherlock一给他发短信他就得抛下女朋友的悲惨生活了。

John让自己平静下来，等待着观看今晚的大幕将怎样拉开。侦查。基本的军事战略。之后他会制定一个行动计划。但现在，他需要警醒起来，专心观看。

**SHERLOCK**

Sherlock站在221B的门口，请Ryan进来。高中老师试图挤出一个微笑，但却越发尴尬。当他站在门前台阶上的时候，Sherlock上下打量了他一眼，开始迅速地推理起来。

Ryan相当紧张，如果以十分计为最紧张的话，他大概已经有七分了。自从他上一次满意的性交到现在有大约一年时间（之前有糟糕的分手经历，而教师的身份又让他难以出柜）。他依旧认为Sherlock有性吸引力（但对他来说John更有吸引力，在这点上Sherlock不能指责他）。换句话说，他相当饥渴。Sherlock必须很小心，否则性交的过程会过早结束。然而，这和他今晚的原本设想正好相反，那需要他自然表现。

“请进。”Sherlock说道，装出一个令人安心的微笑。

“谢谢。”Ryan走了进来，“我带了酒。”他举了举手上的瓶子。

“啊！”Sherlock皱了皱眉头，接过瓶子。

Ryan开始脱下他的大衣。

“等等，”Sherlock说道，一只手把他脱下一半的大衣重新拉上去。

Ryan愣了一下。“我们要出门吗？”

“不，”Sherlock说道，站得更近了些，“但是我想，你要先摘下眼镜来。”他抬起一只手小心地取下Ryan的眼镜，把镜腿折叠起来，放在Ryan的大衣口袋里，扣上了他的口袋搭扣。

“哦，”Ryan在这轻微的碰触之下红了脸，“嗯……”

Sherlock把拇指抵在Ryan的下巴上，阻止了他要说的话，吻了他。

这是个小心翼翼的、悠长的吻，他要让Ryan放松下来，更好地合作。Ryan倒抽了一口气，但是Sherlock强硬地分开他的双唇，舌尖在他的唇线上细细描过。Ryan发出了一声介于喘息和啜泣之间的小声音，好像被袭击了一样。他张开嘴，把舌头推进Sherlock的口中，紧紧抓着他的小臂。Ryan只是刚刚擦过他的牙齿，他就已经尝到了一股微弱而确凿无疑的教师休息室提供的便宜咖啡的味道。Sherlock让这个吻继续，轻柔地吮吸着Ryan的嘴唇和舌头，直到Ryan硬了起来并且快要晕了的时候，Sherlock才放开了他。

“天哪，我真不敢相信我在这么干。”Ryan急促地喘息着说道。

“要我掐你一下看看么？”Sherlock露出一个性感的假笑，问道。

Ryan笑了——然后看上去有些警惕。Sherlock在心里翻了个白眼。“说笑而已。今晚不会有BDSM。你非常安全——我想你不会反对口交和肛交的对吧？”

Ryan瞪大眼睛，摇了摇头。

“那太好了，现在我们上楼吧。”

Sherlock拉着Ryan走到楼上，在起居室门口停下，把手里拿着的那瓶酒放在地板上，说道：“这个一会儿再说。”然后他握住了门把手，问道，“准备好了吗？”

Ryan不确定地看了一眼门。“准备好什么？”

“准备好等我一打开门就把你吻到神魂颠倒。”

“哦，”Ryan说道，艰难地吞咽了一下。“好的。”

“很好。稍等一下。”

Sherlock闭上了眼睛，深深地吸了口气。当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，他看着Ryan的目光已经完全变了，就好像Ryan是餐桌上的唯一一碟小菜、而Sherlock是个快要饿死的人一样。

Ryan脸红了。

“现在，”Sherlock说道，打开了门。

 

**JOHN**

John觉得他听见了门外的低语声，但内容听不真切。然后门开了，Sherlock和Ryan一起跌跌撞撞地走进了门，之后的一切就像是一场幻梦一样。

他们甚至都没能正常迈过门槛，Sherlock不知为什么在哈哈大笑，而Ryan有些痴迷地看着他。然后Sherlock停下了笑，直直地看着Ryan。他的视线是如此火热，绝对可以给维基百科里面“视奸”词条当配图了。他一把抓过Ryan大衣的领子，转身把他压在门上，在他的嘴唇上印上一记火热的吻。

Ryan的呜咽和Sherlock的呻吟声同时响起，而John的胃里开始翻腾起来，就像有什么又烫又滑溜的东西在里面乱动似的。Sherlock表现得好像要在客厅门上强要了Ryan一样，John看得目瞪口呆。他吻着Ryan，饥渴而放荡。又是那对唇瓣，那对让John魂牵梦萦了整整一周的、仿若欲望的代表物一般的唇瓣，轻咬着、吸吮着、享乐着——以及那在绵长的交缠与深入的躲避之间时隐时现的舌尖。Sherlock让Ryan的大衣从他的肩头滑落，从手臂上褪下，在Ryan的脚边堆成一团。他那双手指修长的手在Ryan的胸前揉弄着，而舌尖的攻城略地也是一刻不误。

当Sherlock终于结束了这个吻、开始在Ryan的下巴和脖颈上留下一个个吻痕的时候，Ryan尖锐地抽了口气。 _“基督啊，”_ 他低语道。他的双手用力按在身后的门上，不知是因为惊吓还是在试图让自己站直。他的双眼半是迷茫半是无助地看向John。

“我想要你，”Sherlock说道，他一边吻着Ryan的下颌，一边用低沉的喉音说道。他的手指已经开始流利地解起了Ryan的衬衫扣子，“求你了，我想要你。”他用极度渴求的语气说道。

“哦 _天哪_ ，我——好的。”

这场景中的某些事情——Ryan的犹豫，Sherlock把他压在门上的猛烈攻势——拨响了John大脑深处的一根弦。他发现自己正咬着指关节，勃起疼痛地顶在拉链上。他被牢牢地吸引住了，连转开视线都不能。有个细小的声音念叨着，他这样做是 _不对的_ ，然而他把它抛在一边，因为此时此刻这就是他想要看到的一幕，这是John _需要_ 看到的，更是他的身体希望看到的。

Sherlock解开了Ryan的衬衫，把它向两边拉开，露出他光裸的身体。Ryan的胸膛苍白而光滑，即使长过些软毛也被刮掉了。Sherlock的手在他身上游移着，那双性感的小提琴家的手抚摸揉捏着Ryan苍白的皮肤和两边棕色的乳头。John颤抖了一下。然后Sherlock又一次吻了Ryan的嘴唇，慢吞吞地，一边呻吟着拉扯他的腰带，好像他没有得到满足一样。Ryan半心半意地解着Sherlock的裤子，然而当Sherlock的勃起开始隔着衣料在他手里戳刺的时候，他呜咽起来，似乎彻底失去了自控力。Sherlock硬了，在他的裤子上明显地顶起一大块。John看着他。

是啊，好吧，这的确和Lena那次完全不同。如果这次也是个表演的话，那绝对是个毫无破绽的表演。难道Sherlock真的那么想要Ryan吗？是因为Ryan的原因，还是仅仅因为他已经许多年没和男人做过了？

就在这时，Sherlock跪了下来，而John的什么克制什么谨慎的想法统统被丢在一边了。眼前的事情占满了他的头脑。他坐在椅子上，向前探着身子，心快要跳到嗓子眼，脑子里唯一还在不停轮放着的就是 _是的，上帝，拜托。_

**SHERLOCK**

他跪在地上，拉扯了一下裤子和内裤的前面，调整到松紧适中的程度，然后拉高自己的衬衫。Ryan的阴茎已经彻底硬了，但是还没有John硬。John坐在Sherlock的身后，完全勃起了。Sherlock知道这个，因为他听见了John不规律的呼吸，以及像被卡住了一样的提示性声音——几不可闻的喘息声和从John喉咙里发出的气声，这些甚至他自己都没有意识到的声音。John对这个场景有反应。Sherlock也是。他现在硬的发疼，开始不再思考，不再计划。他让自己沉入本能、想象和感觉之中，感受着他面前硬挺的男性肉体的感觉。

他的手在Ryan的大腿上来回抚摸着，脸颊埋在他的小腹上。他从他的大腿摸到髋骨摸到肋骨，又沿着原路抚摸下来。他侧过脸，把左半边脸靠在Ryan的髋骨上，这样Ryan直挺挺地戳在外面的鸡巴就正好抵在Sherlock的脸颊上。这是个很有视觉冲击性的景象，这是他为John做的。Sherlock闭上眼睛，深深地吸了口气，他闻到了汗味和麝香味，以及微弱的，粉笔灰和木头的味道。他满足于Ryan在他的手下颤抖的样子，Ryan的阴茎温暖地挨着他的脸颊，以及John抽气的声音。Sherlock不用看就知道John的手指伸在嘴里，而且他在用力咬着它们以保持安静。

Sherlock稍稍退开了一些，从裤子里拿出安全套。他自己的勃起坚硬而且凸出，因为跪姿而更加明显。他轻轻安抚了它一下，然后撕开了套子的铝箔包装。他想吸引John的注意力，想让John知道他和John一样被强烈地唤起了。Sherlock用套子包裹住Ryan的阴茎，然后做了他已经12年没有做过的事情——把一个男人的那话儿放在口中。

他闭上了眼睛，在感受到粗大的龟头顶着他的力度的时候呻吟了一声，仅仅把顶端含进口中。Ryan的下半身颤抖起来，似乎用气声诅咒了一句什么，猛地向后仰起头，撞在门上发出一声闷响。这感觉就好像John既在他身后，看着他，同时又在他的面前，在他的舌尖上。自从看到John和Lena的那晚开始，Sherlock在幻想之中已经对John这么做了无数遍了。他知道John的大小和重量，大概了解他的气味，试着虚构出了他的味道。而现在这里有一个真实的、有形的、坚硬的勃起在他的嘴里，这感觉就好像向他的腹股沟处发送了一串愉悦的浪潮一样。

Ryan（John）在他的嘴里。John在看着他。

_我想对你这样做。这是我，John，在膜拜你的阴茎。感受它，因为在这肉体上的每一次舔吻，每一次吮吸，每一分火热的气息都属于你。_

Sherlock呻吟起来，伸出舌头从Ryan的根部一路舔到顶端。然后他把Ryan的勃起前端握在手中，吸进嘴里，舌尖在头部打着转。他的嘴唇包裹着它，不停地舔弄着，舌尖在口中戏弄着它，时而推向左，时而顶向右，时而用力地吸吮，时而挑逗地抵挡。他知道John看得见他脸颊上凸出的形状，因为他听见了身后传来的低声诅咒。Sherlock尽可能地让这次口活显得色情、漂亮和张扬。而一想到John在看着他这么做，他就不可抑制地想到对John这么做的感觉。太多了，如果他再想下去的话现在就要高潮了。

Ryan同样在看着他。他低着头，身上的每一块肌肉都越发地紧绷。Ryan没有爆粗口，只是时常低声发出“哦”和“啊”之类的声音，不由自主地在他口中浅浅地抽插起来，一只手插进Sherlock的头发，想要比这折磨的挑逗 _更多_ 。他太敏感了，已经接近高潮的边缘，然而Sherlock不会现在停下。他用拇指和食指紧紧地圈住Ryan的阴茎根部，阻止了他的高潮，把他的整根都吞进口中，又吐出来，然后再一次把Ryan深深地吸了进去，双颊用力到凹陷。

在他身后，John用那种能直接连通Sherlock阴茎的声音低语道， _天啊，是的_ 。他呻吟了一声，双手紧抱着Ryan的大腿，饥渴地吞吐着他，而他自己的勃起直直地抵在肚子上。但是Ryan推着Sherlock的肩膀，让他退后。Sherlock停下了吸吮的动作，让Ryan的阴茎从他的双唇间抽出，双手撑在身后跪坐起来，下巴一片湿润。他半睁着眼睛，抬头看向Ryan。这个姿势让他裤子上的凸起显得更加色情，他这么硬，他这么硬地被 _看着_ ，这让他颤抖了一下。Ryan低头看着他，看上去就像一只车灯下的小鹿——一只相当兴奋而且淫荡的鹿——一样，不知所措。

“我不能——对不起，”Ryan说道，“我已经很长时间没这样过了，而且你…… _上帝啊，_ 你的嘴。我不想现在就射出来。”

Sherlock用一只手撑着身子，另一只手覆上自己的勃起，隔着裤子抚摸着自己。“好吧，”他说道，声音沙哑而低沉，“那么，求你，来操我吧？”

他听到John咬牙低吼了一声。Sherlock没有看他，但是他想看他。他为这声音、为自己对John所做的事情而感到一阵胜利的喜悦，他绝不会认错那种声音，以及其中包含着的渴求。但是他让自己目不转睛地看着Ryan。

Ryan的喉结不安地蠕动了两下。“如果你想让我这样做的话，我会的。或者我可以在下面。我不介意。”

“我真的想让你来操我。我已经准备了我自己。”

“好。”Ryan说道。

“卧室。”Sherlock说道。

 

**JOHN**

安静了好一会儿，John才发现Sherlock和Ryan已经不在客厅了。他眨了眨眼睛。亲耳听到Sherlock Holmes说“求你，来操我吧”让他有些出离现实的感觉。他呆呆地坐在椅子上，硬得像块石头。然后Sherlock大步走了回来，拉着他的胳膊。

“快 _起来，_ John，”他不耐烦地说道，没有正眼看他。

“我——对不起。”John嘟囔着。

Sherlock拖着他走到卧室门口，把他往里面一推，就转身走开了。John自己走过去坐在椅子上，想着他穿着这条牛仔裤勃起着走过来有多艰难。他的手有些抖，他无动于衷地看着它。

Sherlock站在床边，开始脱衣服，动作与Lena那晚丝毫不同。他的眼睛一瞬不错地盯着Ryan。Ryan坐在床上，已经脱掉了Sherlock给他解开扣子的衬衫，现在正在脱下裤子和内裤。看着Sherlock一点一点地裸露出来，他的脸上升起了一种不可思议的表情，就好像他想不出来面前的人到底是谁、以及他是怎么走到这一步的。

而John也只能正常地想到， _是的，操，你这混蛋。_ 今天绝对能让Ryan留下深刻印象的。John打量着他，意识到自己下周就要和他做爱了。Ryan身材很好，皮肤细腻，线条干净，没有太多肌肉但，但身材也没有走形。他没有胸毛，腿上也只有些细小柔软的体毛而已。他的棕发长而柔软，五官温和而迷人。作为一个男人，他足够吸引人。

但是他既没有Sherlock那么白，也没有他那种神秘的美丽，更没有他那种充满张力的情色感觉，这屋里的三个人都明白这一点。

Sherlock已经脱完了所有衣服。他的手掌擦过自己的勃起，一边不疾不徐地套弄了几下，一边倾身去拿床头柜上的一管润滑剂。

John瞬间再也想不到Ryan了。

 _上帝啊，他这么……漂亮？性感？完美？_ John真的不知道该用什么词汇来形容才好，他甚至不知道他到底是什么样的感觉，以及他为什么如此着迷。除此之外，他一直对Sherlock很着迷，而这是Sherlock从未这样展现在John的面前，展现出他更加人性的一面。

Sherlock拿起那个小瓶，爬上了床，像只猫一样优雅地躺在了Ryan的身边。他的勃起抽动了两下，优雅地（这个混蛋）。Sherlock把瓶子放在了他们之间的地方。

“不用太多，但你要确保我足够打开。”

Ryan用手肘撑起身子，看着Sherlock说道：“好的。”他又一次低头亲吻了Sherlock，好像已经无法抗拒他的嘴的诱惑一样。他们肆意地亲吻着，Ryan靠得更近，直到他们都侧躺着，面对面紧抱在一起。Ryan抚摸过Sherlock的身侧，一只手在他的屁股上流连不去。他调整了一下位置，让他们的阴茎相抵，两人难以自控地戳刺摩擦起来。Sherlock发出了一连串“mmm”的细小声音，而Ryan呻吟起来。Ryan的阴茎包裹着安全套，而Sherlock长长的、暗粉色的阴茎裸露而坚挺。他们似乎都找到了那种……极乐一般的感觉。

John看得口干舌燥。好吧， _这_ 绝对是同性性爱了。口交是一回事，即使跪在下面那个人裤子鼓起一大包也无所谓。但是这个，两根阴茎互相摩擦，绝对绝对是两个男的在上床。这和看视频的感觉完全不一样。这是真的，缓慢，悠长，而且……非常、极其色情。看两个女人上床（很遗憾，他只在黄片里看见过）总是会让John性起。所以归根结底，如果看着两根阴茎抵在一起摩擦（而且现在，老天，Sherlock正用他那修长的手指环绕着那两根勃起，把它们握在手中上下套弄）让他有些什么感觉的话，那也仅仅关于性欲。

Ryan退开了一些，把自己从Sherlock的手中抽出来，埋在他的胸膛上喘息着。“上帝啊，你真是太不可思议了。我们最好现在开始。”

他转身拿过床上的小瓶，弹开盖子，往左手上挤了些润滑剂。John僵在了椅子上，感到有些恐慌。这 _绝对_ 是两个男人在上床。Sherlock一条腿踩在床上，而Ryan轻柔地爱抚着他，一只滑腻的手指在那两瓣漂亮的屁股中间的缝隙中滑动，然后在中间旋转着，插了进去。

当Ryan的手指插进去的时候，Sherlock微微弓起了身子，呻吟起来。Ryan用那根手指温柔地操着他，然后插进了第二根。

“你还打开着，”Ryan轻声说道。

“天哪，是的，给我更多。”Sherlock闭上眼睛，仰起头。

Ryan照办了。现在他只有拇指和小指露在外面，三根手指埋在里面缓缓抽插起来。

 _操。_ John的阴茎疼痛地顶在他的牛仔裤里面，他从未见过这样的场景，没有。情色，淫秽，火热至极。

Ryan忽然抽出了手指，颤抖着挤了些润滑剂，往阴茎上涂抹着。

“我不知道我还能坚持多久。”Ryan对身下的Sherlock说道，“天哪，你——你太美了。”

Sherlock毫无耐心地翻了个身，躺在床上张开双腿，抬起手臂迎接Ryan的侵入。Ryan微微调整了一下位置，把自己推了进去。起初他有些犹豫，但Sherlock丝毫没有，他抬起双腿环住Ryan的大腿，挺身向上推去，让Ryan深深地插了进去。Ryan窒息一般地抽噎了一声。

_哦，上帝啊。操他妈的该下地狱的。Ryan操着Sherlock。Sherlock Holmes，躺在床上，挺着身子挨操，就像一位放荡的森林女神一样，狂野，而且不可思议的性感。_

John死死掐着自己的大腿。他的阴茎在极度渴望中抽动着，他甚至不记得自己什么时候有这么硬过，硬到发疼，而且没法做任何事情。除了解开拉链抚摸自己，一边看着他们一边撸到射，想象着如果他自己在那紧致、柔滑的火热身体中抽插的感觉。抚摸自己，这感觉会相当棒的。他们没有注意到他。这不会花很长时间的，而且他，操，他 _必须_ 这么做。

他的手指刚刚碰到裤扣，Sherlock就把头转向了他这边，看着他。这是今晚Sherlock第一次看着他。Sherlock的双眼闪烁着情欲，以及极端的兴奋。John的手瞬间定在了原地。他脸红了。

他感觉像是被那道目光锁定了一样，不能转开视线，也不能动，只能看着Sherlock白皙的身体在Ryan的身下弓起。Sherlock的手向下滑去，抓着Ryan的屁股用力把自己推向他，身子绷紧，让他每一次都进入得更深，让他抵着他的身体碾磨着。

 _“天哪，求你，”_ Sherlock说道，他的眼睛一秒也没有离开过John。

John紧咬着牙，紧握着拳头，无助地看着Sherlock摇了摇头。 _我不能，操，你这是要杀了我。_ 但Sherlock没有移开视线，他的目光就像是要把John烧出一个洞一样。他更紧地抓住Ryan，挺起身子，把自己更用力地推向他。

Ryan忽浅忽深地操着他，埋在他的体内缓缓研磨着。他的头抵在Sherlock的脖颈上，肩膀起伏着。Sherlock迎合着他每一次的抽插，脊背弓起，抱着Ryan的脖子，激烈地向上挺身接纳着他，完全不像女人。他的动作粗暴，猛烈而饥渴。John吞咽了一下，但是他没有眨眼，没有切断Sherlock的视线。 _为我射出来吧，_ John想到， _上帝啊，你太完美了。我想看着你射出来。_

没过多久，Ryan抽了口气，他颤抖着说道：“天哪，你真紧。我坚持不了多久了。”

Sherlock终于从John的身上转开了视线，他伸手下去握住了自己的阴茎，开始上下套弄。Ryan停下了抽插的动作，一只手撑着身子，另一只手包裹住Sherlock的手，和他一起撸动起来。Sherlock低下头，看着他和Ryan的手在他坚挺的阴茎上动作得越来越快。他的小腹紧绷着。Ryan看着他。John也看着他。Sherlock紧实的腹肌在这越来越快的套弄之下越发紧张，然后Sherlock开始颤抖起来。“哦天啊，”他用力弓起身子，差点把Ryan从身上摔下去。“哦操，哦……哦——”他咬着嘴唇，轻颤着闭上眼睛，他的阴茎抽动起来。一股股精液激射而出，落到了他的肚子和胸口上。

John看着他，眨了眨眼睛。

Ryan开始在Sherlock体内冲刺，一次，两次，三次，然后他僵住了，呻吟起来。

John没等到Ryan射完就站了起来，逃也似的走出了屋子，冲到楼上自己的房间，一把撞上门，重重地靠在上面，两只手一起扯开了牛仔裤，紧紧握住自己。他已经被前液和汗水弄得湿滑无比，于是他根本没用润滑剂，直接操进自己的手中，仰起头，脑内闪过一幅又一幅画面，他无法专心，也无力阻止——Sherlock丰满的双唇吸吮着一根阴茎，他说 _‘求你，来操我吧’_ 的声音；Ryan插进那具白皙的身体内；Sherlock一边被操一边看着John，眼神饥渴；Sherlock在他们所有人的注视下把自己撸到高潮，在狂喜中弓起身子射了出来，精液溅到了肚子上；Ryan把自己推进他，更深地抽插，戳刺……John梗着嗓子叫喊了一声，在高潮的瞬间全身紧绷起来，让极乐的浪潮一波又一波地冲刷过他的身体。

 

**& A  &**

John好一会儿才回过神来。他感觉相当难受，躺在卧室硬邦邦的地板上，无法止息地颤抖着，胸口生疼。感觉就好像被一辆卡车撞了似的。

他努力让自己站起来，爬上床，躺了下来，依旧猛烈地战栗着。他想着自己是怎么了，然后他意识到自己的脸全湿了，脉搏快得不正常。

他有创伤后障碍后遗症（PTSD），他知道自己在惊恐情况下会出现什么症状。他正在经历这个。

他把毯子拉到身上，在底下蜷缩成一团。他用他的治疗方法放慢了呼吸和心跳，强迫自己冷静下来。

 _耶稣基督啊，所以这就是性身份认同障碍的感觉？_ 他思索着，抽了抽嘴角，惊讶于自己的身体反应。 _有点晚了。_

他刚刚看见了两个男人赤裸裸地做爱，而且他喜欢那个。不只是喜欢——承认事实吧，John Watson。他从头到尾都硬得像块石头，而且想着那个射得头昏眼花。所以……他不是直男。

这让他震惊了，在自己身上发现了从未知晓的领域，就好像你突然有一天知道了自己是领养的而不是爸妈亲生的一样。

但是他的身体反应很没道理，因为这整个比赛，这个“实验”从一开始就不“直”。从Sherlock提出这个计划而John同意要和一个男人上床的那晚开始就没直过。但是，他总以为自己能处理这个，以为这只不过是一生中的一次体验罢了，并非自我发现，而一件是他可以用“钢铁意志”扛过去的事情。从什么时候开始不一样了？

他的颤抖慢慢减弱了，肌肉渐渐放松，取而代之的是一阵温暖的酸痛感。他回想起他和Lena上床的那个晚上，从那时起就已经不一样了。他抬起头，看到Sherlock在看着他，两根手指插在嘴里，他硬着，渴求着，战栗着。

因为这不是同性恋的问题。他不是真想要，比如说，Ryan。这是关于他 _想要Sherlock_ 的问题。

John呻吟了一声，把头埋在枕头里。 _操。_ 好吧，行了，恐慌找到原因了。

他有无数理由证明对他的室友来电是个极端错误的想法，即使John真的想要他，而且确定他不是只在感情方面上想要他，也一样。如果Sherlock不想要怎么办？或许Sherlock想要Ryan。或许他会去俱乐部，或者做些他平常做的事情。又或许他会继续和工作结婚，回归禁欲生活。看到了这个性感的造物今晚的表现，John很难相信Sherlock会继续这样做，但是他知道Sherlock能够很好地控制自己的身体需求。那么之后，简而言之，这会毁了他们之间的友谊。复杂地说，那就是Sherlock是个暴躁的天才，任性、残忍、无聊、毫无耐心，而且亲口承认他对于“感情”和“恋爱”没有一点兴趣。

但他妈的没有一件事情能否定这个事实，即John Watson想要Sherlock Holmes，身体上的，性方面的，一次又一次。他 _难以自抑地_ 想要他。

_操。_

**& A  &**

Ryan走了，而John有90分钟没有出现。Sherlock认为他一定是手淫之后睡着了，但是他应该不会这样。Sherlock在客厅里来来回回地走着，直到他听见了John走下楼梯时拖沓的脚步声（疲倦……非常疲倦？），他抓起John的表格，等他一进屋子就递给了他，还有一支笔。

“我差点就要上楼找你了，”Sherlock说道，试图让自己的声音听上去没有那么生气，“你本该在我高潮之后30分钟内填完表格的。”

“哦，”John看都没看他一眼，拿起表格放在桌子上，站着飞快地填完了表格，把笔一扔，说道，“好了。”

John走进厨房。Sherlock拿起他的表格看了一眼，感到一阵胜利的喜悦冲刷过全身。他强迫自己不要露出笑容，跟着John走进厨房。John正在冰箱里找什么，无意识地揉着肚子。

“里面没吃的。John，你给我打的分……”

“我不想谈那个。”

“但是你连20秒都没用就填完了表格，你确定不想再考虑一下……”

“不。你应该得那些分。我不想跟你讨论。”

John叹了口气，关上冰箱门。他去拿面包了，想必是要做些吐司。

John一直没看他，所以Sherlock靠得更近了些，决心引起他的注意。“但是我想知道。你到底喜欢哪方面？”

“我说过我不想跟你谈那个，Sherlock，”John的声音听起来有些愤怒，“你从没告诉过我为什么给我打那么高分。分数在这里，从1到10，这就是说，你知道，数字说明一切，所以根本用不着解释！”

Sherlock皱起了眉头。“我确实告诉过你。我喜欢你的技巧和——”

“行，好吧，那你觉得10分是什么意思？说明我喜欢 _全部_ ，行了吗？以及如果你想让我能说得更明确一点，你他妈的最好滚蛋！”John提高了音量，瞪着Sherlock说道。

Sherlock感到一丝恐慌的凉意袭上心头。“你怎么了？”

“没事！我就是……我讨厌旁观。”

Sherlock看着他。John在撒谎。他喜欢在旁边看着，他不能释放但是相当兴奋。无论怎样，他看上去非常烦躁。“你想要这个，John。你整周都在期待着，我敢说还不仅仅是期待那么简单。”

John脸红了。“是的，Sherlock，我知道。你为什么总要把一些我完全不想让你知道的事情点出来？”

他尖刻地说道，而这听起来就和骂他 _怪胎_ 的口吻一样。Sherlock转开了头，没有回答。他又恢复成了之前那副毫无表情的面容。

John叹了口气。“所以，你还会再跟他见面了？”

“谁？”

“Ryan！”

Sherlock眨了眨眼睛。“我？当然不。虽然，当他要参与你那局比赛的时候我会见到他，但是……不是你说的那种意思，不。我为什么要那么做？”

John的脸色越发阴沉。“你为什么要那么做？那你说的那些‘我想要你’、‘求你操我’，又算什么？”

Sherlock相当安静地站着。他盯着水池，没有说话。

“哦，这无所谓，我明白了。”John说道，“这只是演戏，对吧？这是你演绎出来Ryan想听的话对不对？”John摆了摆手。他在生气。他 _非常气愤_ 。为什么他这么生气？

“Sherlock，你这——你他妈的混蛋！你不能就这么对待别人！你不能像这样玩弄他们的感情。那个可怜人，他现在爱上你了，他大概愿意寸步不离地跟在你身后，你根本没有注意到吗？”

“John——”

“你根本不在乎！你会无视他，侮辱他，踩碎他的心，就像你对待Molly那样。”

“John——”

“不，这不对，Sherlock！你有感情吗？对任何事情？任何人？”John现在完全是在怒吼了。他的言语，他眼中的神情……就像一拳狠狠打在他肚子上。

完全无声的寂静包围了他们，震耳欲聋。

有些什么在Sherlock的胸腔里扭曲而滚烫，他觉得他快吐了。为什么这一切指向了完全可怕的错误方向？他想展示给John的……他想让他 _看见_ 。而John也想要他， _他的确想要。_ 而且这本来就是经过他们同意的，不是吗？和Ryan上床，他做到了。是的，他利用了Ryan，但是不像John想的那样，然而他不能 _现在_ 解释他为什么要这么做，不能在John如此气愤的时候，在他要离开的时候。

这就是Sherlock不肯做那些事情的原因，不想触碰感情，建立关系。这完全错了，而他憎恨这种感觉，五内俱焚的感觉。没有任何感觉会比这更糟了。死或许都更好过一些。

Sherlock的手开始颤抖起来，他把手插到裤子口袋里，说道：“John，Ryan没有一丝一毫爱上我的危险。如果不信，去看他的表格。”

Sherlock试图表明他的意图，但他知道他已经做不来那个了。当他转身准备离去的时候，他从眼角瞥见了John愤怒的面容已经转变成了关切，然后John开口道，“操。我很抱歉，Sherlock——”

但是Sherlock已经走开了。他抓起自己的大衣，冲进了夜色之中。

**&    A   &**

John看着餐桌上并排放着的两张表格。

他给Sherlock打的分数——每一行都是10分，总分60。他的确很完美，这很公平。

但是Ryan只给了Sherlock52分，比赛至今的最低分。

John感到一阵烧灼般的悔意。他刚才说的那些……糟糕的事情。还有Sherlock脸上一闪而过的受伤表情……上帝啊。John感觉他就像踢了一只无辜的猫仔或者什么的。这很可笑，因为Sherlock Holmes是全伦敦最危险的男人，而且是个无动于衷的、傲慢的混蛋，他绝不会被几句无知的话刺伤的。

而且他的话 _的确_ 无知，因为Sherlock是对的。Ryan没有被打动。为什么？怎么可能？说真的。

但是John想到了Ryan靠在门上的时候投向他的那个眼神，无助的。他想到Ryan一整晚都失去了控制力。Ryan无法控制Sherlock，他受了打击。

John嘲笑了一下自己的想法。怎样算是“控制”Sherlock Holmes？让他彻底感到心烦意乱而自己很开心吗？

但是不，专心，John——这不是重点。然而重点是什么？

John看着面前的两份表格，皱起了眉头。

 

**&    A   &**

**_今晚脑供血全用在别处了。显然副作用是把一个正常人变成混蛋。原谅我好吗？JW_ **

**_你会搬走吗？SH_ **

**_除非你把我的东西顺窗户扔出来并且换了锁。Btw，我饿死了，去吃晚餐？JW_ **

**_Btw？拿鞭子来？打破窗户？共党占领华沙？（Bring the whip?  Break the window?  Bolsheviks taking Warsaw?）SH_ **

**_饿晕了打不出字了。快饿死了。JW_ **

**_这比打‘顺便说’三个字要长得多。FWIW，我现在走到Angelo的餐馆了。SH_ **

**_马上到。JW_ **

**__**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew！看来John终于发现他潜意识里的欲望啦，在Sherlock的表演之后没可能发现不了。他们开始渴望彼此，但是对于他们来说，没什么事情是简单的。下一局……John和Ryan，John探索了一下他新发现的双性恋倾向，再次证实一下，而Sherlock看得快要爆血管了……XA  
> 


	9. 第四局: JohnxRyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本局之中，John雄起了，Sherlock几乎丧失了他的全部自控力。Ryan真是个超级幸运的男人（又一次）。221B的两人，万事俱备，只欠东风。

  
到了第四周，John和Sherlock开始绞尽脑汁地在“假装什么事情都没发生过”这项比赛之中较上了劲。

John发现自己每天能有七八次盯着Sherlock看，想着 _他脑袋里到底在他妈想什么啊？_ 因为Sherlock从来没像现在这样，表现得如此淡定、礼貌和冷静。他会在John问他要不要茶和食物的时候说“是的，John”，会在John给他准备那些的时候说“谢谢”。他看文章，在电脑上噼里啪啦地打字，而且从来没盯着John连续看两秒以上。

这实在是太他妈的神奇了。John看着他，感受到他身上静默的迷人魅力。Sherlock伪装得那么好，就像上周五他在操着另一个男人的时候没有和John四目相对一样，就好像之后那种让John举步维艰的凝重张力也没有存在过一样。

John喝着茶，对这一切怪异现象浅浅地微笑了一下，并且决定不去首先打破这个僵局。他，同样，相当擅于假装“天下太平”。或许是因为，事实上， _的确_ 出了什么事情，这段沉默恰好能让他们好好调整适应一下。

然而，当John确定Sherlock没有把注意力放在他身上之后，他就放任自己去看他了。周三早上他下楼很早，整理着装，准备去诊所。他看到Sherlock穿着他的蓝色睡袍侧躺在沙发上，沉沉地睡着。John安静地站在这具沉睡的身躯旁，纵容自己将视线长久地、毫不遮掩地落在他的身上。

John依旧不确定自己真的看到了那些，好像他在周五晚上所感觉到的一切都是一场短暂的错觉，因为不得不旁观性爱而导致的短促的疯狂。他注视着Sherlock乱蓬蓬的黑色小卷发，注视着覆盖在他线条鲜明的双颊上的白皙柔软的完美皮肤；他的双唇有着美妙的弧度，在睡梦之中微张，一只手指修长的手在脸旁蜷曲着……他想象着Sherlock睁开眼睛，满含着欲望仰视他，是那种他和Lena在一起的那晚一样的目光。他想象着Sherlock翻身躺在沙发上，双腿轻轻分开，拉着他的胳膊邀请他沉下身去……

John不得不抓紧沙发靠背来保持直立，他在欲望之中颤抖着。 _上帝啊，是的，_ 他想要这个。然而让他有些吃惊的是，这欲望并不仅仅是性欲，虽然必然包含性欲，但是更加醒目的是那阵刺痛了他的温情。这感觉几乎是真的，几乎是可能存在的了。但John立刻提醒自己，Sherlock和他之间并不存在那些感情。在Lena和Ryan的比赛之外，Sherlock从未像那样看过他，从未表现出一丝一毫想要John的样子，而且当然，没有爱抚，也没有亲昵。

只剩最后一局了。John必须证明一些事情，大多是对他自己，然而同时也是对Sherlock——那就是他会和一个男人上床，而且会享受其中，他还会做得非常 _好_ 。他想让Sherlock在看着他和Ryan上床的时候渴求他，就像他渴求Sherlock那样强烈。

John试图不去想如果这一切结束、他们不得不回到从前会是什么样子。他不知道自己怎么可能把这些撇在脑后，虽然，如果到了他不得不这样做的时候，他也可以处理好一切。但不是现在。

 

&   A   &

**_星期五_ **

John走下楼，给Ryan开门。Ryan比上周显得更加自在和放松。“Hi，John。”

John对他微笑了一下。“你好，Ryan。请进。”

在走廊上，没有人看着他们，John吻了吻了Ryan的双颊。这依旧很奇怪，邀请一个陌生人进门，仅仅是为了和他上床。他希望自己对此表现得还算礼貌。

Ryan的眼中充满了热切。“我想这个想了一星期了，”他对John承认道，隔着John的红衬衫抚摸着他的胳膊。

“是吗？我很荣幸。我们上楼吧。”John在前面领路，带他上楼。

起居室里，Sherlock窝在他的椅子上，脚踩着椅子边缘，双手合十抵在下巴上。

“你好，Sherlock，”Ryan看着他说道，脸有些红。

“Ryan，”Sherlock平静地说道。

 _这真是太他妈诡异了。_ John想到。但是他的节操也就能让他想到这里了。事实上，他已经兴奋起来了。他的身体已经在期待之中渐渐热起来了。

“我来拿外套，”John帮Ryan脱下了他的外套，挂在门后他自己的外套旁边。“先来一杯怎么样？我们有白葡萄酒，啤酒，白兰地……”

“葡萄酒就好，谢谢。”

“跟我来好吗？”

Ryan跟着John走进了厨房。Sherlock没有跟在后面。

“所以，你这周过得怎么样？”John一边开着酒，一边问道。

他们开始闲聊，谈了Ryan所在的学校，和他很喜欢的一个新理论。John倒满两杯酒，然后拿着它们走回了起居室。

John一直等到Ryan在沙发上坐下才跟着坐下。他选了一个恰好的位置，既不太近，也不太远。近到可以接吻，如果时机成熟的话，但没有近到能发生点别的。John听着Ryan说完最近的一系列讲座，然后决定更进一步。

“我得坦白一件事情，”John说道，沉思般地慢慢转着手里的杯子，“我之前从来没和男人上过床。”

房间里一片寂静。不算尴尬，但也说不上舒服。感觉更像是一种把房间中的空气全都抽走了一般的寂静。

Ryan睁大了眼睛，几乎忘记手里还捏着酒杯。“你是认真的吗？”

“是的。”

“你从来没和男人上过床。”

“甚至没亲近过，”John说道，平静地回望着Ryan。“什么都没有过。”

Ryan吞咽了一下。“那……亲吻呢？我们——”

“那是我的初吻。给了你。”

Ryan深深地抽了口气。“我的天哪，John。为什么……为什么是现在？为什么是我？”

“嗯，我的室友和我打了个赌，你也知道。而且……我确实也想尝试一些新事物。和你一起。”

Ryan小心地把酒杯放在了咖啡桌上。John注意到他的手有点抖。或许在跟了Sherlock这么长时间之后，John多少也从Sherlock那里学到了一两手，因为Ryan的表现很明显能让他看出一些事情——脸颊和脖颈泛红，瞳孔张大，呼吸加速。John大胆推测了一下，但是他没想到这结论那么快就被证实了。

Ryan把John的杯子从手里拿走放在桌子上。他紧紧握住John的手，就好像再也不愿放开了一样，拇指轻柔地摩挲着John的虎口。不那么纯洁地。

“John，我真的……受宠若惊。我希望能展示给你一切，如果你确定的话。”

John没有说话，作为回答，他握了握Ryan的手。Ryan立刻向他靠了过去，另一只手搭上了他的脖颈，吻住了他。John能感觉到Ryan的激动，一种类似于紧张的震颤。哦，他绝对因为这个勾引（毁掉？）一个直男的主意而兴奋了，他想要John，而Sherlock在看着。

John感到一股火热慢慢地涌向了他的阴茎，让它胀大了一些。他加深了这个吻。

 

**_SHERLOCK_ **

耐心从来不是Sherlock的天性，但他训练自己做到这一点。他训练自己控制自己的身体，在数小时的漫长监控过程中管束自己的头脑，等待嫌疑人出现，等待他们放下戒备的 _那一刻_ ，然后他才会行动。他经历过千百次这样等待时机的训练来让自己变得耐心，就像化学反应，必须谨慎操作，结果才会慢慢浮现，无论他有多想知道答案都一样。

虽然他经过了训练，然而看着Ryan的手在John身上、嘴唇和舌头爱抚着John，这依旧是个折磨。在那里的应该是Sherlock的手，他的嘴唇，他的舌头——但是，他必须等待，观察。他赌得太大，不能有丝毫差错。他需要这个数据，需要研究John的反应。如果他贸然行动，而John拒绝了他，说道 _我不能，我不是，我没办法有那些感觉。_ 那么他将会失去一切。如果John推开了Ryan，那么这对于Ryan（和Sherlock）来说最多是一场失望而已。但是如果John推开了Sherlock，告诉他， _这让我恶心，_ 那么Sherlock会被彻底击碎的。这会终结他们的关系，他们的友谊。或许这只会终结他自己。荒谬。可悲。然而事实如此。

他必须看着。收集数据，耐心等候，步步为营。他必须阻止自己那阵拽起Ryan把他扔下楼的冲动。Ryan只是测试的元素之一，没有其它。Sherlock必须让自己的头脑在情欲与嫉妒、欲望与想象的洪潮之中勉力稳住。他不能奢望更多了。 _他必须观察。_

John的做法很讨巧，不可思议。Ryan教中学六年级，他教过男孩们，正值婚龄的年轻人，一些人平凡无奇，然而还有一些令人惊艳。一个世俗男人，他从未引诱过自己的学生，但他会那样幻想，幻想着自己的学生、或者是前学生，一个在荷尔蒙冲动和困惑的双重作用下面色绯红的男孩，走向他，说道—— _我想我可能是个同性恋。求您，教教我。_ 无论如何，Ryan是一个教师，他喜欢向其他人传授知识，让他们拓展思维，开阔眼界。调教一个男孩的身体也与此相似。虽然他从未做过，但他想要这样做。

是的，干得好，John。出人意表。

他看着John亲吻Ryan，缓慢而深刻的吻， _绵密悠长的吻_ 。John喜欢接吻，他很擅长这个。Sherlock看到过他接吻——和Lena——John仅仅用了他的嘴，就吸引了她的全部注意力；他甚至没有碰到她的乳房，她的两腿之间，只是用他的双唇和舌头给她的保证和愉悦，就让她变得柔软而湿润。John对Ryan所做的没什么不同。他的动作缓慢、平静而情色，掌控全局，就像风暴中的不动眼一样。他慷慨地给予，然而同时又如此克制，从容不迫，让掌下的这具躯体紧张又放松。最后，当Ryan的身体就像一张拉满的弓一样绷紧的时候，他开始和Ryan深吻起来，予取予求，用他舌尖的热度、他甜美的吮吸，让Ryan沦陷其中。然后他又重新回到了保守的步调，抿起嘴唇，开始了一连串饱满的浅吻，仅仅是一种承诺——虚幻的承诺。Ryan发出一声啜泣，难以克制地把自已压向他，索求更多。John让Ryan知道他能做什么，他能得到怎样的欢愉，却又故意不让他完全得到，毫不妥协，一次又一次，让Ryan绷紧身子，难耐地扭动，急促地喘息着。

面前这从容而无情的引诱让Sherlock目眩神迷。这就好像看着悬崖的一角从底部开始松动、缓慢地下滑，即将坠入大海的感觉。John能这么做，这才是他原来的样子，这暴露了他的内心——缓慢、坚定、专注、毫不留情，如此 _非同凡响_ ……这是在此之前Sherlock仅仅能有机会短暂一瞥的内核，就像在John开枪打中司机的那晚。这被掩藏的存在让Sherlock如此兴奋，无论是他的身体，抑或头脑。他简直不敢相信。他好像终于找到了一个完美谜题的答案、终于找到了一直在他内心深处的那把锁的一枚匹配完美的钥匙一样。他从没遇到过任何一个像John一样的人。将来也不会有。而且或许另一个像Sherlock一样能够看到真正的John的人也永远不会有。他看得到那在谦逊外表之下掩藏着的强势与美丽，如此迷人。

_停下。不要感受。观察。_

Sherlock眨了眨眼睛，强迫自己继续这个任务。

毫无疑问Ryan兴奋了。那John呢？他是状态良好，还是在装模作样？

Ryan挡住了Sherlock看向John大腿的视线，以及他的半边脸，但Sherlock曾经见过John兴奋，在三周之前 _（还有上周，他看着Ryan在我的身体里戳刺，他直视着我的眼睛，那么硬，那么急切地想要触碰自己）_ 。Sherlock注意到了John的双手活动的方式，他抚摸着Ryan的后背，似乎更加用力了一些，他注意到了John一只手的拇指消失在Ryan的衬衫里，John额头轻微的红晕，他紧绷的大腿肌肉（一个毫无意识的，准备前推的姿势）。

是的，John勃起了，因为亲吻一个男人而兴奋了。

好像知道了他在想什么一样，John刚才一直闭着的双眼忽然睁开了。他依旧亲吻着Ryan，但他从Ryan的脸颊旁边直视着Sherlock的双眼，他的目光平静、坚定而火热。他一只手抬起Ryan的下巴，拇指轻轻压在上面，温柔地推开了他。

“我想要带你上床，”John直视着Sherlock的双眼说道。Sherlock感到这些言语似乎直接穿过了他的身体，让他的阴茎疼痛地脉动起来。他无法阻止自己垂下眼睫的动作，以及深深的抽气声，他知道John能看到一切。

Ryan缓缓地睁开了眼睛，John看着他，拇指轻轻按揉着他的下颌。

“你原来做过这个。”Ryan有些痴痴地说道。

John笑了起来。“接吻吗？是的，很多。但是通常是和女人。”

“我会让你满意的。”Ryan说道，轻轻地抚摸着John的胸膛。

John没有说话。他温柔地亲吻了一下Ryan的额头，两人一起向卧室走去。

 

**_JOHN_ **

Sherlock从John的身边走过，坐在了卧室的椅子上。John没有看他。在起居室里的那一幕——他知道Sherlock明白，而且他也知道Sherlock，至少是在那一瞬间，是想要他的。或者最少，Sherlock被他坦白的言语唤起了。但John不能现在看他，不能现在放弃一切。而且这对Ryan也不公平。

_我在抚摸你，但是我在想着他。_

不，他不能直接说出来。Ryan值得更好的。即使John的确，相当清楚，自己在同时和屋子里的两个男人做爱，Ryan也最好不要知道。

他们站在床边。John开始解开自己的衬衫，Ryan依旧因为他们在沙发上做的那些事情而脸红着，他的勃起在裤子上支起了小帐篷，眼神迷茫，充斥着欲望。他也开始解扣子了，但是他的双眼一直紧盯着John裸露出来的身体，看着他的红色衬衫滑落在地，Ryan想都没想就把自己的衬衫也扔在了地上。

“你真美。”Ryan说道。他的手指抚摸着John的肌肉线条。

John咧嘴一笑。“你是第一个这么说的。”

“没有人对你说过你很美丽吗？”Ryan的之间划过John（因为最近频繁光顾健身房而更加明显的）胸肌的弧线，他的手指滑落John的身侧。

“有人说过‘可爱’，”John说道，在这抚摸之下略微有些颤抖。“最近得到了一个安慰性质的‘讨人喜欢’。”

“对于一个同志来说，你绝对是 _相当漂亮。_ ”Ryan吻了吻John的胸口，轻舔着，“甜的。”

“我会记住这个的，”John说道，感到一阵莫名的冲动，好像想要一拳打在什么东西上似的，然而这感觉瞬乎即逝了。当Ryan开始吸他的乳头的时候，他把Ryan更紧地压向自己，满意地哼哼了两声，指尖滑下Ryan的后背。

Ryan想要伸手去解John的腰带，但John阻止了他。

“我们还有别的要玩呢，”John说道，“裤子脱掉。”

Ryan有些惊讶地皱起了眉。

“你不是等不及了？”John扬起一边眉毛，露出一个相当色情的微笑。

“没有。”Ryan有些脸红地说道。

“很好。脱掉你的裤子。”John抬了抬下巴，看了Ryan一眼，既带着上级对下级的命令感，又带着明确的“我要操你”的意味。他后退了一步，解开腰带，拉开拉链，把牛仔裤拽下来扔到一边。Ryan连忙加快了脱裤子的速度。

 

John只穿着一条白色棉质三角内裤站在那里，跟没穿也没什么两样了。他的勃起沉重地躺在左边，被他的内裤松紧带约束在里面。

Ryan盯着他，忘了自己的裤子刚脱到一半。他急切地伸出手去，覆盖在John的长度上撸了两把，然后一把拽下自己的裤子，直接跪了下去，双手并用地抓住John的内裤往下拉，显然已经决定好马上要做些什么了。

但是John阻止了他，紧紧地抓住Ryan的两边手腕。Ryan向上看着他。John不自然地微笑了一下，微微眯起眼睛。

“是的，你可以这么做。但是。不是。现在。”他一字一顿地说道，向前走了一小步，用他的阴茎隔着一层布料摩擦着Ryan的下颌。

这个动作通常会出现在一场很棒的性爱之中，当John感觉到他的床伴已经完全彻底地臣服于他的时候。没什么比这个更爽的了。虽然John喜欢性爱中的很多事情，但其中只有一件事情能真正让他失控，而让他的床伴在渴望中失神的那一刻是其中最棒的部分。这让他感到一阵心理上的满足的战栗，比简单粗暴的纯粹高潮带来的生理放松要棒得多了。

在和不同的人做的时候，这个场景出现的时机并不尽皆相同，而且偶尔甚至不会出现，不会像现在这样。Ryan在沙发上表现得很顺从，是的，但是他的“那一刻”就是现在。他瘫坐在地上，依旧抓着John的裤腰。他不想离开John的阴茎，但是他已经无法控制自己的身体。他倚靠着John的大腿，好像身体里所有的力量都被抽走了一样。他的身体明显在颤抖着。

“哦天哪， _John_ ，”Ryan迷乱而渴求地低喃道。

John在Ryan的上方微笑了一下。

“很好，起来吧。”John安静地说道。他半拖半抱地帮Ryan爬上了床，让他躺下，不慌不忙地脱下了他的裤子和袜子。他留下了Ryan的拳击短裤，然后自己也爬上了床。Ryan的双腿略略分开，John把它们向两边推得更开，双手支在他的身侧，整个人撑在Ryan的身上。

“该进入正题了。”John低沉地说道。然后他低下头，长长地舔舐了一下Ryan的脖颈。

John达到了他的最佳状态。他可以毫不困难地保持勃起，享受这段时光。鉴于他因为脑内Sherlock和Ryan上床的记忆而难以自抑地饥渴了七天，现在的情况没什么奇怪的。直到今天早上为止他整整一周都没射过，其结果就是一周里面绝大部分时间他都在半硬着走来走去。如果这还不够的话，他只要想到Sherlock在屋子里安静的存在，想到Sherlock在勃起着注视着他，John就能做任何事情。他只要想到Sherlock的嘴唇、舌头、双手曾经在Ryan的身上，他就想探索同样的地方，就像他在朝拜Sherlock曾到过的地方一样。某种程度上的分裂。

但是即使他不用太过担心自己的表现，他在真正实践的时候也必须时刻小心，和一个男人做爱，还要做得很好，还要让自己保持兴奋状态。现在他知道自己不需要面对“心有余而力不足”的那种心理障碍了，多少轻松了一些。

Sherlock的嘴曾经亲吻过那里，亲吻过Ryan脖子上的某处。John还能尝到他的味道吗？Sherlock的双手，他修长的手指，曾经抚摸过Ryan的胸膛，就是那里。Sherlock的阴茎，那根漂亮的、长度傲人的、暗粉色的硬挺，曾经 _像这样_ 抵在Ryan的大腿上。有时他在脑海中想象着Sherlock在他现在的位置，抚摸着、挑逗着Ryan，而有时候他又会想象着他的身下是Sherlock看上去白皙而脆弱、然而其中隐藏着力量的身躯，在他的指尖下颤抖不已。

_Sherlock._

**_SHERLOCK_ **

这一次绝对要比观看John和Lena上床还要难以忍受。Sherlock知道这会不一样，看着John和一个男人上床，而他必须试图控制自己对此不要动容。之前他的努力还有些成效，但当他看到Ryan对John缴械投降的那一瞬，他的自我控制也彻底土崩瓦解了。不是John包裹在棉质内裤中的阴茎抵在Ryan的脸上那一幕让他失控的——虽然这个画面瞬间给他的头脑内增添了一打幻想——Sherlock跪在地上，双手被束缚在身后，而John就像这样戏弄他，让Sherlock能够感受到那布料之后的勃起抵在他的脸颊、他的下巴、他的喉咙上，但是他看不见它，不能品尝它，不能 _拥有_ 它。天哪，这美妙得令人疯狂。然而不是这个，是John看着Ryan说“ _不是现在_ ”的时候，他眼中一闪而过的冷酷光芒让他彻底沦陷的。他像Ryan一样无力支撑自己，彻底服从于John的意愿——被他掌控，被他征服。

John对Lena和Ryan都这样做了，他或许也会对Sherlock这样做。该死的，他 _已经这样做了。_ John不仅仅是在和他的床伴的身体做爱，他也在他们的头脑中和他们做爱。Sherlock从未想象过这种事情。现在他只想让John _迫使_ 他服从，他想要屈服于John的身下。

然后他想他能不能对John这么做。让John颤抖，打破他钢铁般的控制力，这念头让他越发兴奋起来。

Ryan好像已经失掉了全身的力气，只能努力碰触着他能碰到的John身上的任何地方，低声呻吟着。然而John依旧从容不迫地挡开了他的手。John掌控着亲吻，抚摸，挑逗的节奏，用那种Sherlock曾经见过的那种甜蜜的折磨人的手段，即使他的床伴在这场前戏之中的渴求是如此不容忽视。天哪，他太残忍了。John只穿着那件诱人的白色内裤，Ryan也只穿着一条拳击短裤，然而John就能把这两件衣物变得像中世纪刑具一般残酷。他只是偶尔用他的坚挺隔着衣料压在Ryan的——肚子上、腿上、胳膊上，跟着是一连串的亲吻、舔舐和抚摸。他让Ryan得到了直接的爱抚，却每次都落在Ryan意想不到的地方，而且被那些布料阻隔开来。现在——John抚摸着Ryan的大腿，把他自己的内裤拉下一点，在他的髋关节和腹股沟处磨蹭。过了许久，他才终于回应了Ryan的乞求，拇指稳稳地压在Ryan明显的勃起上来回抚摸，让Ryan在这折磨之中狂喜着。然后，他转而抚摸着Ryan的膝盖后方，倾身向前，亲吻、磨蹭着、吸吮着、轻咬着Ryan，只是隔着那层残忍的布料，这些只能让他徒增欲望。

Sherlock硬得像块石头，脑子里也乱成一团。某一刻他感到欣喜万分，因为John能对Ryan使用他的技巧，就像对Lena一样——热情和勃起都丝毫不减。如果John能够这样做，那么或许……有可能……他可能也愿意，偶尔，对Sherlock这样做，如果Sherlock能做得非常、非常聪明的话。但下一刻，Sherlock就感到了席卷而来的渴望，看着John的手和嘴唇，希望它们能用在他的身上， _现在_ ，他一秒钟都忍不了了。然而再下一刻，他感到自己满怀嫉恨，他想把Ryan大卸八块，因为他竟敢拥有本该属于他的愉悦，竟敢碰触 _他的John_ 、拥有Sherlock得不到的东西。再之后，Ryan就从Sherlock的脑海中完全消失了，他只能看到、想到John，别无其他。看着John除了那条内裤之外全身赤裸，看着他闪耀着光芒，他想钻进他的皮肤下面探索一切，想要索求他的一切，想让他脱下那条该死的内裤！

Sherlock发出了一声像是卡住了一样的声音，这似乎让John从某种迷醉状况之下稍稍清醒了一些。他看向Sherlock，然而无论他看见了什么，那都一定不怎么好，因为一丝痛苦的光芒在他的眼中一闪而过。然后John俯视着Ryan，Ryan在床上不停翻腾着，满面通红，表情都扭曲了。

“求你，John， _求求你，_ 我想射。我想要你在我里面。”

John温柔地嘘了一声，把Ryan汗湿的头发从他的眉毛上拨开。“好了，好了。我想先给你口交一下。”

“不，”Ryan摇着头说道，“ _天哪_ ，不要，我就快到了，求你。我真的想在你插我的时候射出来，可以吗？”

John的手指抚摸过他的下颌，在他的额头上轻轻一吻。“你确定你想要这样？如果你想的话，你可以在上面。”

“ _不，_ ”Ryan紧紧抓住John的胳膊说道，“我要你。我想要你 _进入_ 我，我只想要这个。”

John又一次吻了吻Ryan的额头，把他拉进一个丝毫不带情欲的拥抱之中，稳稳地拍抚着他的后背，让他平复下来。“是的。我也想那么做。你会成为我操的第一个男人，知道吗？”

John越过Ryan的肩膀看着Sherlock这样说道。Sherlock紧咬着牙，双手死死地攥着。John没有转开视线。Sherlock知道这是一个提问。他可以让这一切停下，只要他想。他万分愿意这样做，然而Sherlock只是稍稍点了下头。他必须看完全部，他需要知道，所有一切。他没有退路，也不能有分毫差错。

除此之外，看着John这样做，就像一场精致的酷刑，就像在他面前的桌子上摆上一包可卡因、但他不能去碰，就像挤压伤口、看着血液渐渐渗出，就像阻止自己进食。他感到的只有全然的黑暗，全然的性致勃发。他渴求着那种疼痛，这能让他有多疼，他就有多想继续看下去。

John看了他许久，然后他舔了舔嘴唇，转开了视线。“让我把你准备好，”John对Ryan说道。

**_JOHN_ **

润滑剂和安全套已经提前放在床头柜上了。John拿过润滑剂，缓缓拉下Ryan的内裤。Ryan的阴茎充血得厉害，接近深紫色，前液渗漏了一大片。John感到了一丝内疚。男人比女人更容易兴奋，现在出现这种场景并不奇怪，但是或许他把Ryan挑逗得太过分了。他现在急需释放。

John对于Ryan想让他在上面感到一阵欣慰。即使John真的准备做一回受，他也不会选择让Ryan、一个一夜情的床伴做插入方。但即使是现在这种情况，他还是感觉太过亲密了。他像几年前准备他的一个前女友那样准备着Ryan，参考了他上周看的Ryan准备Sherlock的那些手法。他把他拉近，一只手臂从Ryan的身下穿过环抱住他，胸膛相抵，一边轻吻着他的双颊，一边插进一根手指，然后是第二根。他又紧又热，这让John有些动容。他的手指在Ryan的体内动作着，在扩张的时候避开他的前列腺。Ryan在现在的情况下承受不了那种刺激的。

“我有一年多没做过这个了，”Ryan喘息着说道，把自己推向John的手指。

“你真紧，”John说道，“放松。有我在呢。”

等到Ryan包裹着那两根手指的肌肉放松下来之后，John开始挪动Ryan到他想要的地方。他知道自己要做什么，以及他想要怎样做。他轻柔地把Ryan拉起来，让他换了个方向躺下来，头朝向床脚，然后塞了两个枕头到Ryan的腰臀下面，脱掉了自己的白色内裤。他的勃起沉重而湿润，在冷空气的刺激下似乎更胀大了些，因为将要和Ryan上床、以及Sherlock的视线洗礼之下更加坚硬。他跪坐在Ryan的两腿之间，挺立着的勃起弹动了两下，但因为太过厚重而几乎无法触及他的小腹。

“哦，”Ryan盯着他，感叹道。他用一边手肘撑起身子，另一只手握住了John。John嘶声抽了口气。一如既往，他有时太过注重自己的性自我，去取悦他的床伴，以至于他几乎没有意识到自己的阴茎已经变得多么疼痛和敏感了。

“真美，”Ryan赞叹地套弄着John，说道，“天哪，John，你太迷人了。”

“你也一样，”John现在不能看Sherlock，因为Ryan在看着他，并且因为这之中包含了太多情感。

Ryan看似已经忘记自己有多渴望被进入了。“我能亲亲它吗？就一小会儿？”

John微笑了一下，但是目光依旧强硬。他把手放在Ryan的手上，坚定地按了按。“我说过我会允许你这么做的。我是个信守承诺的男人。”

Ryan向前靠了靠。

“安全套。”John说道。他撕开铝箔包装，递给Ryan。Ryan看了它一眼，没有接，只是继续看着、感觉着John沉重的、毫无遮蔽的勃起，拇指按揉着底部。显然他真的很想尝到John的味道，但这是不会发生的。Ryan最终还是接过了套子，套了上去。

John跪直身子，说道，“让我看看，被一个男人吸着会是什么感觉。”

Ryan看向他的目光瞬间火热起来，似乎又想起了自己是John的第一个男人。他呻吟着，把John的阴茎纳入口中。

John闭上眼睛，一只手轻轻放在Ryan的头上。他的脑海中瞬间浮现出了Sherlock跪在地上的样子，Sherlock的嘴唇包裹着Ryan的阴茎，舔舐、吸吮，让它在他的双唇之间进进出出。他怀疑自己再也不能在被吹箫的时候不去想这个场景了。而且他想这么想。

“哦， _操_ ，”John嘶声说道。

Ryan的口活不错，虽然不像他脑内的那张嘴一样棒，但是已经相当接近了，而且比John自己用手来得强多了。在那短短的一瞬间，John放任自己沉溺于快感之中，比给予更多地接受，感受那阵在下腹不停盘旋流动着的火焰般的热度。他脑海中萦绕了整整一星期的图景酝酿出了如此强烈的欲望，那感觉在Ryan的大力吸吮下来得太快，太快了。但是就在他马上就要到达顶峰、就要推开Ryan的时候，Ryan自己撤开了。

他直直地仰躺下去，喘息着说道：“我想要它—— _你_ ，插进来。求你。”

John毫不犹豫地听从了他，往手上挤了更多的润滑剂，重新插进两根手指，接着加入了第三根。他跪坐着，粗暴地抓着Ryan的屁股拉到自己的腿上，感觉不用像对待女人那样动作温和。Ryan在期待之中呻吟，全然放松下来，连内壁的肌肉都顺从地失去了收紧的力道，这让作为医生的John为人体的奇妙之处所惊异。之前锁闭着的地方，现在正贪婪地打开着。

“我准备好了，”Ryan说道，仿佛在回应他的身体所说的一样，“就是现在。”

John润滑了一下自己的阴茎，把Ryan拉得更近，调整了一下位置，缓缓地沉入了进去。

 

John的龟头刚刚插进Ryan的身体，Ryan就渴求地大声呻吟起来。John推进得很慢，他体内医生的那部分保持着额外的警醒。但是Ryan似乎已经被欲望冲昏了头脑，他抬起腿缠到John的腰上，然后瞬间，John就被他完全地接纳了进去，John的双球紧紧抵在Ryan的臀瓣上。

 _老天啊。_ 这完全不像和女人做的感觉，他甚至都想不起来和女人肛交是什么感觉了。Ryan紧致而且火热，他的皮肤更干燥，身体更完整，插进去的时候比女人更顺畅，摩擦着John阴茎的力道更加激烈。

“真好，”John抵着Ryan，让他的阴茎在他体内缓缓地旋转研磨着，“太棒了。”

“哦，天哪，你把我填得好满。这太美好了。”Ryan喘息着说道，“我能感觉到全部。”

John一只手打开润滑剂瓶子，另一只手紧紧抓着Ryan的屁股，毫不吝惜地在Ryan的阴茎和小腹上挤了一大堆。

“上帝啊，”Ryan近乎绝望地说道，“如果你碰我的那话儿，我绝对坚持不住的。”

“相信我，”John说道，然后开始抽插起来。

 

**_SHERLOCK_ **

John插入了Ryan。Sherlock在椅子上挪动了一下，不可自抑地想到John插入他、用肉刃把他劈成两半的感觉，用他的勃起把他填满的感觉。Ryan的大腿打开在John的两侧，脚踩在床上；John的长度消失在他腿间的某处，Ryan和Sherlock都看不到，然而这却是屋子里最强大的力量。

Sherlock感觉自己近乎分崩离析，有些碎片已经在空中散开飘远了。 _John。_ 他想要这个，但是他不知道该怎么办，怎么继续看下去，而且在他得不到的情况下，他还怎么能继续活着。

John在和一个男人上床，他在 _操_ 一个男人。Sherlock高兴得几乎要大笑起来——因为John没有让他彻底失去机会，因为他至少还有那么一丝可能得到John，而不会因为两腿之间多长了根东西而永远失去他。

他为自己和John可以——已经——抛却身体上的阻隔、跨越性别的约束而欢乐，他为自己脑海之中的场景终于（可能，或许）能够成真而喜悦。

但是看着这幅场景，看着John紧窄的臀部向前推送、转动，阴茎嵌合在另一具躯体内，看着John因为其他人而感到极致的快感…… _老天，_ 这快要杀了Sherlock。他会坏掉的。

Ryan仰起头呻吟着，他的一只手臂挡在眼前，另一只手紧紧抓着床单。Sherlock知道这是为什么，因为看着John绝对会让Ryan瞬间射出来的。他能做的只有在John稳稳地插入他的时候抬起屁股向上迎合，呻吟着 _是的，更多_ 之类的话。

然后，John的视线从他身上移开，看向了Sherlock。

John的目光炽热而凶猛，他看了一眼Sherlock椅子边上的台面。Sherlock跟随着他的视线看去，在台面上摆着另一瓶润滑剂。John一定是在Ryan到来之前就把它放在那儿了。Sherlock瞪着它，该死的，他居然在进来的时候没有注意到这个。

Sherlock回望着John，皱起了眉。

John尖锐地看向Sherlock的下身，然后看回Sherlock的双眼。他的目光无比平静，不容反抗。

Sherlock摇了摇头， _天哪，不，我不会那么做的。_

John没有妥协，他的目光犹如刀刃般锋锐。 _做。_

他的目光没有从Sherlock身上移开，也没有停下抽插的动作，身体如同起伏的波浪一般，深深地插入，然后再抽出。他的右手握着Ryan的髋关节，低头看了一眼Ryan，左手拇指沾了一点溅到Ryan肚子上的润滑剂，在Ryan的阴茎柱体上擦出一道光滑的痕迹。他又一次看向Sherlock。

Sherlock难以准确分辨出John的脸上究竟是怎样的表情。他看见过类似这样的表情六七次，在他表现得像个彻头彻尾的混蛋、把John逼到底线的时候。他或许会把那些表情叫做 _“闭上你的嘴”_ 或者 _“你敢再招我一下试试”_ 。但是在现在的语境下，他意识到这表情只在说着一句话， _“我是John Watson，我说什么你就得做什么， 现在。”_并且非常有效。

Sherlock依旧固执地紧紧抿着嘴，但是他的手已经不自觉地挪到了拉链上，解开了自己的裤子。他拉高自己的衬衫，几乎能露出乳头那么高，然后把裤子和内裤都一并褪到了大腿上，露出他的阴茎。他轻轻地抚摸着自己，挑战一般地看向John。

John盯着他的阴茎，稍稍眯起眼睛，舔了下嘴唇。他看了Sherlock一眼，然后挑眉看向台面上的那管润滑剂。

Sherlock把它抓过来，挤了一些在他的阴茎上。他依旧瞪着John，但是目光开始游移了，他的手，他的腿，都颤抖起来。他感觉自己在心里早已经软成一滩了。

John把注意力转回Ryan的身上，往手上挤了些润滑剂，松松地握住Ryan的阴茎，用指尖在那肿胀的长度上缓缓地按揉着。Ryan的呻吟声陡然大了起来，他抬起臀部，试图往John的手心里推挤。

John依旧无视了这索求，重又看向Sherlock。

Sherlock咬着嘴唇，把自己的手指放在自己的阴茎上抚摸着，和John的手放的位置一样。 _基督啊。_ 他的心跳加快了，不得不强迫自己坐在椅子上而不要挺身前推。

John呻吟了一声，向后扬起头，发出了两声急促的喘息，更用力地冲刺进Ryan的体内。“哦， _操_ 。”他低语道。

一阵情欲的浪潮袭来，让Sherlock的阴茎在手中脉动着，他知道John的反应都是 _因他而起_ 。John或许是插在Ryan的身体里面，然而是Sherlock让他如此激动。他注视着John的下一步动作，渴望着。

John的手指环绕着茎身，稍稍握紧了一些。他的拇指在系带处来回画着圈，Sherlock跟随着他的动作，强咽下一声愉悦的呻吟。John的拇指向上推动，在龟头上打转，把润滑剂和渗漏出的前液涂抹开来。Sherlock照着他的动作做着，不得不咬住舌头来保持安静。

“John！”Ryan大声呻吟道，挺起臀部推向他，“别停！更重些， _求你_ 。”

John眨了眨眼睛。他的视线落回到Ryan的脸上，但是Ryan没有看到。他的小臂已经不再挡在眼前，但是他紧紧地闭着眼睛，嘴唇因为专注而紧抿着，大腿不停颤抖。John的指尖开始在Ryan的茎身上滑上滑下，仍然是挑逗一般，但是更接近于套弄的动作。Sherlock模仿着他，想象着John的手指在他的身上。John把Ryan的屁股抬得更高，稍稍弯下身子，换了个角度，用他有力的右臂托着Ryan的屁股，更快更深地插入抽出，这样Sherlock就能看到他，在他推进的时候看见他的阴茎是如何被慢慢吞没的。现在他在撞击着Ryan的前列腺，因为Ryan短促地尖叫了一声，然后开始呻吟道， _那里，就是那里，更重些，还要_ ，就好像John的每次抽插都能操出他的一个词一样。

John开始真正套弄起Ryan的阴茎，但是依旧很慢，每撸动三四次就会用拇指摩挲几下阴茎头部。Sherlock精确地跟随着他的动作，身子稍稍滑下了一些，这样他就能把头靠在椅背上歇息一阵，他实在已经没有力气支撑住它了。他的所有能量都用在了注意手上套弄自己的动作、紧盯着John的手在Ryan身上的动作和John的臀部前推的动作、注意他粗厚的硬挺因为不停抽插而忽隐忽现的样子、专心感受着那阵在他体内如同活物一般舒展又紧缩的极致快感。仿佛世界上的一切都已经不存在了，只有此时此刻才是真实。

_哦老天啊，John，我的上帝啊，别停下来，一刻也别停。_

Ryan还在喊着 _更多，还要，_ 而John的眼睛紧紧锁定在Sherlock的身上，一次比一次戳刺、冲撞得更快。John就快高潮了，Sherlock能看到他脸色的变化，他微张的嘴，他的脸上因为快感而无意识地抽动着的肌肉。Sherlock努力吞下每一声呻吟，每一个他几乎脱口而出的词语。John知道自己需要什么，他也看得到Sherlock需要什么，他的手（Sherlock的手）撸动得越来越快，直到Sherlock弓起身子，几乎离开了座椅。

Ryan全身一僵，哭喊着弓起身子射了出来。John的手指慢了下来，安抚着他度过高潮，然而同时Sherlock的手却套弄得越来越快。很快，Sherlock感到他的高潮席卷了全身，周围瞬间变得安静和暗淡下来。他只能勉强听到John高潮时的喊声，他强迫自己睁开眼睛看着他。John的头向后仰起，双手紧紧抓着Ryan的臀部，胸膛和小腹的每一块肌肉都在规律地收缩着。

_老天。太完美了。_

瞬间，Sherlock感到自己难以面对他、面对Ryan，他拉上裤子，转头冲出了门。

 

**&    A   &**

Sherlock走了。John用一块早已为事后工作而准备好的绒布擦拭净Ryan的身体，与他小小亲昵了一会儿。但是他在想Sherlock去了哪里，他是不是还好。于是他温柔地吻了吻Ryan，告诉他他很完美，精彩绝伦，然后问他要不要喝杯茶或者酒。

Ryan选了酒。他们穿好衣服，走进厨房。

显然Sherlock离开了公寓。John有些失望，但是他了解Sherlock，他知道刚才发生的一切会被分析、归类、处理。Sherlock很可能觉得这太过直白和尴尬，否则还能怎么解释他们无视这些事实上“并没发生什么”的夜晚的伟大能力呢？

John给Ryan倒了一杯酒，留他自己填完表格。他看向窗外的街道，但在那些阴影之中并没藏着一个高挑的身影，没有Sherlock在那里的迹象。

等到Ryan喝完了他那杯酒、填好表格之后，他们之间也没什么话说了。John和他一起走下楼，在门厅的时候他们看到了Hudson太太，他有些紧张，他不认为她会喜欢看到他和另一个男人走在一起。所以当Ryan在门口拉起John的手的时候，John只是有些犹豫地握了一下。

“我不知道这是否违反规则，”Ryan说道，“但是我很想再见到你，John。真的很想。”

John四散的神智一下子聚拢起来。他意识到自己真的在看着一个他刚操过的男人。Ryan注视着他，带着……希冀。他的双眼温暖而闪耀。他是个非常好的男人，John瞬间感到了一阵罪恶感。他亲吻了一下Ryan的脸颊。

“这会很好的，但是……我想——我想我心里已经有人了。”

Ryan的表情看上去很受伤，这让John想到了两周之前，他也在同样的情景之下，试图让Lena和他再见面的感觉。就好像某种残忍的因果报应。在过去的两周他的世界怎么就彻底变了个模样？该死的。

“是Sherlock吗？”Ryan问道。

John叹了口气。“我不知道。或许是吧。”

Ryan没再说什么，只是温柔地吻了John一下，然后头也没回地走了出去。

John抬手抓了抓头发。他感觉自己就像个混蛋。他好像从来没这么消沉过，或许确实是的。不管怎么说，这让他感到相当低落。

然而他忽然又感到一阵喜悦，这个实验结束了。 _终于结束了。_ 他再也不想对任何人再来一遍了。再说，Ryan早在签下名字的时候就明白他的处境了。但是这也不能让John感觉丝毫的安慰。

他重新走上楼，看向Sherlock的书桌，试图找到一些他去哪儿了的迹象。他注意到一张白色的表格纸倒扣在键盘上。他把它拿起来。这是Sherlock填完的表格。

John没有看分数。他拿着它走进厨房，给自己泡了杯茶，试图把他乱成一团的思绪理清。

_他们今晚都做了些什么啊？_

他和一个男人上床了，全套的同性性爱。而且他让他的室友在旁边手淫。

_耶稣啊。你他妈都干了些什么啊，John Watson？_

John叹了口气。就好像他真知道一样。他把两份表格翻过来看着。

Ryan给他打了57分。太棒了。比他给Sherlock的多了5分。

但是Sherlock只给了John55分。John有些失望。他想要给Sherlock留下深刻印象的，而且他觉得自己的确干得不错。但是Sherlock在口交那项只给了他7分，而John也 _的确_ 没来得及给Ryan练口活。所以他猜他应该扣那些分，尤其是考虑到Sherlock做的有多棒的话。在心理刺激和总评上都扣了一分。如果口交那项才得了7分的话，总评给10分的确不太可能。这个推理让John难受的心情稍稍平复了一些。Sherlock从不做不合逻辑的事情。

John脑内加了一下分数，讽刺地大笑了一声。他抓起手机。

 

**_真见鬼。我们平局了。JW_ **

**_是吗？有意思。SH_ **

**_在经过了一切之后。太可笑了。JW_ **

Sherlock没有回复。

**_你还好吗？JW_ **

**_是的，很好。SH_ **

**_马上就回家？JW_ **

**_再过一会儿。不用等我。SH_ **

**_所以说你到底在干吗？JW_ **

**_我在思考。SH_ **

 

**&    A   &**

早上7点，John在小提琴的乐声中醒来。他曾经听到过，在梦中，这段柔和、回环往复的旋律，现在他由着它安静地把他唤醒。他躺在床上，半梦半醒地继续听了一会儿。Sherlock能演奏得非常美妙，绕梁三日而不绝，但他很少这么做。

最后John终于彻底清醒过来，意识到他想看见Sherlock，确定他在昨晚之后一切安好。以及，厕所和茶也是好选择。按顺序来。

John爬起来，穿上一条牛仔裤和一件套头衫，以及鞋袜。这让他感觉有了些力量。

Sherlock穿着他的蓝色睡袍站在起居室的窗前，继续拉着琴，在John走进来的时候也没有看他。John去了趟厕所，然后走到厨房泡茶。他一边享受着音乐，一边做着这些日常惯例的事情。

一个人怎么能够如此天赋异禀？这真是个谜。然而更令人想不通的是，怎么会几乎没有人能够理解和赞美他，就算他经常表现得像是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。

John拿着两杯茶走回起居室，把Sherlock的那杯放在他的座位前面。

“茶。”John说道。他坐在沙发上继续听着，但Sherlock突然停下了。

John喝了一口茶，看着Sherlock修长的身形站在窗前，小提琴仍然架在他的肩上，琴弓也依然在他的手中。他靠在窗框上，纤瘦、不修边幅的样子就像个青少年。

这感觉……很好。就像一个平凡而静谧的早晨。Sherlock依旧一语不发。

“那么……都结束了。我们不分胜负。”

“显然如此。”Sherlock说道。

“我猜我该想到事情会变得这么疯狂的。那么，平局？”

“我们可以把它叫做平局。没人能赢得各自的奖励。等到我们的案子里出现性相关的问题的时候，我会尊重你在异性性爱方面的观点，在同性方面你也要尊重我的观点。”Sherlock叹了口气。他听起来完全自然，合理，有些疲倦，并且不带丝毫感情。

“这很公平，我想。”

“我同意，这很公平。这是第一个选项。”

Sherlock停了下来，只是看向窗外。他依旧没有看John。一阵诡异而沉重的寂静溢满了整个房间，John几乎感到这如同一阵可怕的雾气一般，只是它看不见，而且是火热的，并非冰冷潮湿。或许这能解释他额头上忽然冒出的汗珠。

_这是第一个选项。_

John的胃忽然叛变了，开始被一丛神经揪着闹腾起来。他的嘴里发干。因为如果Sherlock说了“第一个选项”的话，那就不止有一个选择。

 _说出来，拜托说出来，_ John的脑内有一个急切的声音说道。他的另一部分在祈祷着Sherlock _不要_ 说出来，惊慌于如果他真的说出来的话会发生什么事情。

“第二个选项是什么？”John问道。

那一刻，Sherlock并没有回答。他看上去全然放松下来，看着窗外，小提琴抵在下巴上，右手还握着琴弓，但不再搁在琴弦上了。

“这在体育运动中称为‘突然死亡’，”Sherlock说道，“对于平局双方的加时赛。第一队得分的队伍赢得比赛。”

“是的。那么我们的‘突然死亡’局要怎么进行？”

“你和我上床。第一个让对方高潮的人赢。”Sherlock没有从窗前转回身子，他的声音依旧完美地稳定，好像他说的事情跟他自己根本无关一样。

但John的心跳加快了，掌心冒汗；他的胃也不再翻腾，沉重地呆在肚子里，就像一大块石头一样。 _至少我没勃起，_ 他想到，但他瞬间就意识到自己，事实上，已经相当兴奋了。他硬了，而且他刚才的反胃至少有一部分得归咎于他体内的血液往那话儿里面冲得太快了。

就算经过了这一整个月，就算当Ryan操Sherlock的时候Sherlock那么看着他，就算他们昨晚做了那些事情，John依旧 _不敢_ 相信Sherlock真的那么说了，就在刚才，大声地说出来了。因为他们所作的一切，至今为止，嗯，虽然全都够疯狂的，但是依旧还隔着一层窗户纸，一个幻想， _这不是我们之间的事情。_ 他们所做的一切都可以怪罪于当时火热的情况，把对方推向更远的地方，帮助对方高潮，甚至试图给对方打高分。但是这个……“骤死赛”什么的，是John和Sherlock之间的事情，是要他们上床。

“如果你能想到第三个选项，无论怎样一定提出来，”Sherlock说道，他的声音现在听起来有些紧绷。“我猜我们能再多找两个被试者，但是说实话，我觉得面试过程很无聊。或者我们就选第一个选项？平局？”

Sherlock声音中的紧张让John终于回过了神。他意识到自己一动不动地坐了太长时间了，而现在他被期待着给出一个回应。Sherlock的声音……现在，他想……

“突然死亡。”John脱口而出，甚至没有下什么决心，就这么说出来了。他的声音低沉，但依旧坚定。

Sherlock猛地转身看向他。John注视着他的双眼，感觉平静重新回到了他的身上，让他周身温暖而稳定。他的“生存还是死亡”的状态已经过去了。他从未像现在一样感激自己做下了这样的决定。

他试图用一个疑问的挑眉—— _就是这样，怎么？_ ——来吸引Sherlock的注意力，但是Sherlock已经迅速地转回身子面对窗外了。John看到他吞咽了一下。有那么一阵子，他们两个谁都没有说话，琴弓从Sherlock修长的手指间垂落。

“什么时候？”Sherlock平静地问道。

 _现在，拜托。哦操，就是现在。_ John的本能低语道。John无视了它。

“现在看来，星期五这个时间一直进展良好。那么下周五？”

“好的。”Sherlock举起琴弓，好像要继续拉一曲什么的，但是他又突然放下了小提琴，快步走进自己的房间，轻轻关上了门。

 

John盯着那扇卧室门，眨了眨眼睛。他几乎无法抑制自己的生理冲动。他想走到那扇门前，踹开它，把Sherlock推倒在床上然后……

他的确，可以这么做。他可以假装要吓唬一下Sherlock，把他推倒在床上，手脚并用地把他压在床上，给他一个强有力的、色情的吻，然后无耻地起身对他一笑。 _周五，等着输吧。_ 这可以让一切变得好像仅仅是一场比赛而已。不意味着任何事情。

John发现自己已经无意识地走到了屋子中央，他停下了脚步，因为……他不会起身走开的。吻着Sherlock的嘴唇，把那具躯体压在身下——John绝对不会走开的。他现在只感觉到饥渴而急躁，只想把自己的鸡巴深深地插进去，不管是上面还是下面，他的脑子已经没办法连续思考了。

John闭上眼睛，用力地握紧拳头，手掌都被掐出了血印。

他抓起自己的大衣，走出了公寓。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**  
>  好吧，这篇好长。写John和另一个男人上床真是挑战——我得保证他的注意力一直集中在Sherlock身上才能不卡肉。希望这勾起你们的火来啦！（似乎也勾起John的火了~）只剩下一章了，骤死加时赛。已经等不及了——终于写到Johnlock了，在我卡别的章的时候已经跳着写了一半了。如果你们喜欢的话请留言哟~XA  
> 


	10. 最后一战

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John和Sherlock终于要直面最后一局了。干得漂亮，激情温情大爆发！你值得拥有！

  
整整一周，John为了自己的那句 _星期五_ 在脑内猛抽了自己无数次。他当时怎么想的啊？这简直是他人生中最难熬的七天，他在疑问与困惑之中急躁而饥渴，饱受折磨。这简直太悲惨了。显然Sherlock也没好到哪儿去，因为他要么忽视John，要么就是暴躁加嘴欠。

John一度认为，他如果能在不杀了Sherlock的情况下挺到周五，那简直就是个奇迹。

除了这些小摩擦——又或者，就是因为这个，只要他们共处一室，他们之间的性张力就活跃到无法忽视，这没把房子点着还真是神奇。他甚至把消防队的电话存在了快速拨号栏里面（虽然，说实在的，这能点着火的几率就和他把Sherlock顺窗户扔出去的概率差不多。）

最糟的是，周一晚上真的有情况了。Sherlock坐在厨房里，低头看着显微镜，当John从他身边走过去开冰箱的时候手明显有些抖；而John只能勉强让自己在经过Sherlock的时候不要停下，不要试图去舔舐Sherlock脖颈和耳后露出来的那一小块白皙肌肤。然而，等他开始质问Sherlock他 _昨天_ 刚买的那盒牛奶怎么就剩了大概两滴的时候，Sherlock就开始用一连串刻薄话来解释他为啥不应该屈尊去买牛奶。他的火腾的一下就上来了，脸憋得通红，不知道是该走开还是掐死他的室友。结果是他走开了。

周三的时候，John裹着浴袍从浴室走出来，一边用毛巾擦着头发一边穿过走廊。Sherlock直直地站在走廊正中央，皱着眉头低头看地，跟一个又高又瘦的人形路障一样挡在他的路上。John说了句“借过”，Sherlock含糊地答了句“好的”，但是根本没挪窝。然后John又跟他说“我得过去”，Sherlock应了句“嗯”，连头都没抬，也依旧没有走开的样子。最后John终于忍不住跟推开门似的用胳膊把他挡到了墙上，这才走了过去，依旧擦着头发。

到了周四，作为报复，Sherlock穿着他的蓝色睡袍走到起居室里，从他故意系松的长袍能看出来，他底下什么都没穿，正在愤怒地跟Lestrade打电话。John走进房间的时候不小心一眼瞥见了他白皙的前胸和深色的耻毛，他连忙有些心慌地大步走开，很纯洁地在椅子上坐下看报。然而等到Sherlock看都没看John、昂首挺胸地走回卧室之后，John才发现自己已经彻底硬了，不得不上楼撸一管——虽然他一整周都在试图不让这种情况发生，但是刚才那种场景是个男人就不能忍啊。

诡异的情况在于，自从上一局结束之后，他们在家就一句话都没跟对方说过，但是他们一直在通过短信交流。

 

周二是这样的：

**_我要立个规矩。JW  
知道你会这么做。SH_ **

于是John让他为这句话等了20分钟。

 

**_怎么？你是准备告诉我还是非让我猜？SH  
不许假装，不要像你对Lena和Ryan做的那样。只是你和我，真诚相对，不然就算了。JW_ **

John的手颤抖着按了发送。结果Sherlock让他煎熬了一个小时。

**_你不知道你对我要求了什么。SH_ **

**_别在意。JW  
我答应试试看。SH_ **

当天晚些时候：

**_我的卧室。JW_ **

John没有把“因为Lena和Ryan在你的卧室做过”这句话说出来。Sherlock的回复几乎立刻就到了。

**_可以，那更好了。SH_ **

 

周三：

Sherlock短信了John一张化验单照片，抬头姓名是Sherlock，日期是一周之前，上面显示他没有性病或者血液传播疾病。跟着是一条信息：

**_请求：不戴套。SH_ **

John因为这句话而感到口干舌燥，一阵情欲和紧张混合在一起的浪潮冲刷过他的全身。他回复道：

**_除了肛交之外不戴套。JW  
除了肛交，显然。SH  
可以。JW  
同意。SH_ **

 

周四：

**_虽然无论哪种方式都能获得快感，但我假定你更愿意做插入方，我说对了吗？_ **

在诊所里，John看得膝盖一软，不得不坐了下来。Sherlock Holmes，询问John是不是想操他。他觉得脑袋都要炸了。John想了一堆的回复，包括 _哦，操，对。_ 以及与此相对的，假装否认一下。他最终这样回复——

**_如果你同意的话。JW  
很好。SH_ **

**__**

 

**_周五早上：_ **

这天John不上班，所以他在楼上睡到很晚才起。他做了好多的美梦，直到他的手机响了才把他吵醒。是Lestrade的电话。

“John，我需要Sherlock查一个案子。”

“什么，今天吗？”John彻底清醒了过来。

“对， _今天_ 。越快越好。他拒绝了。我需要你跟他谈谈。”

“他拒绝了？真的？”

“是啊！就是不告诉我到底有什么事儿那么他妈的重要，但是我们头儿这会儿正跟催命一样催我呢，得求他送个人情。我都绝望了。”

“不，今天不行。”

“是在——你说啥？”

“听我说，Greg，Sherlock总是由着你呼来唤去的，而且如果说他欠你情的话，虽然我想公平说来你欠他更多——”

“但是我真的——”

“而且如果是其它时间的话，我很愿意说服他，不管他在干什么都放下，来帮你的忙。但是，不。 _今天。不行。_ ”

Lestrade沉默了一会儿。“出什么事了，John？”

“今天别再来找Sherlock，我会让他明天第一个办你的事情， _而且_ 算我再欠你个人情。懂了吗？”

Lestrade认命地叹了口气。“老天啊。行。好吧。”

 

John在睡衣外面披了件晨衣走到厨房，开始煮茶，然后听到，不，更多是感觉到Sherlock溜进了房间，在门口站着。

“Lestrade？”Sherlock问道。

“嗯。”

“我告诉他不去了。”

“我重申了一遍。”

John听到一声细微的叹息。是解脱？还是难耐？

“我们还没有讨论过时间。”Sherlock说道，“决赛的时间。我应该早点问的。”

John没有看他。“我觉得我们可以先出去吃晚饭。Angelo的餐馆怎么样？”

“我不知道我到时候还想不想吃饭了。”

John转头对他微笑了一下。“你得吃饭。我也是。因为低血糖晕过去可不太好。”

John没想要跟Sherlock对视，因为这绝对是不明智的，但是他现在似乎完全无法挪开视线了。Sherlock穿着他的睡衣，头发是刚起床的乱蓬蓬的样子，他看起来这么年轻。 _我操。_

“ _就算_ 我晕了，我觉得也不太可能是因为低血糖。”Sherlock缓缓说道。

John感到一阵暖流在他的小腹中聚集，但是他止不住自己的微笑，以及其中蕴含着的承诺。“如果你想要的话，我可以给你烤几片面包，但是我们还是要等到晚饭之后。”

“是啊，我们就像普通人一样等到天黑吧。”Sherlock翻了个白眼，说道。他穿过房间，靠在John的身上，把John右手边正在抹果酱的那片吐司抢了过来。

“喂！”John说道。

果酱蹭到了John的指关节上。Sherlock一只手举着刚偷来的吐司，另一只手把抹果酱的刀子也抢了过来，放到John够不着的地方。然后他拉起John的手，举到嘴边。

John一句话都说不出来，只能直直地看着Sherlock舔去了他手上的果酱，然后轻轻地吮吸着那里。他开始呼吸不稳起来。

Sherlock往前靠了靠，在他的耳边低语道：“记着你的训练计划。你已经做过你的‘晨间’自撸活动了，所以直到晚上之前都别碰那儿。”

他悠然自得地走开了，不紧不慢地吃着吐司，John恨恨地咬着牙。

哦，他 _等不及_ 要让这男人跪地求饶了。

 

**&    A   &**

他们最后也没有去Angelo的餐馆。John冲完澡，谨慎地穿好了衬衫、夹克衫和牛仔裤，在6点的时候走下楼。Sherlock拿着一杯水，在厨房水池旁边站着，穿着酒红色的缎子衬衫和修身的银灰色西装，看上去时尚而优雅。

John在厨房门口停下了脚步，因为眼前的美景而口干舌燥。不，不是因为Sherlock穿着这套衣服看起来美妙绝伦，也不是因为Sherlock在衬衫的深红色映照下显得更加明艳的白皙面容，同样不是因为John确信他今晚一定要把他带上床的这个事实，亦或是在那之后、他曾抗拒过的一两个小时的激情。不，他为之动容的是Sherlock脸上的表情，充满着饥渴，有些犹疑，或许还有一丝惧怕——他全然放下了所有防备。哦，这份 _饥渴_ ……Sherlock想要。Sherlock _想要他。_ 而且他允许John看到这些。

瞬间，似乎连一秒钟的等待也变成了不可能。

John三大步穿过厨房，抬起一只手抚摸着他的脖颈，另一只手的指尖托在他的下巴上。

John的拇指擦过Sherlock的嘴唇下方，看着那对饱满水润的（尖刻无礼的）唇瓣，感到一丝萦绕不去的不可置信，关于自己正和谁在一起，以及将要做的事情。然后他注视着Sherlock的双眼，那份饥渴已经耀眼到无法直视的程度，抹去了一切畏惧的踪迹。

他看上去 _相当美味。_

“我要吻你了，”John说道。

“来吧。”Sherlock的声音低沉而模糊。他垂下了眼帘，嘴唇略略分开。 _天上的好上帝啊，_ John迎了上去。

刚刚碰触到Sherlock的嘴唇的一刹那，John不得不咽下一声呻吟。他的唇瓣比John想象中的稍硬一些，然而的确很温暖，而且触感极好。John一秒钟也不想浪费，他太想品尝到更多，他已经在不知不觉间开始轻吮着Sherlock，舌尖在双唇相接的地方流连。Sherlock也是一样动作，他们更加贴近彼此，舌尖随着轻缓的节奏进退交缠，甜蜜而热切地挑拨着欲火。

从遥远处传来一声玻璃摔碎的声音，但John完全没在意那个。一阵汹涌的欲望充满了他的四肢百骸，让他的脚趾不由自主地蜷了起来。这感觉就像他看着Sherlock和Ryan上床的时候一样，但当一个活生生的Sherlock靠在他的身上的时候，那种感觉就更加浓重而真实了起来。各种无法定义的情绪压得他喘不过气，他的阴茎渴望地抽动着。

Sherlock从喉咙深处发出一声渴求的呜咽，向John的方向挺着身子，试图在他身上摩擦自己。

 _操。_ 只是一个吻。一个吻就让John不顾一切地想要他。 _不顾一切。_ 他想抚摸每一寸肌肤，品尝每一分滋味；他根本不记得自己曾经有过被一个吻挑逗成这样的经历。他回头会好好想想这个的，但是现在他只想在横冲直撞的情欲中纵情狂欢，让自己感到真真切切的活着。

Sherlock的手滑落到John的后背，把他拉向自己，挺着腰压在他身上，仿若哀求般低语了一句什么。Sherlock，他贪婪的嘴，他的声音，他抓着John衣服的手，他好像有自我意志般不停前推的屁股，他的一切都在对John说着， _占有我，John，现在就上我。_ 而John的本能恰好就是 _占有。_

他的手滑落到Sherlock的腰间，把他抱离水池，这个吻在Sherlock被举高了之后终于结束了一阵，John推搡着他走了两步，让他瘦削的后背重重地撞在了厨房墙上。Sherlock颤抖着呻吟了一声，又低下头寻找John的嘴唇吻了上去，就好像John的嘴唇是他赖以生存的空气一般。

John沉浸在这个吻中，在欲望之中感到有些飘飘然。他让他们都得到了渴求的东西，他贴紧Sherlock的身体，从胸膛到大腿，在Sherlock的身上摩擦自己。他的皮肤已经如此敏感了，这摩擦的感觉简直操他妈的 _爽翻了_ 。他从Sherlock的大腿摸到他漂亮的屁股，把他的一条腿架到自己的腿上，指尖一路从他的屁股摸到大腿上的筋腱。这个姿势让John能靠近Sherlock更多。

 _而且，哦，操，_ John感觉到他了。Sherlock完全硬了，和John一样。John第一次感受到另一根阴茎和他自己的压在一起的感觉。Sherlock颤声抽了口气，舌尖更深地探入John的口腔。他向上推挤了一下， _哦天哪，太，太好了_ 。John的下身抵着他画圈，想要感受到他的每一寸。

看到Sherlock裸体的样子是一回事，而满怀情意地、亲密无间地和他相抵摩擦又是另一回事了。只是隔着两层布料和对方的勃起相互挤压摩擦，是不可能感觉这么好的，对于他这个年龄的人，在生理上就不可能。但是他们依旧紧贴着彼此，互相碾磨，一次又一次，不敢相信这竟能带来如此让人发疼的快感。

Sherlock猛地离开了他的嘴，高声呻吟道，

“John。”他的声音几近于绝望。

John的双唇转移到了Sherlock白皙的脖子上，大面积地舔吮着，一次次地亲吻着。极致的愉悦冲刷过他的全身。 _哦，天啊。_

“John，求你！”Sherlock的声音几乎濒临破碎，John几乎是立刻停了下来，后退了一步看着他。

“怎么了？”

Sherlock摇了摇头，他的眼睛闪着水光，表情几乎可以说是…… _彻底绝望_ 了。John立刻紧张了起来。“Sherlock？”

Sherlock发出一声自嘲的笑声。“我彻底失算了。我……你的优势太大。”

“什么？”

“我喜欢男人，你不……你——你是想……想让我连衣服都没脱就射出来。别这么残忍好吗。”

John眨了眨眼睛。自从巴斯克维尔之后，他就没再见过Sherlock这么……情绪化。John试图让自己以为他是在开玩笑，但他不能。Sherlock看上去如此脆弱，他的声音里带着确凿无疑的恐慌。

Sherlock转开了视线。“我们……最后还是要填表格的。这样更精确，这——”

“停下。别再说了。”John抬手环在Sherlock的脖子上，让他们额头相抵，别无其他。

Sherlock停下了。

John深呼吸了几次，让自己平静下来。“你太他妈的 _吸引人_ 了。基督啊，我太着急了，对不起。”

“不，我 _想_ 让你这么做。我想让你像刚才那样 _紧贴着_ 我，还有那些……但是我……只是不想在这里就结束。”

Sherlock的声音已经恢复了平稳，但他依旧在John的抚摸下颤抖着。John深吸了一口气。

“听我说，”John坚定地说道，“我不需要让那什么狗屁表格逼我跟你上床，我想要，和你做爱，不慌不忙地，完全、绝对彻底地跟你做爱。我要带你上床，而且这是我一定要做的事情。我不会强迫你高潮，除非你求我这么做，而且我们要做他妈的好几个小时。明白了吗？”

Sherlock颤抖了一下，闭上了眼睛。他点了点头。

“而且，关于那个所谓的优势——我同样想要你。如果你还没注意到的话。”John轻轻把自己的勃起压向Sherlock，以佐证自己的观点。“看着你和Ryan做的时候，Sherlock…… _他妈的该死。_ ”

这些言语，这些被唤醒的记忆（或许还有一点是因为刚才那下挤压），让Sherlock倒抽了一口气。他把John拉近，让他们又一次沉入一个湿润而饥渴的湿吻。又一波情欲的快感席卷了John的全身，他不得不强迫自己撑着墙中断了这个吻，在越界之前停下来，不要打破他刚刚做下的承诺。

“老天爷，你就是要考验一下我的意志力，是不是？”他笑着说道，摇了摇头。“卧室，Holmes。现在。”

    
 **SHERLOCK**

Sherlock的注意力能够万分集中，一旦什么吸引了他的注意力，他就会自动屏蔽其它事情，注意力像激光一样集中在一点上。而现在他的感官就完全集中在了几件事情上——皮肤，压力，以及 _John_ 。

天哪， _John。_

他几乎要过载了， _抚摸着John，被John抚摸着，_ 在他渴望了这么久之后。而且现在Sherlock知道了，他不是在这个实验开始之后才开始渴望John的，从很早之前他就已经开始了。他一直以来想要伸手搭在John肩膀上的冲动，站得离他过近，总是在思考他头发的质感，心痒难耐地想看到他不穿上衣的样子，查看他的伤疤。他原以为这一切都只是无关紧要的，只是人类渴望接触的冲动而已，但现在他看到了另一种解释。他的身体一直渴望着John，连他的思想都无法阻止。

就像现在，他的身体有它自己的想法，贪婪地攫取每一丝感觉，然后把它们放大，就好像快要饿死的时候尝到的第一口食物一样，拥有着无可比拟的美味。即使Sherlock知道这些都只是化学反应的小把戏，只是他的身体在告诉他 _是的，就是这样，继续做下去，_ 他也没有减少一丝一毫的兴奋，以及那种甜蜜的疼痛。

他想让John在欲望中喘息，把他压在墙上，强硬而下流地操他。天哪，他想要那样，他想看着John失去控制，感受到灭顶的渴望。但是这或许是他唯一一次拥有John的机会，他又想去观察、抚摸、品尝，把一切归类储存。他想要把John的阴茎握在手中，记住那种重量和感觉，找出能让John呻吟的手法。他想尝到他的滋味，知道他在他的口中是多么完美地合适。他想让John插入他，感受到他时而谨慎、时而深浅不一、时而如疾风骤雨般的抽插。他需要知道John的吻，他的指尖落在他的大腿上、他的勃起上的感觉。他想要体验John让Lena和Ryan体验到的一切，以及更多。他会压抑自己的快感，直到达成这一目标为止。

当他们走到卧室之后，Sherlock开始解外套扣子，但是John按住了Sherlock的手。

“让我来，”John说道。

Sherlock吞咽了一下，点了点头。

由于John总是会兑现他的承诺，于是他现在换成了更加缓慢的步调。他不紧不慢地解开Sherlock的西装外套，把它搭在床头柜上。他一颗一颗地解开Sherlock的衬衫纽扣，从上到下，每解开一颗，John都会注视着那些刚刚裸露出来的肌肤，用指尖描摹，或是印上几个吻。

Sherlock _此时此刻_ 就想脱掉所有的衣服，感觉到John压在他的身上，从头顶到脚踝的每一处，但是他接受了这缓慢的速度，就像是两人在相互折磨一样。他把手伸进John的头发，记录着相关的一切，当他轻轻的扯动时候看着John在愉悦中眨了眨眼睛。即使在那样专注的情况下，他依旧能感觉到John的手指搭在他的胸口。他用拇指轻轻擦过John肿胀发红的双唇，而且想让它们变得更红，想要吻住它们，直到他感觉到疼痛。

当John终于解开了Sherlock的衬衫之后，他伸出一只手，从Sherlock的小腹抚摸到他的胸膛。他的手指轻扫过Sherlock的一边乳头，他忍住了一声呻吟。他的手在John的发间收紧，把他的头向下按去。John的手滑落到Sherlock的腰间，双唇在那硬挺的小点上合拢，舌面来回刮擦着它，时而用牙齿轻轻拉扯。Sherlock的阴茎抽动了一下，屁股向前挺动，放在John头上的手收得更紧。John的手握着Sherlock的髋骨，把他固定在原地。

“上帝啊， _John。_ ”

John丝毫没有被他干扰，而是继续吸吮和轻扯着Sherlock的乳头，先是一边，然后是另一边，用他钢铁一般坚定的双手把Sherlock的下身固定在原地，直到Sherlock再也忍不住，抓着John的屁股拉向自己，让他硬的发疼的阴茎能得到些接触。“John！”

John推开了他。“让我先解决你的衬衫。”他紧咬着牙关说道，熟练地解开Sherlock的袖扣，拉下他的衬衫，把它也搭在台子上。

他走回原处看着Sherlock。Sherlock注视着John。

 _这个。_ John的眼中闪耀着饥渴的光芒，然而他的手依旧很稳，紧咬着牙，表情坚定——这种表情Sherlock只见过几次。John总是会坚定不移地去做那些必须的、正确的事情，无论任何情绪（欲望，愤怒，恐惧）都不能扰乱他。这就是他的魅力永不消减的原因，也是Sherlock可以忽略所有人、仅仅渴望着他的原因。

 _天啊，_ Sherlock太想打破他的自控力了。

他可以伸手去解John的扣子，但是他忽然心里一动，想到了那个让John瞬间性奋起来的动作。于是Sherlock缩回了手，转而放在了自己的胸膛上，伸展开自己修长的手指，抚摸过自己的胸膛，划过两边硬挺的乳头，放任自己在情欲之中呻吟起来。然后，他让双手滑下自己的小腹，指尖略略探入腰带下面，头向后仰，抬手抚摸过自己的脖颈。他的双眼一直牢牢地看着John，让他看见，让他知道他有多想让John的双手对他这样做。

“你个混蛋，”John抽了口气，声音有些不稳地说道。Sherlock微笑了。

John上前一步，舌头舔舐过Sherlock的脖颈。“老天，我会对你这么做的。”

这些低沉的言语让Sherlock的阴茎抽动了一下。John走到他的身后，手指轻柔地沿着Sherlock的脊椎滑落。

“你真是不可思议地美丽。”他凝望着他的眼神几乎是惊异的。

Sherlock看不见他，所以当John开始吸吮轻舔过Sherlock的肩胛时，他的身体立刻回馈了一波内啡肽，让他膝盖发软。John用一边手臂环住他的腰，稳稳地帮他站直，同时丝毫没有停止在他身后挑逗的动作，他舔舐着、品尝着，就好像那里是Sherlock的敏感带一样。

亲爱的上帝啊，那里 _的确是_ 。

Sherlock吞咽了一下，挣扎着想重新靠自己的力量站起来。

“我……我想吸你的阴茎，John。”

在他身后，John瞬间停下了动作。

“我想让你插进我嘴里，我想把你吞到喉咙深处。”

John把Sherlock的腰抓得更紧了些，呼吸急促起来。他慢慢地贴近Sherlock。他粗厚而坚硬的阴茎顶在Sherlock的屁股上，缓缓地压进中间的缝隙中。即使隔着这么多层的布料，Sherlock也依旧能 _感觉到他_ ，甚至能感到John龟头的形状。Sherlock呻吟了一声，张开了腿，仰起头倚在John的肩膀上。他的屁股向后推挤着， _就是这样，天啊，是的，更多。_

“我 _想_ 插你的嘴，”John抚摸着Sherlock的脖子，呼吸带着烧灼的热度，“我想抬起你的下巴，在抽插的时候感觉到你的嘴唇包裹着我。这两星期里我每次想到这个都能硬。”

Sherlock呜咽了一声。这是John的声音，因为情欲而变得粗砺生硬，但是他依旧不敢相信John会这样 _对他_ 说话，更无法停止头脑之中因为这些言语而迸发出的一连串画面——John的手指轻按着他的嘴唇，在他插进来的时候 _感觉到它_ 。Sherlock感到自己的头脑危险地失去了重量。

John一边解着Sherlock的腰带一边说道，“但是首先，我要先尝尝你 _这里_ 的滋味。”

John只用一只手就解决了Sherlock的裤扣和拉链，另一只手在他身后拉下了他的裤子。他的手滑进Sherlock的内裤里面，抚摸过他赤裸的臀瓣。

“我想先舔舔你，想想一会儿我一杆入洞的时候得感觉多棒。”

John的手抚摸到他的腹部，手掌隔着内裤坚定地覆盖住Sherlock的勃起，胯部猛地前推，顶在了Sherlock的股缝间。

Sherlock几乎立刻就瘫软了下来。整个世界变成白茫茫一片，他茫然地意识到自己迷失了，一双腿似乎再也撑不住身体的重量，但是还有John的力量在支持着他站在原地。他的身体屈服了，脑袋昏昏沉沉，耳边嗡嗡直响。他只能感觉到毫无减少的、脉动着的 _渴望_ ，他腿间的抽痛，以及完全瓦解了的自我意志。这简直不可思议。

John的声音因为欲望而变得更加低沉。他在他耳边咕噜着说道，“是的，好了，我抱着你呢。 _真漂亮。_ 想在你身体里。我要让你感觉到更好。”

“ _John，_ ”Sherlock呜咽道。他的声音变化太大，他自己都听不出了。

“我抱住你了。上帝啊，你太棒了。你的感觉这么完美，这么合适。太想要你了。”

Sherlock的五感慢慢地回归到了自己身上，他终于意识到John几乎支撑着他的全部重量。他的一只手覆盖在他的腹股沟处，另一只手紧锁住Sherlock的腰，让他半靠半坐在John结实的大腿上。John看起来能毫不费力地保持这个姿势，并且同时还能一边亲吻舔舐着Sherlock的脖颈，一边抵着他的屁股缓缓碾磨着。John覆盖在他勃起上的那只手的拇指隔着他内裤的丝绸料子，在他的茎身上来回滑动。Sherlock扬起的头无力地靠在John的肩膀上，渐渐才能持续地感觉到John在对他做什么，John的肌肉力量，John触碰的力量。他脑内主管逻辑的一小部分起立为此鼓掌，虽然他的身体依旧浮游于那一片嗡嗡作响的、毫无头绪的渴求之中。

Sherlock从未体验过这种快感，或许除了，第一次尝试海洛因感觉到的强有力的冲击之外。John是怎么做到的？

Sherlock试图抬起他毫无力道的手，放在John的脑后，把他拉得更近一些。 _更多，求你，给我更多。_ John似乎模糊地感受到了他的意图，于是更用力地吮吸着Sherlock的脖颈。

“需要感觉你。”John说道。他放在Sherlock下身的手不见了（ _不公平，不公平_ ），John开始解开自己的腰带，拉下裤子，把Sherlock内裤的后面也拽了下来，然后Sherlock就感觉到…… _哦，哦_ ……John的阴茎温暖坚硬而裸露，压在他的身体上。

“老天，感觉太棒了。”John一边缓缓碾磨着他，一边说道。他的手绕到前面套弄了两下Sherlock的勃起，然后把手掌覆盖在上面，将那里作为支点，整个把Sherlock架了起来，就好像他的体重不存在一样。John的阴茎更深地嵌进Sherlock的股缝中。“ _哦，操。_ 太他妈想在你里面了。”

John在他身上的抚摸，套弄他，这一切让Sherlock感觉到极乐一般的浓重快感，他的双球紧缩起来。他的大脑终于挣扎着让他意识到，如果John再继续做下去的话他就要射了。他挣扎起来，试图推开John。

“John，该死的！上床！现在！”

无论Sherlock怎么无力地挣扎踢打，John依旧站在他身后，双手环抱住他的腰支撑着他，直到他终于停下来为止。他能感觉到John的胸膛在笑声中振动着。

“好了好了。停下。你要——”

Sherlock更猛烈地挣扎了一下，恼怒让他重新得回了些力量。“如果你不——”

“ _行了。_ 放松。”John轻笑着说道。“如果我现在放开你的话，你会摔在地上的，所以先——坚持一下。”

说着，John的一条胳膊就架在了Sherlock的膝弯后面，把他打横抱了起来，直接抱上了床。

Sherlock瞪着他。“我会让你为此付出代价的。”

John咧嘴一笑。“我知道。”

John利索地扒下了Sherlock的鞋袜，把他在脚边堆成一团的裤子和内裤也都拽了下来，扔到一边。

“我是认真的。”Sherlock依旧瞪着他，说道。

“等着你。”John迅速地脱掉了他自己的衣服，爬到床上，打开Sherlock的双腿。他漂亮的阴茎沉重地悬挂在两腿之间。

Sherlock因为眼前的美景而呻吟了一声。他感到又一阵眩晕袭来，身体完全无法反抗。他一瞬不错地注视着这幅景象——跪在他两腿中间的，赤裸的John Watson。这大概是他见过的最美好的事情（或许死尸除外），他完全不想移开视线。但是忽然，他好像没有力气再支撑着自己抬起头了。他重新倒回了枕头上，发出轻微的“砰”的一声。

“ _John，_ ”他用气声念道。

“我明白，”John用安抚的语气说道。

Sherlock感到John的手从他的小腿一路抚摸到大腿内侧，感觉到他在他的膝盖上印上一个吻。

Sherlock喘息着挺起了腰。“我想先对 _你_ 这么做，”他抱怨道。

“你会有机会的，”John说道。

而这几乎就是Sherlock最后能想到的事情了。John开始亲吻他的大腿内侧，在他的腹股沟处舔弄磨蹭，就像一枚热寻导弹一样。

**_JOHN_ **

天哪，这真是太不可思议了。他怎么会对此 _一无所知？_ 他怎么会和这个男人同居了一年（而且崇拜他）却完全没有看到他哪怕一丝的性感之处呢？即使不考虑Sherlock的冷淡和标致的外貌，他也应该会看着Sherlock，想到， _是的，如果有机会我一定要得到他_ 。但他怎么会没这么想？他他妈的怎么会瞎成这样？

又或许，最大的问题在于，他是怎么在喜欢了35年女人——只有女人——之后，被一个男人强烈地唤起，而且相当热爱、怀着激动的喜悦心情舔他的鸡巴？

操。他不在乎。

当下的事实是，Sherlock是John所遇见过的最美的人类存在，他如此敏感，而且似乎比任何人都更想要John。为此，John真想立马停下这些操他妈的胡思乱想，好好感谢一下眷顾自己的幸运之神。并且，Sherlock是John接触过的人之中最聪慧、最闪耀的一个，还是他最好的朋友——虽然在这时候想到这点似乎有些多余，满怀思绪又不能让他做好手上的活儿。所以John不再想了。

取而代之，John专注面前这具美妙的躯体上，使出浑身解数取悦他，在手上和口头倾注了全部的感激和热爱，让Sherlock感到他有多完美，而John又有多想要他。

他埋头磨蹭着Sherlock干净而湿润的腹股沟，鼻子和嘴不时擦过他的囊袋，感受那不可思议的柔软质地。Sherlock洗过澡了，在他独特的Sherlock气息之外夹杂着一丝香皂和汗液的气息，以及麝香的味道。这美妙的混合气味让John垂涎欲滴，他舔过Sherlock的会阴，然后沿着他腹股沟处的线条绕了一圈，直到他的阴茎才停下。John低下头——它与他记忆中的毫无二致——脑内只能想到“漂亮”这个词来形容，虽然这词太过狭隘了。他的阴茎这么长，这么美。他没有对Ryan这么做过，也没对任何人做过，但他现在唯一的念头就是做下去。他抬头看了一眼Sherlock，后者正努力从枕头上挣扎起来看着他。他的表情正因为期望和不安而紧绷着。

John微笑了一下，然后低下头，如同面对美味佳肴一般，贪婪地从他的阴茎根部一路舔舐到顶端。Sherlock猛地咬住了嘴唇，大腿颤抖起来。

“Mmm……”John满意地哼哼了一声。他又一次舔过Sherlock的整根长度，然后在顶端反复品尝着，舌尖绕着龟头不停打转。

“哦， _天哪，_ ”Sherlock在他上方的什么地方说着。John没有看他。他一只手稳定地握住Sherlock的阴茎根部，把它拉向自己这边，试验着把顶端含了进去，一边轻吮，一边用舌尖沿着冠状沟舔弄着。

Sherlock呻吟了一声，难耐地向上顶去。 _“John。”_

“Mmm，”John觉得自己还挺喜欢这么做的。他依旧只在顶端动作，变着花样地舔吸轻吮着。他知道Sherlock不想就这么射出来，所以他没有急于把他吞得更深，或者保持一个固定的频率。他只要挑逗他就好了，而John在这方面相当擅长。

无论如何，就算是实验吧，John进一步动作起来。他的手在Sherlock的阴茎底端收得更紧了些，然后尝试着慢慢含进了一半左右，让Sherlock的长度顶在他柔软的上腭上。他一边轻吮着，一边用舌头尽可能地舔上去——这是他自己喜欢的方式，口腔被撑开后的舔吮亲吻。Sherlock发出了一些渴求的小噪音，几乎是狠狠地揪着John的头发。John继续做着，直到一小会儿之后，Sherlock不住呻吟起来，开始不规律地向上挺动屁股的时候，John才放慢了动作。

Sherlock的身体忽然紧绷了起来。“John， _停下。_ ”

John微笑了起来，吐出了Sherlock的阴茎，但开始乐此不疲地舔过更下面的地方。是的，感觉越来越好了。他绝对想要再来一次的。

他托起Sherlock一边大腿，抬高到让Sherlock的一只脚踩在床上为止，让他的腿张开得更多。他抚摸过Sherlock美妙的臀部曲线，然后把他打开得更大。

Sherlock声音发抖地说道：“看在上帝的份上，John，你太可怕了。”

“我知道。”John说道。他开始慢慢舔过那道浑圆的曲线和大腿相连的地方，然后慢慢向内推进。

Sherlock猛地抽了口气。“你想让我求你，是不是？”

“是吗？”John看了一眼他面前的这具被汹涌的情欲染成粉红的躯体，计划着下一步的行动。最后他决定直截了当地进攻Sherlock的臀缝中间，用舌面舔过整条缝隙，在Sherlock扭动的时候在他的两边屁股上分别捏了一下，然后直接找攻向了他最想要的那一点，轻轻地用舌尖顶了上去。

“哦，该死的，”Sherlock惊喘道，“哦， _天哪。_ ”

John微笑着用舌头在那儿画了个圈。Sherlock很少爆粗的。

“你就只能做到这儿了？”John问道。他的舌头更用力地戳刺着，挑逗着那里。

Sherlock瞬间安静了下来。John挑逗着、诱哄着让那圈紧绷的肌肉打开，时不时亲吻几下Sherlock的两半屁股，或者是他的双球，或者是他的大腿内侧。Sherlock尝起来相当干净，而且很棒。他显然为今晚做了不少的准备，把这变成了一次彻底的欢乐。说真的，John一直喜欢口交，而他没有一次感觉像现在这么爽的。当那圈肌肉终于放松了下来之后，John猛地把舌头刺了进去。

“哦， _操_ ！”Sherlock终于忍不住叫了出来。

John被这一声刺激得更加卖力。他两只手握紧了Sherlock的屁股，把他牢牢地固定在原地，用舌头毫不留情地亲吻着吸吮着操着Sherlock，直到他气喘吁吁，而Sherlock在他身下破碎地颤抖着，呻吟着他的名字，中间夹杂着一连串的“求你。”

John抬起了头。他硬得难受，觉得自己几乎能瞬间射出来。Sherlock的一只手蒙在眼睛上，一边颤抖着用力喘息。他的阴茎硬得像块石头，直直地贴着他的小腹，已经渗漏出了一小片前液。John从未见过如此华美闪耀的、令人毫无抗拒、沦陷其中的事物。

而且 _操他妈的，_ John想要他。他几乎无法抵挡自己的冲动，想把Sherlock的双腿举高，让他挺起腰来，然后插进去， _操蛋的现在立刻马上。_

 _不，Watson。现在不行。_ John重新回过了神，闭上眼睛，深深地吸了口气，在脑内描绘着撒切尔夫人的模样。  
（噗……对不起我瞬间笑场了，夫人躺枪……）

等到他找回了一点自控力之后，他终于睁开了眼睛，发现Sherlock正看着他。他咬着嘴唇，看上去极度渴望，而又如此脆弱。他什么都没说。

John抬手按住Sherlock的大腿，温柔地把他的双腿放平在床上。他短暂地吻了一下Sherlock的阴茎，然后跨坐在Sherlock的腰间，就在他的肋骨下方。Sherlock抬起手，来回抚摸着他的大腿。他们对望了一阵——或许不止一阵。

“不知道我还能坚持多久，”John有些紧张地耸了耸肩。

Sherlock点了点头。 _我知道。_

“你想……你想做什么？”

“一切。”Sherlock低沉而柔软地说道，扭出了一个悲伤的勉强微笑。他的声音让John胸腔中的某处忽然一疼。

他不可自抑地弯下腰吻了Sherlock。甜蜜的吻，美好到令人疼痛——然后，Sherlock开始火热而留恋地缠上John的舌头，挑逗着他。

John的阴茎抽动了两下作为回应，又一波情欲的浪潮瞬间流过全身。他直起了身子。“ _基督啊，_ 好的。”

Sherlock似乎考虑了一下他要用什么体位，然后他推了推John，于是John从他身上翻身下来。Sherlock的手留恋地搭在John的身侧，然后向下挪了挪身子，拿过一个枕头。

“看在上帝的份上，John，你对我的 _手脚_ 做了什么？我都快动不了了。”

John一下没忍住，笑了出来。

“我很高兴这让你开心了。现在我们来看看你有多喜欢这个。”Sherlock枕在枕头上，让自己的头正对着John的腹股沟。John双手紧握成拳，想着该死的他该怎么让自己挺到最后。

嗯，那他就有一件操蛋的事 _绝对_ 不能做了，那就是，看着Sherlock。

 

**_SHERLOCK_ **

Sherlock感到自己的身心状态相当不协调——他的心中是一片幸福的安宁，然而身体却因为渴求而尖锐地疼痛着。回头他一定要好好研究一下他血液中充斥着的化学物质和激素，然而此刻，他惊奇于自己那平静无比的思绪，惊奇于它是如何全部聚集于John的身上，而让自己感受到某种简单而沉静的满足。难以置信，不可思议。

John对他所做的……如此得心应手，几乎令人害怕。Sherlock现在终于知道人们怎么会为另一个人类而沉迷、愿意为他做出一切——说谎，偷盗，杀人——只为了让他们留在自己身边。 _他_ 也会对这些上瘾的。当然，John一定也有这种感觉，他会想再来一次。John绝对不可能在像那样抚摸他、吻过他、用舌头 _打开_ 他之后，一点都没有像Sherlock有的那种感觉。但是，John和很多人睡过。或许他没感觉到有什么不同。

Sherlock努力挥散这种想法。他现在不能想这些，不能在John就在他面前、而且就快高潮的时候想这些。

他没有直接把John的阴茎往嘴里送，而是用指尖划过整根，然后用手掌托住了它，感受着它的重量。他这么好看。他粗厚的尺寸是如此 _完美_ ，Sherlock想到，只是刚好粗到足够令人惊叹，令人垂涎，但没有过分到不成比例或是滑稽。

现在他终于能够有机会真的对John一探究竟，没有安全套的阻隔，他证实了他的记忆——他的茎身底端最粗，到顶端仅仅是稍稍细了一点。不像Sherlock，他没有割过包皮，他的包皮现在已经全部退到后面，露出涨红的饱满龟头，看上去有些湿润。Sherlock抚摸过John的茎身，那里的皮肤柔软到不知该怎么形容。不可思议。

Sherlock曾经在文献中看到过，没有割包皮的男人要更敏感。他想知道John究竟有多敏感，怎样的力度是最好的，什么会让他感觉太过。他用拇指轻轻擦过John的龟头，John嘶了一声，稍稍往前推挤了一下。Sherlock的拇指开始在顶端打转，把那些前液抹开一片。John呻吟了一声。

嗯哼。真美味。他永远都做不够。

Sherlock环握住他的阴茎底端，注意到自己的指尖只够刚刚碰到拇指。他实验性地上下套弄了一次，又一次。John强迫自己一动不动。

“这样的力度感觉怎么样？”Sherlock问道，“你想要再握紧些？还是放松些？”

John把脸埋在床单里面。“哦上帝啊，你的声音。别说话。”

“但是我需要知——”

“这样就很好。完美。就像这样。”

Sherlock又套弄了几次，然后横向拧转了一下，拇指在阴茎头部轻轻擦过。John的喉间发出一声小小的噪音，他的下身开始颤抖着小幅度地戳刺起来。

“哦， _John_ ，”Sherlock说道。他自己的阴茎抽动着，甚至比看着自己的手在John的长度上动作的时候还要硬得发疼。很好。简直是完美。他加快了撸动的速度，他喜欢这种感觉，喜欢John的下体不由自主地、不情愿地挺动的样子。他的动作更快了。

John一把抓住了他的手腕，用力得让他感觉疼痛。“停下。”

“但是我想试试——”

“不。你可以下次再练你的技术，但是如果你还想让我操你的话，今晚别这么干。”

他的话语似乎在安静的卧室中回响起来，两人瞬间同时停住了动作。Sherlock的心脏狂跳起来。 _下次。_ 老天啊，他真的那么说了？

John开始往回找补。“我的意思是说——”

但是Sherlock不想听。他不想让John收回他的话。所以他往前靠了靠，把John直接含了进去，用他的舌头疯狂舔弄着，把他吞到更深的地方。

“哦， _操！_ ”John说道，紧紧抓住了床单。“哦，上帝啊，Sherlock！”

Sherlock没有放开他。他紧握住John的硬挺根部，饥渴地吸他，然后把它从他嘴里抽出来，让阴茎顶端擦过他的嘴唇，他的下巴，一直到他的喉咙，肆无忌惮地呻吟着，让John知道，他有多喜欢这样，他有多迷恋、多崇拜John的这个地方。他抬头看着John，发现John也在注视着他，带着昏然而震惊的表情，于是他再一次把他含进了嘴里，尽可能地吞下更多的长度，感觉到他戳刺着他的喉口。

“ _操！_ ”John说道，“哦我的天哪。”

John的一只手插进Sherlock的头发，Sherlock的手指紧紧压着John的屁股，催促着他的动作，而John无法抗拒。他开始是浅浅地抽插，然后就难以抑制地操起了Sherlock的嘴，让Sherlock贪婪地吸吮着他。Sherlock在John每次抽出的时候，都用舌面舔过他阴茎背面的每一寸，在他再次插进来之前舔弄着阴茎顶端。

John的大腿开始颤抖，嘴唇也抽动起来。他的眼睛一瞬不错地看着Sherlock的脸，就好像他已经 _没办法_ 再转开视线了一样。“上帝啊， _你的嘴,_ ”他不停地喃喃道，“好棒。 _操，_ 真他妈太棒了。”

他看上去就像喝醉了一样，好像已经彻底放弃了控制的希望。Sherlock抬起头，紧紧盯着他，被John失态的样子瞬间击中，险些直接倒在John的腿上。 _你想要我。我的。你是我的。_

John又一次滑进他的嘴里，开始抽插起来，伴随着一阵喘息声。他戳刺得越来越快，声音也从喘息渐渐变成了低吼，他瞪大了眼睛，表情近于扭曲，大腿的轻微颤抖变成了不规律的抽搐，Sherlock知道他快到了。他就要高潮了。

John没有停下的意思。他想射，而且他不会停下。更重要的是，Sherlock在吸他的阴茎，而且他似乎也想让Sherlock这样做。但是Sherlock猛地放开了他，重新爬起来躺下，给他们之间留出两拳左右的距离。

有那么一阵子，他们就只是喘着粗气互相瞪着对方。John双手紧紧攥着床单，然后发出了一声痛苦的呻吟。“哦， _操！_ ”

他翻了个身仰面躺着，通红的阴茎几乎是直直地贴在他的小腹上，因为Sherlock的口水而闪闪发亮。

“老天啊，你他妈的差点弄死我！”

“我——我还想——”

“这 _太疯狂了_ ！”John说道，有些苦恼地轻笑了一声。“太疯狂了。你刚才本来可以赢的，你知道。我不可能让你停下。如果我他妈的没那么欲火焚身的话也许还能让你停下来。 _基督啊，_ 你的嘴，你的样子。哦我的天哪。”

Sherlock什么也没说。他兴奋于自己能让John失控，然而他又在想，John是不是真的不想继续……他是不是更想就这样结束。

他自己的勃起蠢笨地呆在腿间，疼痛地抽动着，每一寸神经末梢都在哀求着触碰。他也翻过了身，仰躺在床上。

“如果你不想……做之后的插入部分，我可以用嘴让你射出来，如果你更想这样的话。”

“该死的不，我想做，你个小疯子，”John叹了口气，说道。“插入部分！你怎么能让自己听起来该死的那么性感的？就给我一分钟，行不？”

John伸手摸到床头柜上，抓起一管润滑。他把那个扔给Sherlock。“以防你的小屁股闲着没事干，你自己做准备怎么样？我不敢确定在这种状态下我能做完那个。事实上，我觉得我得下楼拿袋冻豆子冰敷一下。”

Sherlock抓起那管润滑，看了它一眼，然后低头看了看自己。“呃……我也不确定我能做完而且不射出来。”他诚实地说道。

John笑了起来。“上帝啊，估计你挺不过两秒，是吧？”他叹了口气，然后坐了起来。“好吧，我来做。过来点儿。”

Sherlock靠近了些，John伸过一只胳膊环绕住他。他们的脸只差几寸就贴在一起了，John低头看着他的嘴唇。一阵战栗贯穿过Sherlock的身体。“不。不能吻你。都不敢看你的嘴了。对不起。”John一边说着，一边挪到床脚，跪坐在Sherlock的腿间，把他往上推了推。

从什么时候起，他开始觉得John Watson赤裸地跪在他的腿间的感觉会是绝妙的？事实的确如此。这简直 _超凡脱俗_ 。Sherlock抓过一个枕头塞在自己的腰下。John抬头盯着天花板，嘴唇无声地翕动着——他在背元素周期表，Sherlock敢确定。

天啊，他真爱这个。 _他的John。_ 这个能被他挑起情欲，能用强硬的手法让Sherlock欲火焚身的男人，还能够开怀大笑，而且在床上如鱼得水。Sherlock对这种感觉有些无法适从，但是他在John的身上略微看到了这会是什么样子。他的心跳慢了半怕。

John打开润滑剂，在手指上挤了些，依旧望着天花板，说道：“那个，开始吧。”他紧咬着牙，把一根手指滑进了Sherlock的体内。

Sherlock仰起头，让自己的思绪全部清空，屏蔽所有感知，只留下对John的手指的感觉，感受着他温柔坚定地在他体内的动作。在John用舌头把他打开之后他就一直放松着，因此他现在接受到的唯有欢愉。

“更多，”他要求道。

John慢慢滑进了第二根手指。Sherlock抬起膝盖，双脚踩在床垫上，但没有再抬高身体。John动作轻柔，一边用两根手指在他的体内抽插，一边用拇指轻轻按揉着外周的那一圈肌肉。他避开了前列腺，但是就算这样，Sherlock疼痛的阴茎也已经直接地感受到了体内传来的触感，他的耻骨肌丛渴求地紧缩起来。这感觉够强了，他能感觉到自己的双球都紧缩了起来。

Sherlock的低声呻吟几乎是从胸腔深处传来。“继续！”

“别太着急。”

“我没事！再加一根进来。”

John抽出了手指，抹了更多的润滑剂，又一次慢慢地推进了两根手指，然后加入了第三根。有些轻微的灼痛，但是Sherlock只能想到，现在John的一部分在他的身体里，John的阴茎一会儿也会在他里面，他们会用他想要的方式合二为一，并且不会再有变故了。

他是为Sherlock做的。不会反悔。他感到胸前一阵沉重的疼痛。 _John。_

他睁开了眼睛，举高手臂，一句话都没说。他让自己的一切情绪都展露在外。今晚之后他会重新戴上他的面具，但现在，他只是单纯地想要。

John注视着他的双眼，眉弓之间小小地泛起一道皱褶，然后抽出手指，温柔地吻了吻Sherlock的一边膝盖。

“等我把安全套戴上。至少能让我多撑一会儿。”

他颤抖着撕开了铝箔包装，戴上安全套，仔细地把润滑剂涂满了那里和Sherlock的阴茎上。然后，他在床单上蹭了蹭手指，抬头望向Sherlock的双眼。

Sherlock依旧举着胳膊，John拉过他的左手，轻轻吻上了他的掌心。他们之间的情绪变得越发的浓稠沉重，John伏在Sherlock的身上，用他的惯用手撑着身子，另一只手引导着自己调整好位置。

Sherlock看着John。他抬起一只手搭在John的肩膀上，另一只手放在他的背上。

“准备好了？”John轻声问道。

Sherlock点了点头。

John插了进去。

**_JOHN_ **

靠在John肩膀上的人一定是个天使，而且性爱是他的软肋。尽管John害怕（或者说坚信）自己撑不到最后，他还是做到了。Sherlock沉浸在疼痛的渴望之中，像个孩子似的，表情如此坦然而脆弱，就像看着爱人一样看着他。这让John的态度忽然从一场无可比拟的火热性爱，变成了满载情意的做爱。他放慢了速度，用心感受着一切。

John慢慢地把自己推了进去，简直完美。他更低地俯下身子，让他正好完全覆盖住Sherlock，胸口相对，肚腹相贴，一边浅浅抽插，一边和他深吻起来。Sherlock又紧又热，阴茎抵着John的肚子坚硬地滑动。感觉太棒了，就像一切就该是这样，他爱人渴望的硬挺抵在他的肚子上，他埋在他的身体里。 _Sherlock_ 的阴茎，抵在他的肚子上。John变着花样地动作着，从深埋在内部缓缓研磨到浅浅抽插，保证他们之间的快感在一个完美的尺度上，维持这样的状态越久越好。

Sherlock一直吻着John，只有在不得不停下来呼吸的时候才会和他分开一阵，喘息着低声念道， _John，John。_ 他的双腿紧紧地缠在John的腰上，双手漫无目的地在John的背上游移爱抚着。

John试着不让Sherlock的阴茎受到太多刺激，他不想让这一切结束。这很奇怪。和女人在一起的时候，他会让她们高潮许多次，但是和Sherlock……他感到有些奇怪，他不想让Sherlock“结束”，怕他受的刺激太过，而这就是这整场蠢比赛的死局了。在这一刻，在一切都如此美妙的一刻，在Sherlock极易被击倒的一刻，John却不想让他射出来。荒谬，但事实如此。所以在他们挨得太近的时候，他稍稍弓起了背，让自己的腹部离开Sherlock的阴茎。然而只是一会儿之后，Sherlock明显不愿意再被他这样对待。他挣扎着向上挺起身子，想要再碰到John，指甲都掐进了John的后背里。

Sherlock喘息着从John嘴上离开，说道：“求你了，John，我准备好了。 _求求你，_ 我不在乎，我要射。”

“好的，”John低语道，吻了吻Sherlock的太阳穴，勉强把紧跟在后面那声 _“love”_ 咽下去。他突然感觉自己也到了极限，虽然不知道是因为他早已在那里徘徊多时了、还是被Sherlock的祈求给推到那里的。

John停下了动作，吻着Sherlock的额头、鬓角、脸颊。“我们一起，好吗？”

Sherlock点了点头，紧紧地抱住John。

John又一次吻上了Sherlock的嘴，重新开始抽插起来。这一次他更加用力，就像是要把Sherlock的内脏都顶出来一样，让Sherlock在他身上摩擦自己。Sherlock不顾一切地迎合着他的节奏向上戳刺着，又急又快。

“哦，John，哦！”Sherlock在他的嘴边喘息着说道。John也感觉到了高潮的临近。

他们在高潮的边缘无休止地挑拨着对方的欲望，掐着对方的屁股、后背的手几乎陷进肉里，推挤着，冲撞着，索求自己所需要的一切。

Sherlock哭叫了一声，绷紧了身体，然后John射了，一次，两次，他感到极乐的高潮汹涌地淹没了他，让他不得不抬起头，高声唤出Sherlock的名字。

 

**&    A   &**

 

John跌落下来，瘫在Sherlock的身上，感到他们相接的地方一片湿粘。他倦意满满地想到，在那些东西变干把他们粘在一起之前，他还能在这里趴多久。又一个新鲜的经历。

叹了口气，他从Sherlock的身上翻下来，扯下了安全套。Sherlock依旧抓着John的一只手不放。他们就这么躺着，肩膀和大腿轻碰在一起，等待着呼吸渐渐归于平稳。

John忽然心里一动，止不住地低声笑了起来。

“有什么好笑的？”Sherlock问道，听上去像是被侮辱了一样。他试图掩饰过去，但其实反倒更明显了。

“我们啊，”John依旧笑着，“我们还是平局。操他妈的破玩意。”

Sherlock低沉地笑道。“诸神之战。”  
（译注：没看过同名电影，于是这里并不明白小夏在双关什么……难道是指神祗们的战斗不会有胜负之分？）

John又笑了起来，感觉到不可思议地轻松。

Sherlock轻轻咳嗽了一声。“那么……全项满分？”

这让John笑得更开心了。他放声大笑起来，Sherlock也跟着笑了。

“该死的，好吧。”John说道，“你非要把我逼死是不？但是下次我们别把那些一次都做个遍行不行，我的老二该受不了了。”

“你在建议我们开主题晚会么？”

“就像那样也好啊。”

他们在余韵的昏昏然中停下了笑声。Sherlock的手依旧温暖地被John握着，好像它一直就应该在那里一样。

John渐渐地有些担心，Sherlock的沉默似乎是在，嗯，暗示着什么。或许他有些难过？他握了握Sherlock的手。 _还好吗？_ Sherlock深深地吸了口气。

“我不指望你能……如果希望我们再这么做。什么时候。你想这么做的话。我知道你不会放弃女人们的，John。我不——我知道你最终，还是会选择她们。所以我们可以就……这么做，如果你认为这有意义的话。无论何时，只要你认为这有意义。”

Sherlock说到最后几个词的声音几乎有些破碎。他闭上了嘴，把手从John的手中抽了出来，转开了脸。

John感到心中一痛，眼眶发酸。

John知道。在他和Lena上床的那晚，他得到了些许暗示，当他抬头看到Sherlock的时候，看到的那赤裸裸的火热欲望。而在看着他和Ryan的两份评分表并排放在厨房桌子上的时候，他开始有所怀疑。而当他看见Sherlock眼中的那抹恐慌，在Sherlock靠着厨房墙壁的时候，Sherlock说， _have pity_ 。在那时，John完全清楚了一切。

 _Have pity。_ 他不是在谈论性爱，或是不想太快高潮。

经过了一些不可思议的事情之后，不知为何，John居然掌握了Sherlock的心。他不确定这是什么时候开始的，但他非常确信Sherlock不想这样，但John依旧捧着它。他曾经这样幻想过，但只是短短一瞬，如同白日梦一样。他不知道在此之前是否也有人这样掌控过Sherlock的心。一定有过，而且他们击碎了它，否则Sherlock不会长久以来都牢牢地树立起防卫，确保没有人能再次进驻其中。

“过来，”John说道。他翻成侧躺的姿势，把Sherlock拉进怀抱中，紧紧地抱着他，让他们双腿交缠，胸口相对。Sherlock的身体依旧紧绷着，而且把头埋在John的肩膀上，让John看不见他的脸。

John抚摸着他的头发。“你知不知道，Sherlock，我会把那些人怎么样？那些想着别人把却你带上床的人，那些慢慢打碎你的尊严和真心的人？我可以保证，我会在Mycroft之前找到他们，把他们埋到极深的地下，永远没有人能找得到。”

Sherlock僵了一下。“John！如果我想的话，我当然可以选择性生活随意一些。我又不是朵娇花。”

“我也不是傻瓜。”John温柔地说道。

Sherlock没有动。但John能感觉到他的胸口在不规律地起起伏伏，似乎在试图控制自己的情绪波动。John轻轻抚摸着Sherlock的后背，安抚着他，给他时间。

过了一会儿，Sherlock叹了口气，终于放松地呼吸起来。他抬起一只手，平平地放在John的胸口上，他知道John已经知道了一切。他在询问。

John的心脏在Sherlock的掌下砰砰跳动着。他的生活刚刚又一次天翻地覆了。他不知道下一步要怎么做，但一切已经改变，无可转回。而且……他也不想再回到过去。因为这是如此特别的Sherlock Holmes，世界上最无与伦比的人，而有些时候生活就会把一份大礼直接砸到你的头上，如果你蠢到连自己想要都不知道，那你就根本不配得到它。

而且，因为他是John Watson。他感到平静慢慢地扩散到全身，他的脉搏慢了下来。他抬起一只手，稳稳地按在Sherlock放在他胸前的那只手上。  
    
“你确实知道，就算我们没经历过这场心醉神迷的性爱，我的女友们也根本没办法跟你竞争，是吧？”

“但是你不是同性恋。”Sherlock含混地说道。

“就因为我一辈子都在吃炸鱼和土豆条，我就没机会换换口喜欢吃牛排了？”

“John，我们又要开始糟糕的类比了吗？”

John吃吃地笑了起来。“最好还是别。看看上次我们胡说的结果吧。那么我就直说了：我是你的，而且也只是你的，只要你想要我。”

Sherlock抬起头，注视着John的眼睛，表情柔和，目光严肃而明亮。“John，小心说话，因为我绝不会有不想要你的那天。”

“那你就再也甩不掉我啦。”John说道，温柔地吻住了他。

他们惬意地接吻，然后变得不那么温柔起来，一直吻了许久。

最后John终于退开了一些，微笑着说道：“你知道，这个比赛——绝对是世界上最荒谬的求爱仪式，没有之一。”

“没有详细清单的情况下，你不能这么肯定。”

“我反正肯定在清单里。”

“回头想想看，我们确实做得有点过。”Sherlock承认道。

他们四目相对，放声大笑起来。

-FIN-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译后记：
> 
> 终于完结了！最后在Word里面打上FIN的时候真是百感交集。这篇文大概是我翻的最长的一篇了吧，中文完稿近11w字。我希望我的译文能尽量传达出了作者的感情，最重要的是这两只之间的感情。最后一段有句话让我忽然感动了，是作者借军医的口说出来的：“有些时候生活会把一份大礼直接砸到你的头上，如果你蠢到连自己想要都不知道，那你就根本不配得到它。”
> 
> 在我心中福华二人的相遇就是这样。他们都是如此特别的存在，只有和对方在一起才是完整，而他们能在茫茫人海中遇到彼此，不能不说是上天的恩赐。
> 
> 无论如何，一切都结束了~HE什么的最喜欢了~
> 
> P.S.精校下载版大概会有，但是如果我犯懒的话就不一定了……反正主楼也没什么水啦最多有点错别字，大家随意看就好啦~感谢大家一直的关注，鞠躬~


End file.
